The Goddess and The Innocence Soul
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Teito terlahir sebagai perempuan? Cerita tentang Maria, putri Raggs yang menghilang di tengah perang Raggs. Sedikit AU dimana Maria memiliki dua kakak laki-laki.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **The Goddess And The Innocence Soul**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : the graduation exam**

 **.**

* * *

Barsburg Academy merupakan sekolah gabungan masa SMP dengan wajib militer milik kerajaan Barsburg yang memang menerapkan wajib militer. Karena itu, setelah lulus SD, kebanyakan anak laki-laki mendominasi Barsburg Academy (tapi bukan berarti 'nggak ada' anak perempuan ya) apalagi mengingat letak Barsburg Academy yang bersebelahan dengan Medical Academy (akademi kedokteran dan keperawatan yang sebagian besar didominasi kaum perempuan). Pagi ini, para siswa di barsburg academy mengikuti upacara pembukaan ujian akhir. Terlihat para siswa berseragam militer berbaris dengan rapi. Para guru yang berdiri di samping pak Miroku bercakap-cakap mengenai kualitas angkatan tahun ini, meskipun di antara sekian banyak siswa hanya ada 20 orang yang terpilih sebagai begleiter (asisten petugas kemiliteran jajaran eksekutif elite). Salah satu siswa perwakilan angkatan tahun ini yang bernama Shuri Oak, dari keluarga bangsawan Oak yang baru saja selesai memberikan kata sambutannya dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan seluruh siswa angkatan tahun ini.

Seluruh siswa? Tidak juga…

kita lihat gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang berkilau dengan mata jade (emerald eye) yang ada di samping gerbang menuju benteng Hohburg.

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Pagi ini diadakan upacara pembukaan ujian akhir dan selaku siswi yang baik aku harus hadir, seharusnya, tapi…

kenapa aku malah ada di tempat yang tidak kukenal? Kenapa jadi begini? Okay, awalnya aku bangun paling awal dan menunggu dua teman sekamarku di asrama untuk menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu (karena mereka laki-laki sementara aku satu-satunya perempuan di angkatan tahun ini) selesai. Saat kami bertiga bergegas, aku merasa mendengar suara seseorang di dalam kepalaku.

 _"…kemarilah… dengarkanlah panggilanku…"_.

Setelahnya pikiranku kosong dan tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di lorong yang asing bagiku. Di tengah pencarian jalan keluar, saat melihat gerbang di depanku, kupikir apa kucoba masuk saja daripada jalan tanpa arah. Tapi, saat aku hendak masuk ke gerbang itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku "hii!".

Spontan aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi langsing berambut hitam legam dengan mata kuning keemasan yang merupakan mantan guru kesehatan bernama Chitose Lunatorchid "…Chitose-san?".

Melihat reaksiku, Chitose-san hanya tersenyum "…jahatnya, masa reaksimu begitu? memangnya aku hantu?".

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku mengingat reaksiku barusan yang terbilang tak sopan "ah, maafkan saya!".

"sudahlah, daripada itu, sedang apa kau disini? Lagipula, seseorang yang statusnya masih pelajar sepertimu dilarang memasuki gerbang itu".

"maaf, saya tersesat".

Mendengar jawabanku, Chitose-san hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"lagi-lagi? yah, tapi… sudahlah. Biar kuantar kau ke kelas" Chitose-san mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depanku "tapi ingat, gerbang itu adalah gerbang menuju benteng Hohburg dan baru bisa kau masuki sebentar lagi, setelah kau lulus, ya".

Aku melihat bekas luka vertikal sayatan senjata tajam di sisi kiri wajah cantiknya sembari menganggukan kepala "iya, saya mengerti".

Tiba-tiba, Chitose-san tersenyum padaku "kenapa? takut ya, sama bekas luka ini?".

"tidak, kok! Saya sama sekali tak takut! sebaliknya, saya malah heran pada mereka yang takut pada anda. Padahal anda baik dan cantik".

"bisa saja kau" ujar Chitose-san tertawa mendengar ucapanku sebelum menggandeng tanganku agar aku tak pergi kemana-mana lagi "aku jadi ingin melihat reaksi bete suamiku saat upacara ini".

"ada apa denganku?" ujar seorang pria yang bersandar di tikungan menuju lorong gedung utama. Aku dan Chitose-san menengok ke arah pria bertubuh tinggi semampai berambut hitam dengan perban menutupi seluruh matanya.

Chitose-san langsung menghampiri dan memeluk pria itu yang tidak lain adalah suaminya "Kal?! Sedang apa kau disini?".

Aku menghampiri mereka berdua dan Kal-san mengelus rambut Chitose-san sambil berkata "Souichirou yang langsung pergi begitu upacara selesai tadi memintaku untuk membantunya mencari Maria yang tak terlihat dimanapun sejak upacara dimulai".

Kata-kata Kal-san barusan membuatku garuk-garuk kepala.

Aduh, semoga saja dia tidak memarahiku nanti.

Yah, paling tidak dia akan berteriak di samping telingaku.

"Maria!" teriak seseorang dengan suara seraknya yang khas.

Tuh, kan… baru aja diomongin.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang anak berambut putih seperti salju dan mata biru langit (azure eye) bernama Souichirou Sedgbear, adik angkat dari begleiter Miroku-sama (sama = sebutan untuk orang yang lebih tua atau terpandang), Kal Sedgbear. Aku sudah siap mental bakal dimarahin saat Souichirou menghampiriku, tapi untung saja Chitose-san memberikan penjelasan pada Souichirou sehingga aku tak sempat dimarahinya. Setelah Kal-san dan Chitose-san pergi, Souichirou membawaku kembali ke kelas sambil menggandeng tanganku tanpa ragu, seolah ini hal yang wajar. Yah, aku tahu kalau Souichirou hanya menganggapku sebagai 'adik', sama halnya denganku yang mengganggap Souichirou sebagai 'kakak'.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Maria dan Souichirou melihat di samping jendela kelas terlihat Shuri dengan teman-temannya menghampiri seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning kehijauan yang memiliki topaz eye khas musim gugur (coklat kekuningan) dengan bekas luka berbentuk tanda silang (X) di pipi kanannya, namanya Mikage Celestine.

"yo, Mikage, tumben nggak bareng sama 2 bekas budak tempur itu".

Mendengar ucapan Shuri tadi, Mikage langsung melotot pada Shuri "mereka punya nama, jadi jangan sebut Maria dan Souichirou seperti itu. Mereka kemana kan bukan urusanmu".

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

"Meskipun mereka anak kesayangan Miroku-sama, mereka kan memang bekas budak, wajar dong aku sebut mereka gitu.".

Aku tahu kok, yang dimaksud Shuri adalah aku dan Souichirou. Souichirou menegur mereka dengan wajah poker face-nya "ada perlu apa dengan kami berdua?".

Sontak Shuri dan kelompoknya langsung menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

Mikage menghampiri kami berdua "panjang umur, baru aja diomongin, darimana aja kalian?".

Souichirou yang menghela napas segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengelus kepalaku "biasa, habis nyari si gadis kecil yang nyasar".

Aku celingak-celinguk "siapa yang kamu sebut gadis kecil yang nyasar?".

"KAMU lah! Emang siapa lagi?" Souichirou bicara dengan keras tepat di samping telingaku yang refleks menutup telinga, tuh kan… diteriakin…

"anak perempuan di angkatan kita di kelas ini kan cuma kamu, Maria. Kali ini nemu dimana lagi, Sou?".

"di lorong gedung utama sama kak, eh maksudku Kal-sensei (guru) dan Chitose-san, soalnya Chitose-san melihat dia hampir masuk ke gerbang menuju benteng Hohburg".

"jauh amat nyasarnya, pantas pas upacara tadi nggak ada".

"karena aku sadar ni anak pasti nyasar lagi, makanya aku minta Kal-sensei buat bantu cari selepas upacara".

Percakapan Mikage dan Souichirou terputus karena Shuri memotong pembicaraan "woi, beraninya kalian nyuekin kami!".

Souichirou menengok dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang cukup membuat keder "apa? Kalau masih mau bicara soal yang tadi, mau kukirim ke neraka sebelum ujian besok?".

Sebelum aku mengajak Mikage dan Souichirou menjauhi Shuri dkk, seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata coklat karamel yang bernama Keith Bellringfield telah mendahuluiku sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di kelas "oi, kalian, kalau mau bikin pertumpahan darah, tunda sampai habis ujian aja. Ada Lloyd-sensei tuh, ayo duduk".

Untunglah, thanks Keith. Setelah kami semua duduk manis, Lloyd-sensei menjelaskan bahwa ujian besok akan dilihat oleh sebuah tim inspeksi yang terdiri atas beberapa unit perwira tinggi dan tentu saja Miroku-sama selaku kepala sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, Lloyd-sensei menghampiriku dan Souichirou "By the way, Miss Maria Klein dan Mr. Souichirou Sedgbear. Pada akhirnya kalian tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaranku sama sekali, ya… bapak sedih, nih".

"kami dibebaskan untuk tidak mengikuti kurikulum standar".

Mendengar jawabanku dan Souichirou, Shuri dkk menggunjing dengan hujatan2 yang cukup membuat telinga panas seperti "piaraannya Miroku-Sama sih" atau "bisa gawat kalau wajah manisnya itu lecet".

Bahkan saking panasnya, Souichirou hampir ingin menghajar mereka (kalau aku yang duduk tepat disampingnya tidak menahannya, pasti darah sudah tumpah). Aku sudah terbiasa dengan umpatan dan hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitarku termasuk Shuri dkk. Namun, lamunanku pecah akibat ulah Mikage dan Keith. Tiba-tiba ada angin yang muncul dan menerbangkan beberapa buku porno.

"Sensei, Shuri bawa buku porno di kelas, nih!" ujar Mikage sementara Souichirou dengan sigap menutup mataku (I don't know why?).

Lloyd-sensei yang mendapati beberapa buku porno mendarat di wajahnya hanya menjawab "tampaknya demikian" sambil melirik tajam ke arah Shuri yang menyangkal dengan wajah merah merona. Pada akhirnya, Shuri dkk pun dihukum berdiri di depan kelas sampai pulang sekolah oleh Lloyd-sensei.

Saat aku dan Souichirou melirik ke arah Mikage yang duduk tepat di belakang Shuri dkk, Mikage dan Keith memberikan tanda 'peace' pada kami berdua sambil tersenyum. Saat pulang sekolah, di taman belakang sekolah, kami berempat menyantap makan siang kami sambil melihat ke arah langit cerah yang biru.

"cuacanya cerah, lalu… kalian bertiga, mau kaya gitu sampai kapan, sih?" ujarku heran karena melihat Souichirou yang menahan tawa akibat perdebatan Keith dan Mikage mengenai buku porno (karena buku-buku porno yang disita Lloyd-sensei itu diterbangkan oleh Mikage, sedangkan buku-buku itu milik Keith yang saat ini lagi ngomel-ngomel sama Mikage) yang di kambing hitamkan pada Shuri di kelas tadi. Setelah puas berdebat, Keith kembali ke asrama militer lebih dulu sekalian mengantar kakaknya yang juga bekerja di kemiliteran. Saat pesawat terbesar di kemiliteran, Labodzille lewat di atas kami dan menutupi kami dengan bayangannya, Mikage takjub atas yang ia lihat barusan.

"kalau kita lulus ujian nanti, kita akan ditempatkan di benteng Hohburg itu. aku akan berjuang di kemiliteran dan melindungi keluargaku" ujar Mikage yang tengah menyantap roti yakisoba.

"yah, karena aku tidak punya tempat lain, aku akan berjuang alih-alih sebagai balas budiku pada kak Kal" ujar Souichirou.

Sementara aku hanya diam membisu sambil meminum susu di tanganku _"keluarga, ya… sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki…"_.

"Maria".

Lamunanku terpecah "eh, iya hadir. Kenapa Sou?".

"ngelamun, lagi. Besok kami tunggu kau di luar kamar dan kita pergi ke tempat ujian sama-sama, ya. Kurasa waktunya cukup, karena ujian dimulai jam 8 pagi".

Kaget dengan pernyataan Souichirou, spontan aku menjawab "eh, nggak usah! nanti kalian yang repot!".

Souichirou mencubit pipiku dan berkata "kami bakal lebih repot kalau kamu nyasar lagi gara-gara ngelamun kaya tadi dan terlambat buat ujian nanti tau! Kita bertiga masuk ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama, jadi kita harus ujian sama2 agar kita bisa lulus bersama. ngerti kan?".

Sambil mengelus pipiku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"bagus, anak pintar" ujar Souichirou sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menepis tangan Souicihirou "udah dong, jangan anggap aku anak kecil terus" sahutku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

Mikage yang melihat kedua temannya ini hanya tersenyum "tapi kalian berdua kayanya tenang banget, padahal rumornya ada juga siswa yang terbunuh, loh? Emang kalian nggak takut apa kalau nggak lulus?".

Aku dan Souichirou saling menatap satu sama lain dan berkata "nggak, tuh" secara bersamaan.

"oh, ya? kalau gitu, nggak ada salahnya kalau kita latihan dulu kan? Ayo jadi lawan trainingku, Souichirou".

"ayo".

Aku cuma bisa geleng2 kepala melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatku ini. dasar 2 penggemar latihan… aku pun memeringati mereka berdua karena aku menyadari satu hal.

"good grief. Sorry, Mr. sebelum kalian berdua mulai, sebaiknya kita pindah tempat dulu atau paman tukang kebun yang melototi kalian itu mengadu pada guru atas tuduhan pengrusakan fasilitas sekolah" ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah tukang kebun yang melototi kami bertiga.

Akhirnya di tanah kosong belakang sekolah, Souichirou dan Mikage beradu zaiphon sementara aku duduk di tepi air mancur. Didunia ini, setiap anak manusia diberi kekuatan khusus pemberian dewa alias raja langit. Kebanyakan karena keturunan atau bawaan sejak lahir. Pada dasarnya ada empat tipe zaiphon, yaitu :

Healing type yang biasa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan atau memulihkan

Offensive type yang digunakan untuk menyerang lawan atau membuat shield

Deffensive type yang memungkinkan pemiliknya memiliki healing dan offensive type sekaligus, hanya saja kekuatannya tidak sehebat healing dan offensive type yang asli, kecuali jika pemiliknya berlatih dengan sangat keras.

Control type, selain bisa menggunakan offensive dan healing type, tipe yang satu ini juga memiliki satu kekuatan istimewa, mungkin karena itulah control type tergolong sangat langka, perbandingannya sekitar 1 banding seluruh manusia di bumi.

Mikage termasuk offensive type, sedangkan Souichirou termasuk deffensive type.

"ah, aku nyerah deh" ujar Mikage yang terkapar.

Souichirou membantu Mikage yang menyerah untuk berdiri "hahaha, kamu masih kurang latihan, masa baru segitu udah nyerah. Maria, kamu nggak coba training dulu sebelum besok? Biar aku yang jadi lawan trainingmu sementara Mikage istirahat. Lagipula sudah lama aku nggak lihat zaiphonmu yang unik itu".

Kupikir, daripada duduk diam, lebih baik aku menguji kemampuanku, supaya aku bisa mengikuti ujian besok dalam keadaan yang fit. Soalnya terkadang zaiphon nggak bisa keluar saat kita berlebihan memakainya atau kondisi tubuh kita dalam keadaan tidak fit / tidak sehat alias 'lost' (bukan hal itu yang kutakutkan, tapi ada masalah yang lebih besar, yaitu efek samping terhadap tubuh kami saat 'lost' yang menurutku agak mengerikan).

"okay. Mr. aku nggak akan segan2 loh".

Souichirou tersenyum dan mengambil posisi siap "oke, ayo mulai".

Maria mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dan seperti biasa, Mikage yang melihat zaiphon Maria hanya bisa berdecak kagum dan terdiam sampai kedua sahabatnya ini berhenti.

"time! Kamu memang nggak kenal ampun ya" gumam Souichirou.

Sementara aku terduduk lemas, Souichirou terbaring di tanah karena kami berdua sama-sama kecapaian. Aku melihat ke arah Souichirou "gimana?".

Souichirou melihat ke arahku dan mengacungkan jempol "perfect... aku jadi pengen lihat gimana reaksi Shuri dkk begitu mereka tahu control-type zaiphonmu ini. Selama ini kan kamu cuma pakai offensive-type di depan mereka".

Mikage yang mendekati kami berdua langsung menanggapi perkataan Souichirou barusan dan berpendapat bahwa control-typeku ini tergolong praktis. Wajar saja, sebab hanya dengan menuliskan huruf zaiphon yang sama dengan suatu benda, aku bisa mengendalikan benda itu sesuka hatiku, dan aku bisa mewujudkan benda apapun (kecuali nyawa alias roh) hanya dengan menulis zaiphonnya. Setelah selesai istirahat, kami bertiga langsung kembali ke asrama. Setelah masuk ke kamar kami (karena memang kami bertiga satu kamar), secara bergantian kami bertiga mandi dan memakai piyama. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjangku dan langsung terlelap tanpa rasa khawatir pada Mikage dan Souichirou yang sekamar denganku. Toh, kami sudah satu selama 3 tahun dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Entah itu karena mereka berdua memang tidak menganggapku sebagai perempuan atau mereka memang tidak berniat melirik perempuan selain perempuan yang mereka sukai (kata Souichirou sih Mikage bertepuk sebelah tangan sama perempuan yang sama sejak 3 tahun yang lalu meski aku tak tahu siapa perempuan itu… Mikage nggak pernah mau bilang siapa orangnya, sih… sementara Souichirou…). Yah, sudahlah… mereka ada minat atau tidak juga bukan urusanku. Yang penting sekarang tidur.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Mikage mengambil minuman dan melihat wajah polos Maria yang sudah terlelap "ya ampun! Gampang amat tidurnya…".

"sudahlah, mungkin dia kecapaian. Aku keluar sebentar, ada yang ngetuk pintu. Jangan macam-macam selama aku nggak ada ya", Souichirou pergi keluar kamar untuk menemui seseorang yang barusan mengetuk pintu.

Mikage bersungut akibat perkataan Souichirou barusan "dasar! Aku nggak mungkin nyerang dia, kan? Bisa-bisa malah aku yang dapat tiket express ke surga" setelah bergumam, Mikage pergi tidur.

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, sementara Souichirou dan Mikage menungguku di depan kamar, aku segera ganti baju dan menata rambutku dengan menjepit rambutku di bagian belakang sementara sebagian rambut dari bawah telinga kubiarkan terurai.

Aku keluar dari kamar "maaf, lama…".

Mikage melirikku dengan seksama. "kenapa, Mikage? Kok, tatapanmu begitu?".

"ah, nggak. Tumben kamu menjepit rambutmu di belakang gitu".

Aku menjelaskan pada Mikage bahwa ini memang kebiasaanku saat akan menjalankan misi agar tidak mengganggu "memang kenapa? Aneh ya?".

"nggak kok, Maria. Cocok banget…".

"ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian ngomongin apa?".

Souichirou berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum usil "nggak kok Maria, tadi Mikage bilang padaku, ada hal yang sangat penting, yang ingin dia katakan padamu setelah kita ujian. bisa, kan?".

Meski awalnya aku curiga mendengar jawaban Souichirou apalagi kalau melihat senyum poker face-nya, tapi akhirnya aku mengiyakan saja "eh, boleh, sih?".

Tiba-tiba, Mikage menyeret Souichirou dan mereka berdua bicara berbisik-bisik. Omongan antar cowok, ya? Tapi karena melihat waktu, akhirnya aku menegur mereka "hei, Ayo cepat kita berangkat, nanti telat lagi".

Mereka berdua melirik ke arahku sembari berkata "roger" secara bersamaan, dimana aku hanya bisa heran melihat Souichirou yang tersenyum dan Mikage yang pucat pasi.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

 _Ruang Pengawas Ujian…_

"Hormat!" ujar salah satu tentara ketika sekelompok perwira tinggi memasuki ruang pengawas ujian. Kelompok ini terdiri dari pria berambut putih bermata ungu bernama Ayanami, pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang mengenakan kacamata hitam bernama Hyuuga, pemuda berambut pirang bermata coklat bernama Konatsu, gadis berambut pink bernama Kuroyuri dan begleiternya pria dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru bernama Haruse.

"bagaimana peserta ujian kali ini?" ujar Ayanami pada Miroku-Sama.

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Miroku-Sama yang tersenyum sinis.

Ujian telah berjalan, para siswa membentuk 20 kelompok, dimana tiap kelompok akan dibimbing oleh 2 orang dari para guru. Mengetahui bahwa ia di team 9 yang satu kelompok dengan dua sahabatnya, Mikage merangkul Sou dan Maria dari belakang "Sou, Maria, aku bersyukur kita satu kelompok".

"selamat berjuang ya, sayangnya aku di team 10. Tapi siapa 2 guru yang membimbing kalian?" sahut Keith.

"entahlah, ini baru team 8, berarti sebentar lagi giliran kami" ujar Mikage sambil menguap.

Souichirou menyuruh ketiga sahabatnya untuk mendekatkan telinga mereka dan membisikkan "sebenarnya tadi malam aku dapat bocoran dari kak Kal yang datang ke kamar kita, kalau pembimbing kelompok kita itu kak Kal dan mantan guru kesehatan kita alias kakaknya Keith, Chitose-san".

Mendengar perkataan Souichirou, Maria, Mikage dan Keith saling bertatapan dan terkejut setengah mati sambil mengucapkan "oh… haah!" secara bersamaan.

"oh, bagus, kompak sekali. Pas ujian nanti kaya gini juga, ya".

Tiba-tiba Shuri dan keempat antek-anteknya mendekati ketiga sahabat ini "wah, sial sekali kami karena harus satu kelompok dengan BUDAK TEMPUR. Jangan sampai jadi penghalang kami ya".

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Lagi-lagi… pagi-pagi sudah dapat sarapan berupa umpatan dari anak ini. Kulihat Souichirou berusaha tidak menghiraukan ucapan Shuri, sama halnya denganku saat ini (tumben, ada apa nih?).

Sambil menguap, Mikage menanggapi ucapan Shuri "yawn... ucapan yang lucu dari anak manja yang berlindung di bawah nama besar ayahnya".

Sementara aku dan Souichirou kaget tanpa ekspresi, Keith membalas perkataan Mikage barusan "uph! Kenyataan yang tak bisa dibantah…".

"apa katamu! Kalian berdua…".

Seseorang menepuk tangannya "yak, cukup! Kalau kalian berkelahi, kalian akan didiskualifikasi" ujar Kal.

"kalau kalian terluka sebelum ujian dimulai karena berkelahi, aku tidak akan mengobati kalian" tambah Chitose.

"team 9 diharapkan memasuki ruang ujian" ujar wanita berambut merah yang bertugas sebagai pemandu ujian.

"sepertinya sudah waktunya, Kal" ujar Chitose sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"ayo, anak-anak. Kita masuk" ujar Kal.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang cukup besar. Dari dalam ruangan, dapat terlihat para guru dan beberapa orang mengamati di balik kaca khusus.

Aku terkejut saat melihat seseorang di satu titik "…Miroku-sama...".

Souichirou dan Mikage langsung menoleh ke arah yang kulihat.

Menyadari kami mengamatinya, Miroku-Sama tersenyum sinis dan melihat kami (Souichirou, tepatnya) dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah berkata "aku mengharapkan yang terbaik".

"huh, baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ayah angkat…".

Setelah mendengar bisikan Souichirou barusan, aku jadi mengerti alasannya diam saja saat Shuri menghina kami.

Aku merangkul dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Souichirou dan Mikage sebagai antisipasi "dengar, dinginkan kepala kalian, tenangkan hati kalian dan jangan biarkan amarah atau perasaan negatif lainnya menguasai kalian. Lebih baik kita konsentrasi pada musuh yang sudah ada di balik pintu besi itu".

Perkataanku barusan membuat mereka berdua sadar, buktinya Souichirou dan Mikage langsung mengambil posisi siaga. Begitu pintu besi didepan kami dibuka, keluar seorang tahanan bertubuh besar dengan tangan diborgol dan penutup mata kiri. Wanita yang memandu kami mengajak Kal-san dan Chitose-san menuju ruang pengawas. Saat hendak menutup pintu lift, wanita itu berkata "tahanan ini lawan kalian, hati-hati jangan sampai terbunuh dan ingat-ingat apa yang telah kalian pelajari ya ^_^ (with smile)".

Mikage cemberut "wah, bisa-bisanya wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum".

Karena teringat satu hal, aku menggenggam lengan seragam Souichirou sambil berbisik "eng… Souichirou, jadi harus kugunakan atau tidak?".

"entahlah, kita lihat suasana nanti. Kalau mendesak, baru kau pakai, ngerti?".

"roger, Souichirou".

Shuri yang tidak tahu-menahu strategi kami menatap kami dan berkata dengan nada mengejek "Kenapa? Kalian takut ya? Lihat saja dari situ, Souichirou dan Maria. Kami berenam akan kalahkan tahanan ini tanpa kalian".

Mikage membalas "kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak langsung maju?".

"tanpa kau suruh pun aku...".

Belum sempat Shuri menyelesaikan ucapannya, salah satu antek-antek Shuri melayang akibat pukulan tahanan itu. Tubuh anak yang melayang itu membuat goresan di wajah Shuri dan melewati posisiku berdiri (sebelum digendong ala bridal oleh Souichirou).

Souichirou yang masih menggendongku berkata dengan sinis "jadi, kalau tidak salah tadi kamu bilang berenam ya, Shuri? Ups, maaf, sekarang jadi berlima ya?".

Duh… sempat-sempatnya meladeninya adu mulut?

Saat tahanan itu mulai bersiap untuk serangan lanjutan, Souichirou melihat ke arahku yang masih dalam gendongannya dan Mikage yang berdiri disampingnya "Mikage, berusahalah untuk bertahan, dan kamu Maria, pegangan padaku erat-erat, oke?".

Aku dan Mikage mengikuti instruksi Souichirou, lalu kami melompat ke beberapa arah sambil menghindari beberapa serangan dari tahanan itu. Saat semua orang di ruang pengawas melihat ke dalam ruang ujian, Souichirou menurunkanku dan Mikage bergabung dengan kami berdua sambil membawa Shuri.

"akhirnya selesai juga kejar-kejarannya?" ujar tahanan itu.

"hee, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" ujar Hyuuga yang tengah memakan permen apel.

Dengan sigap, Souichirou dan Mikage membuat shield di sekeliling kami berempat. Aku menampakkan zaiphon yang membentuk lambang bintang david, yang kubuat berdasarkan instruksi Souichirou dan sejak tadi tersembunyi di lantai, tepat di bawah tahanan itu. Aku menjentikkan jari dan… BOOM! Terdengar beberapa teriakan orang2 dari ruang pengawas akibat control-type zaiphon yang kubuat menjadi bom meletus. Suasana menjadi hening dan ruang ujian penuh dengan asap, Souichirou dan Mikage melepas shield di sekitar kami.

"apa dia sudah tumbang?".

"entahlah" sahut Souichirou yang berada di belakangku.

Asap yang tebal kini menipis dan terdengar suara langkah kaki berdentum.

"…kalau aku bisa… mengalahkan kalian, hukumanku… akan dipersingkat" ujar tahanan tsb yang muncul dengan beberapa luka bakar di tubuhnya dan mulai mendekati kami berempat.

"aduh, dasar keras kepala".

"mungkin kembang apimu tadi kurang kuat?" tanya Souichirou. "Maria, Sou, jangan ngobrol aja, yang penting kalahkan dia dulu" timpal Mikage.

Sementara kami berdiskusi, ternyata Shuri berlari ke arah ruang pengawas lantai 1 dimana para pengawas (Miroku-sama, Chitose dan Kal dkk) mengawas.

Shuri memukul-mukul kaca ruang pengawas "tolong, dia akan membunuhku!".

Dengan dingin, Ayanami yang melihat perilaku Shuri berkata "memalukan".

Sementara Shuri meminta pertolongan, tahanan itu mendekati Shuri. Mikage sudah meneriaki Shuri untuk menghindar, tapi Shuri tak menyadari sampai tahanan itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Saat kepalan tahanan itu hampir mendarat di tubuh Shuri, Souichirou melancarkan serangan yang melayangkan tubuh tahanan itu ke belakang.

Souichirou berpaling ke belakang dan membantu Shuri untuk berdiri "apa-apaan kau? berdiri!".

Tanpa mereka sadari, tahanan itu bangkit kembali dan melayangkan serangan dengan borgolnya ke arah Souichirou dan Shuri.

"Souichirou, belakang!".

Bersamaan dengan teriakanku, aku segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata manusia. Saat Souichirou melirik ke belakangnya, terlambat! Borgol tahanan itu yang seharusnya mengenai mereka berdua mengenaiku tepat di kepala. Detik berikutnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa selain kepalaku sakit sekali.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Melihat Maria tergeletak tak bergerak, Mikage yang terlanjur naik darah langsung menyerang tahanan itu di perut dan kepalanya. Saat tahanan itu berusaha bangkit, Souichirou yang berada di belakang Mikage menempatkan zaiphonnya di leher tahanan itu.

"bergerak sedikit lagi atau aku akan langsung membunuhmu!" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Tahanan itu menyerah dan memohon agar ia tak dibunuh. Souichirou melepaskan zaiphonnya dan berbalik ke belakang untuk menyusul Mikage yang menghampiri Maria.

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan kulihat Mikage menghampiriku disusul Souichirou. Meski kepalaku berat, kupaksa untuk membuka mata karea tahanan itu hendak menyerang Souichirou. Saat Souichirou hampir terkena serangannya, aku munculkan beberapa zaiphon di udara yang berubah menjadi pedang2 panjang dan tipis menusuk tahanan itu tepat di kedua tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Souichirou menengok ke belakang dan menatap mata tahanan itu dengan tatapan mata yang dingin "terimalah vonis matimu".

Tahanan itu mengerang ketakutan hingga seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah itu pun lemas tak bergerak, ia tewas seketika. Setelah aku duduk sambil memegang kepalaku, kulihat jari-jariku yang berlumuran darah. Aku ingat, rupanya aku sempat pingsan setelah terkena pukulan borgol tahanan tadi.

Mikage duduk di depanku dan memegang bahuku "Maria, jangan bergerak dulu".

"nggak apa-apa, Mikage".

Saat beberapa pengawas (Ayanami dkk, Kal & Chitose, dan Miroku-Sama dengan bawahannya) memasuki ruang ujian dan seluruh siswa di kelompok Maria yang sudah sadar, mereka semua bertanya-tanya apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? pedang2 yang muncul di udara itu apa? ulah siapa itu?

"pedang-pedang barusan yang tidak lain adalah control-type zaiphon… milikmu kan, Maria?"

Souichirou dan semua orang di dalam ruangan ini melihat ke arahku.

Aku menghampiri Souichirou dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "apa boleh buat, daripada kau terluka… kau sendiri juga pakai matamu, kan?".

Souichirou tidak menjawab apa-apa atas perkataanku. Mikage dan Shuri mendekati mereka berdua.

"Maria, kepalamu berdarah! Lebih baik kita minta obati pada Chitose-sensei" ujar Mikage sambil menggenggam lenganku.

"tunggu sebentar, Mikage" ujarku sambil menepis lengan Mikage dan menghampiri tahanan itu. Setelah menghilangkan pedang-pedang itu, aku membungkukkan tubuh seraya berbisik "maafkan aku" sambil meneteskan air mata tanpa disadari orang sekeliling (kecuali Souichirou, Miroku-sama, dan Ayanami). Setelah itu, Maria menghampiri ketiga kawannya.

"satu lagi, Shuri-kun" setelah berkata demikian, Maria memukul Shuri hingga tubuh Shuri terlempar ke belakang.

Sementara yang lain tertegun karena perbuatan Maria yang tidak mereka sangka, Souichirou sudah memperkirakan hal ini.

Shuri yang berusaha bangkit memegang pipinya dan berbalik marah "apaan sih! sakit nih!".

Maria menatap Shuri dengan tatapan dingin "apa kau mau mati?".

"a, apa maksudmu?".

"jika lain kali kau merengek meminta pertolongan seperti tadi, kau hanya akan mati konyol di medan perang. Apa kau pikir ayahmu akan menolongmu saat kau berada di medan perang yang jauh darinya? atau kau pikir nama besar keluargamu itu bisa menakuti musuhmu? Jangan manja!".

Mikage dan Souichirou terdiam. Sebagai mantan budak perang, aku dan Souichirou sudah beberapa kali dikirim ke medan perang untuk bertempur meski kami berdua sudah di akademi, sampai-sampai bau amis darah pun biasa melekat di tubuh kami. Sementara anak-anak lain bermanja pada ibunya, kami diajarkan membunuh sampai akhirnya kami mengerti bahwa dalam medan perang hanya ada dua pilihan, 'dibunuh' atau 'membunuh'. Mendengar perkataanku, Shuri hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Apa aku telalu keras, ya? Aku pun mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"eh?" ujar Shuri sambil mendongak.

"bisa berdiri?" ujarku sambil membantu Shuri berdiri.

"jadilah kuat, maka kau pasti bisa bertahan hidup".

Saat Shuri hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Souichirou yang berada di belakangku memberi isyarat bahwa para perwira tinggi yang tadi melihat kami mendekati kami. Kami para anggota Team 9 segera berbaris hormat sementara Miroku-Sama memuji hasil ujian kami yang cukup memuaskan.

"kekuatan yang cukup menarik tadi milik siapa?" ujar pria berambut putih bermata ungu yang berada tepat di depanku.

Aku mengacungkan tangan "saya, eng..".

Setelah melirik ke arahku, pria itu tersenyum sinis "begitu ya? namaku Ayanami, superior (atasan sekaligus pengawas) dari unit Black Hawk".

Sementara Ayanami dkk memasuki lift untuk kembali ke kantor mereka, kami merasa lega karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan ujian kami sampai-sampai kami semua terduduk lemas. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan getaran yang aneh saat bertatapan mata dengan Ayanami-san. Ada apa, ya? Saat aku menoleh ke arah Souichirou dan Mikage, Kal-san dan Chitose-san mendekati kami. Aku memegang kepalaku karena merasa kepalaku berdenyut. Setelah Mikage bertanya kenapa, aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak apa-apa dan berkata bahwa kepalaku agak nyeri.

 _"…akhirnya kutemukan…"_. Setelah aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan, entah siapa dari suatu tempat, kepalaku mulai terasa berat.

"kh!"

Sambil memegang kepalaku, aku merasa melihat flashback bersamaan dengan nyeri di kepala. Suasana yang sangat kurindukan, suara dentang lonceng gereja yang seahrusnya tak pernah kudengar. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut putih bermata coklat sedang menggendong anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah aku di masa kecil, aku memanggilnya 'Father' dan bertanya "Father, kita mau kemana?".

Father tersenyum "kita akan mengunjungi seseorang yang penting".

"Maria! Kamu kenapa?".

Souichirou terus memanggilku dan saat kepalaku benar-benar terasa berat, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Dengan sigap, Souichirou menahan tubuh Maria yang hampir jatuh ke lantai dan berteriak memanggil Chitose untuk mengobatinya.

"Maria!" ujar Mikage yang melirik ke arah Maria yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, begitu pula orang-orang di sekitar yang segera menghampiri mereka untuk memberi pertolongan.

Setelah Kal dan Chitose menghampiri mereka, Chitose memeriksa Maria "ini... Kal, segera bawa Maria ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak bisa kutangani dengan peralatan yang ada disini".

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Souichirou menggendong Maria dan membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama Kal, Chitose dan Mikage. Sementara Shuri menatap kepergian mereka dari kejauhan.

 _Sementara itu…_

Hyuuga menggoda Ayanami yang berjalan di depannya "~Aya-tan, anak yang namanya Maria itu manis ya? Kekuatannya juga unik, kau akan mengambilnya, kan?".

"entahlah, aku ragu sebab hati gadis itu lemah, dia menangis karena membunuh tahanan itu".

"ayolah, kau jangan terlalu dingin begitu".


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **When You Tell Me How Your Heart After T** **he** **Little Awaken L** **ost** **M** **emories**

 **.**

* * *

 _Malam ketiga hari kedua_ _..._

Pip… pip… pip… terdengar suara mesin detak jantung dari ruang ICU. Maria yang terbaring di atas ranjang hanya terlihat seperti sedang tertidur lelap.

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Sekujur tubuhku sakit, sekelilingku terasa begitu dingin dan gelap, tapi aku tak merasa takut. Aku pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, beberapa kali, jadi tidak terasa aneh lagi bagiku. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah kali ini aku akan selamat? Aku membuka mataku. Di depanku terlihat hamparan tanah dengan berbagai macam bunga, saat aku menoleh ke belakang kulihat hutan yang rimbun. Aku masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Setelah cukup jauh kulihat ada seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat diikat ke samping yang turun dari kudanya. Sepertinya dia tersesat.

"aduh, dimana ini? Aku tidak tahu daerah ini. Dan lagi petunjuk jalan ini meragukan".

"ini perbatasan hutan, disini bukan tempat anda, Eve-hime, pulanglah ke rumah".

Wanita itu mengeluarkan zaiphon yang berubah menjadi pedang, kemampuan yang sama denganku "Siapa kau? kenapa kau mengenalku?".

"Namaku Verloren. Saya telah diberi pengetahuan oleh raja langit, jadi itu hal yang wajar".

"jadi, kaukah Verloren? yang Ayahanda banggakan sebagai ciptaannya yang terhebat. Tapi kenapa penampilanmu begitu?".

"saya harus membimbing kematian dari jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat, jadi wujud saya ini untuk mengekspresikan pembimbing para roh sebagai dewa kematian".

"tapi kau jadi tidak memiliki ekspresi, kan?"

"kalau begitu... seperti yang anda inginkan, apakah ini memuaskan?" Verloren merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria berambut putih dan bermata ungu.

" _Ayanami-san!"_ pikirku begitu melihat sosok Verloren yang berubah.

"mengapa kau memilih sosok yang tampan? Seseorang tidak hanya dilihat dari wajah! Aku cukup mengetahui ekspresi saja!" ujar Eve dengan wajah memerah.

"saya hanya kembali pada wujud awal yang disetujui oleh penciptaku. Saya tidak mengetahui standar ketampanan itu seperti apa"

"oh, ya ampun… jadi ini berdasarkan selera Ayahanda"

Begitu mengetahui kalau Eve tersesat di hutan, Verloren menuntun Eve menuju tepi hutan, aku berusaha mengikuti mereka. Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap. Pemandangan di sekelilingku berubah menjadi hamparan tanah yang putih bersih karena tertutup salju yang terus turun dan terasa rindu. Kulihat bayangan Father yang menggendongku menghampiri seorang pria berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang sama denganku, entah kenapa aku merasa rindu padanya. Sambil menggendongku pria itu berkata "Maria, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa mendampingimu. Suatu saat nanti, akan tiba saatnya kamu mengetahui misimu. Dan setelah saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan menjemputmu".

Pria itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapakah pria ini sebenarnya dan kenapa dia memiinta maaf padaku hanya karena ia tak bisa berada di sampingku? Setelah memelukku, dia pergi dan menghilang ke dalam bangunan di hadapanku. Saat aku hendak mengejarnya, terdengar suara ledakan dari belakang yang membuatku menoleh. Kulihat hamparan tanah yang semula putih karena salju berubah menjadi merah pekat karena darah. Di kota penuh dengan mayat bergelimpangan dan orang-orang yang berteriak meminta pertolongan. Aku yang ketakutan hanya bisa berlindung di pelukan Father dan bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan gereja tempat tinggal kami, menunggu tragedi yang kulihat itu berhenti. Di tengah kekacauan itu, aku merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti kedua tanganku dan bisikan-bisikan yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"kami berdua ada di sini… jangan takut".

Aku merasa mendengar bisikan Mikage yang lembut itu, setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, yang kuingat hanyalah kehangatan di kedua tanganku ini.

Begitu sadar, kudapati diriku di ranjang rumah sakit. Saat kepalaku terasa nyeri, aku melihat flashback masa laluku (lagi). Pria berambut hitam itu, dia menggendongku dan berkata "suatu saat, ayah pasti akan menjemputmu".

Aku ingat sekarang, pria itu… AYAH KANDUNGKU.

Setelah berpisah dengan ayah, aku diasuh oleh Father. Dan suatu hari, aku merasa ada hal yang penting dan aku harus menunggu di gereja itu, meski aku tidak ingat akan hal itu. Saat para tentara mendekati reruntuhan tempat persembunyian kami, Father menunjuk ke arah hutan "kalian berdua, masuk ke hutan itu dan telusurilah, kalian pasti akan sampai di tempat yang aman".

"aku tidak mau! Diluar sana tidak ada siapa-siapa! Aku ingin bersamamu, Father", sambil menangis, aku memeluk Father karena tidak ingin berpisah.

"dengarkan aku, Maria. Kekaisaran Barsburg tidak boleh mendapatkanmu! Pergilah dari sini! Bertahan hiduplah meski kau harus seorang diri!".

"hiks… tapi".

Father mencium keningku dan menggenggam kalung Rosario yang tergantung di leherku "ini petunjuk untuk menemukan keluargamu, kedua kakakmu juga memilikinya. Aku mengharapkanmu untuk kejayaan kerajaan Raggs. Aku menyayangimu, Maria. Selamat tinggal".

Setelah itu, seorang anak kecil berambut putih menarik lenganku dan kami berdua masuk ke hutan belakang gereja. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, kulihat Father ditangkap para prajurit militer dan…

(flashback selesai)

Meski hati kecilku menyuruhku untuk tenang, pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan akibat ingatan masa kecilku barusan. Bagaimana kondisi Father dan Ayah setelah itu? Apa mereka selamat? Siapa keluargaku yang sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan kekaisaran Barsburg? Saat teringat kata-kata Father bahwa kekaisaran Barsburg tidak boleh mendapatkanku, aku segera bangkit dan mencabut masker, alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan selang infus yang menempel di tubuhku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Baru beberapa menit aku pergi dari kamarku, sudah ketahuan. Karena kulihat mereka mencariku di lantai bawah, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke atas atap rumah sakit.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

 _Sementara itu…_

Souichirou, Mikage dan Keith menemukan ruang ICU tempat Maria dirawat telah kosong. Souichirou berteriak "gadis kecil itu! Awas kalau ketemu nanti! Mikage, kamu… lah, udah hilang? Sejak kapan?".

"udah dari tadi. Lagipula, dengan luka seperti itu, aku yakin Maria tidak pergi jauh. Sudah tenang?".

Souichirou menghela napas "…udah".

Keith menoleh ke arah lorong "kamu juga mau ikut mencarinya, Shuri?".

Shuri keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bergabung dengan Keith dan Souichirou untuk mencari Maria (meski dengan malu-malu).

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Kini aku termenung sambil bersandar di pagar atas atap rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebelumnya, aku jengkel karena aku tak punya ingatan apa-apa di masa kecilku. Tapi kini aku malah merasa lebih sakit karena ingatan masa kecilku yang kembali. Mayat yang berserakan dalam ingatanku, membuatku ingat pada tahanan yang terbunuh olehku dan Souichirou saat ujian.

"ketemu…".

Aku menengok ke belakang "Mikage… dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?".

Dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari, Mikage mendekatiku.

"hanya ada satu tempat bagimu untuk menangis, tempat tinggi yang menurutmu sepi dimana kau bisa melihat langit" ujar Mikage menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipiku tanpa kusadari.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Mikage melanjutkan ucapannya "kenapa kau menangis?".

Mendengar perkataan Mikage, aku memegang pipiku dan baru menyadari kalau air mataku menetes.

Aku tidak menatap wajah Mikage dan hanya diam membisu karena aku merasakan sakit di hatiku saat ini akibat dosa yang kuperbuat "tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri".

Mikage menyapu air mataku yang masih berjatuhan dan menggenggam kedua tanganku "mau sampai kapan kau menutup diri seperti ini?".

Aku menatap wajah Mikage "apa maksudmu?".

"aku tahu, hatimu begitu halus dan murni dari tatapan matamu yang jernih. Tapi kau selalu menutup diri dari orang lain dan tidak mau jujur memperlihatkan perasaanmu karena kau tidak mau terlibat dengan orang lain terlalu dalam, karena kau takut itu akan menjadi kelemahanmu kan? Kau membunuh orang bukan karena keinginanmu, kan? Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau gadis yang baik".

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikage barusan dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Mikage.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan membalas perkataannya sambil menahan air mataku "kau tahu fakta mengenai statusku sebagai bekas budak perang, kan? tidak hanya saat ujian kemarin, aku sudah berulang kali membunuh orang. Sudah tak terhitung jiwa yang kubunuh, bau amis darah yang menempel di tubuhku ini tak akan hilang seumur hidupku. Kau masih menganggapku sebagai perempuan dan kau masih bisa bilang kalau aku ini orang yang baik?".

Mikage memegang pipiku "orang lain memang tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu, bahwa kau selalu menangis sendirian. Setelah membunuh orang, kau selalu mendoakan mereka dengan requiem yang kau lantunkan dan kau rela menangis untuk mereka yang kau bunuh saat kau seorang diri di tengah malam yang sunyi. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau kau orang jahat, kan?".

Tatapan matanya lurus menatap mataku, kulihat tak ada kebohongan dalam matanya.

Tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mataku "kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba, Mikage memelukku yang sedang menangis. Karena terlalu terkejut, aku berhenti menangis dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mikage, tapi percuma karena aku kalah tenaga. Sambil tetap memelukku, Mikage menyentuh wajahku dan kami saling bertatapan.

"maaf, tiba-tiba aku memelukmu. Tapi aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang selalu menangis sendirian".

Sambil memegang tanganku, Mikage berlutut di depanku "Aku berjanji atas nama dewa, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, kapanpun dan dimanapun, tidak peduli siapapun lawanmu. Aku tidak akan peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang tentangmu, meski seluruh dunia memusuhiku, aku akan tetap di pihakmu. Karena itulah, kumohon jangan menangis lagi".

Aku menatap lurus mata Mikage, hanya tergambar tekad yang kuat dan membara di mata Mikage, ia bersungguh-sungguh. Aku merapatkan jari-jari tanganku ke sela-sela jari Mikage yang lebih besar dari tanganku "Ini janji genggaman tangan. Kalau salah satu diantara kita ingat genggaman tangan ini, kita akan ingat janji yang kita lakukan. Selama kita bergenggaman tangan seperti ini, kita bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan kita masing-masing dan rasanya kita saling berhubungan, kan? Karena kau berjanji seperti tadi, maka aku pun begitu".

Dahi kami bersentuhan sambil tetap bergenggaman tangan. Aku menanyakan alasan Mikage yang selalu peduli padaku selama ini "Aku memang sahabatmu, tapi kenapa kau sampai segitunya?".

Mikage tersenyum "karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan menyukaimu".

Aku tertawa geli "hm, aku sudah sering dengar perkataanmu itu. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku juga sayang dan suka padamu".

"bukan, bukan suka dan sayang seperti itu".

"eh? jadi, yang seperti apa?".

"tadi kau tanya kenapa sampai segitunya, kan? karena sampai tahap itulah aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku".

Wajahku terasa panas, pasti wajahku saat ini memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Mikage barusan "tunggu, perkataanmu barusan itu seakan kau…".

"…bukan seakan, tapi memang".

Dengan wajah memerah, Mikage menatapku sambil menggenggam tanganku "Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, aku menyukaimu. ini bukan karena tanggung jawab atas peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi karena murni perasaanku sendiri. Bolehkah aku terus berada disisimu, sebagai kekasihmu?".

Apa! jadi gadis yang disukai Mikage selama ini adalah aku?! Jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku spontan menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah "…itu…".

Tiba-tiba, muncul flashback di kepalaku. Aku melihat seorang anak remaja berambut pirang yang umurnya sepantaran denganku berdiri di depanku. Aku tidak ingat jelas wajahnya.

"…aku berjanji atas nama dewa, kelak aku pasti akan datang kembali padamu…".

Sambil melakukan 'janji genggaman tangan' padaku, kudengar suaranya yang lembut berbicara padaku. Kepalaku sakit dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Mikage terkejut dan dengan sigap, ia segera menangkap tubuh Maria sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai. Melihat wajah Maria yang pucat, Mikage menyentuh pipi Maria "haah, ini pasti akibat kau memaksakan diri. Padahal kau baru saja sadar".

Setelah itu, Mikage menggendong tubuh Maria dan segera membawanya kembali ke ruang perawatan. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Mikage dan Maria, di atap gedung rumah sakit sebelah, Souichirou, Shuri dan Keith bersembunyi karena ingin mendengar pembicaraan Mikage dan Maria. Mulanya Shuri ingin memanggil mereka berdua, tapi Keith yang bisa membaca situasi menyeret dan menutup mulut Shuri di tempat mereka bersembunyi saat ini, sedangkan Souichirou cuma ikut-ikutan aja. Souichirou menyusul Mikage dan Keith pulang bersama kakaknya.

Shuri merenung di atas atap, pikirannya penuh dengan hal yang ia lihat dan dengar barusan "rupanya perasaan Mikage sudah sampai seperti itu… brengsek, tidak ada celah lagi bagiku".


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **Resign From Military To 7** **th** **District**

 **.**

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Saat aku sadar, dokter baru selesai memeriksa keadaanku dan saat aku teringat Souichirou.

AH! Dia pasti akan memarahiku…

Sesuai dugaanku, 'Guntur' Souichirou langsung menggelegar begitu dia menemuiku di ranjang ruang opname tanpa memperdulikan kondisiku saat ini.

"DASAR BODOH!".

Spontan aku menutup mata dan telingaku akibat bentakan Souichirou barusan "Kya! Maafkan aku!".

Mikage berusaha menenangkan Souichirou sambil menepuk bahu Souichirou "sudahlah, Souichirou. Yang penting kan dia ketemu. Lagipula, setelah dokter memeriksanya tadi, bisa dibilang saat ini dia baik-baik saja, kan?".

"masalah ini dan itu beda, Mikage!".

Setelah membentak Mikage, Souichirou melirik ke arahku dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Aku menutup mata dan bersiap karena kukira ia akan memukul atau menamparku, tapi ternyata Souichirou malah memelukku dengan erat "kumohon, dong. Jangan bertindak gegabah lagi. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana".

Aku balas memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan ucapanku "maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu khawatir… dan terima kasih, karena kau begitu peduli padaku".

Saat aku tersenyum padanya, entah kenapa wajah Souichirou dan Mikage memerah. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku meminta pada dokter untuk mengijinkanku keluar dari rumah sakit besok karena aku bosan. Mulanya dokter melarang, tapi setelah aku memaksa akhirnya dokter mengijinkan, dengan syarat aku harus check-up mingguan karena dikhawatirkan benturan dikepalaku akan mempengaruhi syarafku. Siswa/i yang telah lulus ujian kemarin (termasuk kami bertiga) harus mengumpulkan laporan (laporanku sudah kukerjakan dan sudah diserahkan oleh Souichirou). Kupikir ini bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk menyelidiki kebenaran tentang ayah, Father dan kedua kakakku. Aku kembali ke kamarku, mengganti bajuku dan beristirahat karena kepalaku masih nyeri. Aku masih bingung, harus memulai penyelidikan ini dari mana. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku tertidur di ranjangku.

* * *

 _Maria's Dream…_

* * *

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga_ _?"_ pikir Eve saat dia mengambil kelopak bunga yang menempel di jubah Verloren dan dia tiba di taman bunga yang luas bersama Verloren "luar biasa…"

"itu adalah bunga yang memanggil arwah orang mati untuk disucikan. Bunga-bunga itu untuk membebaskan segala penderitaan orang-orang mati" ujar Verloren.

"kau buat semua ini demi membebaskan penderitaan orang lain, sebenarnya kau lebih ramah daripada penampilan luarmu ya?"

"tidak, jika seseorang tidak lagi memiliki rasa takut akan kematian, jumlah orang mati akan bertambah banyak"

"kuralat, ternyata dalamnya sama saja seperti penampilan luarmu. Oh iya, saat aku mati, bisakah kau membuat beberapa bunga ini untukku?"

"tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti itu".

"maaf deh, habisnya kan, bunga-bunga ini cantik… seperti salju" ujar Eve yang tersenyum lebar sambil menebar bunga berwarna putih itu dan mencium salah satu bunga yang dipetiknya. Kulihat Verloren menatap Eve dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba, pemandangan sekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap. Sekelilingku berubah menjadi tanah yang putih karena tertutup salju. Mungkinkah ini kampung halamanku? Aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil (aku di masa kecil).

"kakak… kakak dimana?" tampaknya saat itu aku tersesat, sementara aku tak kunjung beranjak dari sela akar pohon itu.

"Mary-chan!".

"Kak Ichi!" ujarku sambil melirik ke arah anak berambut putih yang menemukanku.

"Mary-chan! ya ampun, kakimu terkilir sampai bengkak membiru begitu. Ayo, kita pulang, naik ke punggungku".

Setelah ia menggendongku, aku bersandar padanya dan kelembutan rambutnya mengenai pipiku "Kak Ichi, rambutmu bagus ya".

"apa iya? Aku tidak terlalu suka, sih. Gara-gara warna rambutku putih semua, jadi diejek seperti kakek-kakek sama kakak kita".

"tapi aku suka rambut Kak Ichi, soalnya putih bersih dan lembut, seperti salju".

Sambil tersenyum, anak berambut putih itu berkata "thank you, Mary-chan".

Entah kenapa, melihat 'aku di masa kecil' yang tengah digendong anak berambut putih yang kupanggil 'Kak Ichi' itu, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan punggung dan kelembutan rambutnya _"ah, itu pasti salah satu kakakku"._

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir karena rasa rindu yang memenuhi dadaku.

* * *

"a... Maria" aku terbangun karena suara yang memanggilku dan sentuhan lembut seseorang.

Kulihat di sampingku Souichirou sedang memegang pipiku yang basah karena air mataku "Souichirou… kapan kalian datang?".

Mikage yang duduk di samping Souichirou menjelaskan "kamu keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa memberitahu kami. Saat kami kembali, pintu kamar tidak dikunci. Berkali-kali kami berusaha membangunkanmu untuk makan malam, tapi kau nggak bangun-bangun. Saat melihatmu yang mengigau sambil menangis, Souichirou menyapu air matamu dan akhirnya kau terbangun".

Dengan wajah cemas, Souichirou menghapus air mataku yang belum berhenti "kenapa? Kamu mimpi buruk?".

Aku duduk di ranjang dan menjelaskan sambil menghapus air mataku "tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… ingatan masa kecilku kembali dan saat aku merasa sangat merindukan seseorang yang kulihat, air mataku mengalir begitu saja".

Souichirou duduk di sampingku "apa kau ingat siapa yang kau lihat?".

"ya, walaupun aku tidak ingat wajahnya, sepertinya dia kakakku. Soalnya dalam kenangan yang kulihat, aku memanggilnya kakak"

Suasana hening sejenak, lalu Mikage menarik tanganku.

"ayo, kita ke Cafetaria. Pokoknya kami pastikan malam ini kau harus makan".

"betul kata Mikage, lebih baik kita sudahi dulu topik ini" ujar Souichirou sambil mengelus kepala Maria.

Sambil makan, Souichirou menjelaskan bahwa Souichirou dapat bocoran lagi dari Kal-san. Souichirou ditempatkan di unit 'Code : A' yang diawasi langsung oleh Miroku-Sama, dengan superior kak Kal, sedangkan aku ditempatkan di unit Black Hawk dan superiorku Ayanami-san.

"besok, sebaiknya kau beri salam pada unit dan superiormu".

"roger. lalu, Mikage dan Keith di pos mana?".

"aku ditempatkan di pos hawkzille patroli, sedangkan Keith ditempatkan di pos yang sama dengan Souichirou".

Keesokan harinya, saat aku hendak pergi ke pos Black Hawk, aku malah tersesat (lagi). Saat aku melewati suatu ruangan, terdengar dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap. Dari suara yang kudengar, sepertinya itu suara Miroku-Sama dan Ayanami-san.

"Maria Klein dari team 9 memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Karena itulah aku menempatkannya sebagai begleitermu. Lalu, apa yang salah dengannya sampai kau terlihat tak suka, Ayanami?"

"Saya berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda. Memang saya juga menyukai kekuatannya yang unik itu, tapi saya khawatir, karena menurut saya hatinya lemah. Dia menangis karena membunuh tahanan itu. Menurut anda, apakah sifatnya ini tidak akan mengganggu?" sahut Ayanami dengan nada dingin, dari cara bicaranya jelas terlihat kalau ia ragu.

" _mereka sedang membicarakanku?"_ pikirku sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua karena penasaran.

Mendengar jawaban Ayanami-san, Miroku-Sama berdiri dan mengambil suatu kotak. Sambil meneruskan pembicaraan, Miroku-Sama mengambil isi kotak tsb "Ayanami, Maria telah kudidik di bawah pengawasanku dan dia murid terbaikku. Memang ada sedikit masalah dengan sifat lembeknya itu, mungkin karena ia perempuan. Tapi walau hatinya lemah, aku tetap menganggap dia sebagai kandidat terkuat untuk wadah Michael's Eye."

"tapi kami sudah membedah tubuh seluruh anggota keluarga Raggs, tapi batu itu belum ditemukan juga".

Miroku-Sama mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari kotak tsb "temukan batu itu, Ayanami. Raphael's Eye masih bereaksi, jadi seharusnya batu itu masih ada".

"apa mungkin ada keturunan yang terlewat?".

"entahlah, seharusnya Michael's Eye terpasang di kalung raja Raggs ini yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk"

Saat aku merasa pernah melihat kalung itu, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit dan berat. Flashback masa laluku muncul. Kalung yang kulihat tadi tergantung di leher 'Ayah'.

"Maria, suatu saat aku pasti akan menjemputmu. Aku menyayangimu, Maria".

Setelah berkata begitu, aku melihat pasukan militer mendekat dan mengerumuni Ayah. Saat semua pasukan menyingkir yang kulihat adalah Ayah yang berlumuran darah bersama Ayanami-san yang membersihkan pedangnya dan mengambil kalung itu. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, begitu pula hatiku karena flashback masa lalu yang baru saja kulihat. Saking sakitnya, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku dan berteriak mengerang kesakitan "AARGHH!".

Setelah itu, tubuhku terasa lemas.

"Maria!", Souichirou langsung menghampiriku dan menangkap tubuhku tepat sebelum aku jatuh ke lantai.

"Souichirou…", aku tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Dari lorong dekat ruang Miroku-Sama, Souichirou dan Kal muncul.

Souichirou yang melihat Maria hendak memanggilnya "Maria?".

"tunggu Sou, kondisinya aneh".

Setelah Maria berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya, sambil menahan tubuhnya yang rubuh ke lantai, Souichirou meneriakkan namanya sebelum akhirnya Maria tak sadarkan diri.

Souichirou menghapus air mata di pipi Maria tepat sebelum Ayanami dan Miroku-sama membuka pintu.

Souichirou berusaha menyadarkan Maria dengan menepuk pipinya "Maria, sadarlah!".

"jangan diguncang kepalanya!".

"terus gimana?".

"Lebih baik kau bawa dia ke kamarnya, sementara aku akan memanggil Chitose".

Souichirou mohon diri untuk pergi pada Ayanami-san, Miroku-Sama, dan Kal. Sementara Souichirou pergi menuju kamar dan Kal pergi untuk memanggil Chitose, Ayanami mulai berunding dengan Miroku-sama di dalam ruangan.

"apa dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi?".

"entahlah. Tapi Miroku-sama, bolehkah saya mengerahkan pasukan saya untuk menangkapnya jika gadis itu melakukan sesuatu?".

"lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan bunuh dia. Ingat itu".

"baik, Miroku-sama".

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kudapati diriku di ranjang dalam kamarku dengan Mikage yang berjaga di sampingku.

Melihatku sudah sadar, Mikage tersenyum lega "ah, kau sudah sadar. Ini sudah malam, loh. Kau pingsan tadi pagi. Souichirou yang membawamu kemari".

Aku berusaha bangun sambil menahan nyeri di kepalaku.

"jangan bangun dulu! terus, kata Chitose-sensei sebaiknya kamu check-up besok".

Aku tidak menanggapi kata-kata Mikage, dan aku sudah memutuskan. Aku harus keluar dari kemiliteran dan menuju dunia luar untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Aku tak akan mendapat kebenaran hanya dengan melihat buku atau file disini. Aku harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Mikage dan Souichirou.

"Maria?".

Aku melirik ke arah Mikage dan tersenyum simpul "apa?".

Mikage duduk di sampingku "kepalamu masih sakit, ya?".

"sedikit… aku pergi mandi dulu, ya".

Kuenyahkan pikiranku tadi dan pergi mandi. Setelah aku memakai piyama, Mikage membantuku mengganti perban di kepalaku. Souichirou masuk sambil membawa makan malam. Aku bertingkah seolah tak ada apa-apa agar mereka berdua tak khawatir. Setelah kami bertiga menyantap makan malam yang dibawa Souichirou, mereka berdua memakai piyama mereka karena kami bertiga bersiap untuk tidur.

"kamu nggak kedinginan apa pakai baju begitu?" komentar Souichirou setelah melihat baju yang kugunakan saat ini. Memang, baju terusan yang kugunakan saat ini terbuka di bagian punggungku. Tapi kupikir tidak apa-apa karena aku menggunakan sweaterku. Saat aku menjatuhkan diriku di ranjangku, tapi kedua sahabatku ini malah mengambil bantal dan selimut mereka.

"oke, kami permisi".

Setelah berkata begitu secara bersamaan, dengan entengnya mereka berdua meletakkan bantal mereka dan berbaring di samping kanan (Mikage) dan kiriku (Souichirou).

"kalian berdua ini apa-apaan! Tidur di ranjang kalian sendiri, sana!" ujarku panik sambil memukulkan bantalku pada mereka berdua.

"ayolah, ini kan malam terakhir kita satu kamar, besok kita sudah ditempatkan ke kamar masing-masing".

Ukh… Mikage berkata begitu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memelas, dasar curang!

"benar kata Mikage, lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran atas perbuatanmu yang seenaknya membuat kami khawatir selama beberapa hari ini".

Duh, Souichirou sama aja curangnya… dan aku harus menahan tawa akibat ucapan Souichirou yang selanjutnya.

"Kami janji deh, kami nggak akan macam-macam. Kalau kami macam-macam, silahkan terbangkan Mikage ke akhirat" ujar Souichirou menunjuk Mikage dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"heh, kurang ajar! kamu juga, bego! Kenapa aku aja yang diterbangin!" ujar Mikage sambil menjitak kepala kemudian mencekik leher Souichirou.

Setelah mati-matian menahan tawa, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas "haah, ya sudah kalau begitu".

Aku sudah pasrah deh, dengan kelakuan mereka berdua kali ini.

Tengah malam, aku membuka mataku untuk memastikan mereka berdua sudah tidur dan menghipnotis mereka berdua agar mereka tidak terbangun dengan cara membisikkan suara dengan frekuensi rendah. Aku tidak bisa melibatkan mereka berdua. Karena itu sebelum pergi, aku menaruh surat resign beserta 2 surat permintaan maaf untuk Souichirou dan Mikage yang kuletakkan di atas meja belajar kami. Setelah mengenakan mantelku, aku pergi menuju gudang penyimpanan hawkzille untuk mengambil salah satu hawkzille. Tapi saat aku sudah di depan gudang, tanpa kuduga Ayanami-san muncul dari belakangku.

"ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur, mau kemana kau tengah malam begini dengan baju setipis itu, Maria Klein?".

"oh, saya hanya... ingin pergi sebentar, untuk menyelesaikan urusan di luar...".

"apa urusan itu berhubungan dengan apa yang kau dengar tadi siang?".

Aku menelan ludahku, celaka.

Dalam sekejap, prajurit bawahan Ayanami-san mengelilingiku tapi aku melihat sekelilingku dengan tenang "…apakah …anda akan menangkapku, Ayanami-san?".

"tergantung. Jika kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kau dengar tadi pagi dan berjanji untuk tidak menyebarkannya, mungkin kami tak akan menghukummu".

"heh… sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, ya".

Aku langsung memunculkan control-type zaiphonku untuk membentuk pedang-pedang yang kemudian kugunakan untuk melumpuhkan para prajurit yang mengelilingiku. Seluruh prajurit itu tumbang, tanpa berlama-lama lagi aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menerobos ke gudang hawkzille.

"tolong minggir!"

Sebisa mungkin aku tak mau melawan Ayanami-san dan aku berhasil melewatinya. Aku berhasil mengambil salah satu hawkzille dan meluncurkannya. Para prajurit berusaha menjatuhkanku dengan menembakkan zaiphon padaku, tapi tidak ada yang mengenaiku. Ayanami-san menyuruh pasukannya berhenti menembakiku dan menyuruh pasukannya untuk mengambil hawkzille untuk mengejarku, tiba-tiba ada zaiphon berwarna hitam legam yang tepat mengenai punggung dan kepalaku.

"AKH!".

Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakitku dan melajukan hawkzille yang kucuri.

Meski aku sempat memasang shield, tapi zaiphon itu tetap mengenai punggungku dan sepertinya juga sukses membuat luka di kepalaku terbuka lagi. Aku tak tahu sekarang ini aku ada dimana, tapi kesadaranku semakin tipis, sebagian pandanganku kabur karena terkena darah yang mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku merasa melihat salju dari kampung halamanku di tengah kesadaranku yang semakin menipis.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Melihat peristiwa itu, Ayanami membentak pasukannya dengan ekspresi datar "siapa yang menembak! Aku memberi perintah untuk mengejarnya, bukan menjatuhkannya!".

"bukan kami, Ayanami-sama. Kelihatannya zaiphon tadi datang dari lantai atas".

Saat Ayanami dan bawahannya sampai di tempat si penembak gelap, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

 _Di tepi tebing pegunungan perbatasan Distrik 1, menuju Distrik 7…_

Di bawah tebing ada tiga orang tengah mengendarai hawkzille, salah seorangnya mengendarai hawkzille di dinding tebing.

"Frau, jangan berjalan disitu, bahaya kalau kena longsor" ujar seorang pria berkacamata dengan warna rambut dan mata scarlet (merah tua) yang bernama Castor.

"biarin, this is my road…" sahut pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru laut yang dipanggil Frau.

"memang benar, orang bodoh suka tempat yang tinggi, sih" ujar pria baby-face dengan mata dan rambut berwarna ungu yang bernama Labrador.

Tak lama kemudian, Maria jatuh bersama hawkzillenya di tepi tebing dan membuat tanah longsor, tepat di atas Frau.

"hah! uwaah!".

Tubuh Maria mendarat tepat di tubuh Frau. Castor dan Labrador turun dari hawkzillenya dan menghampiri Frau yang terjatuh.

"Frau! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Labrador yang pertama kali menemukan Frau.

"oh, masih hidup toh".

"khawatir dikit napa, kacamata?".

Frau bangkit dari posisi semula sambil menggenggam Maria di pangkuannya. Mereka bertiga terkejut karena melihat Maria yang berlumuran darah.

Labrador menutup mulutnya "ya tuhan! Lukanya parah sekali".

Frau menepuk dahinya yang berdarah "gadis kecil ini… sepertinya agak bermasalah".

"lebih baik kita rawat dia di order" ujar Castor membopong Maria.

Setelah menguburkan hawkzille Maria, mereka bertiga memacu hawkzille mereka menuju Distrik 7.

 _Rumah Sakit Order, Distrik 7…_

Beberapa orang biarawati keluar dari kamar tamu dan mohon pamit untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Maria. Di ranjang dalam kamar tamu, Maria masih tak sadarkan diri. Labrador baru saja selesai mengobatinya dengan zaiphon healing type-nya.

Frau masuk disusul oleh Castor "bagaimana kondisinya, Labrador?".

"pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tinggal menunggu kondisinya pulih. Tapi…".

Karena penasaran, Castor menanyakan apakah ada yang aneh.

Labrador melanjutkan perkataannya "kemari dan lihatlah sendiri".

Begitu Frau dan Castor mendekat, Labrador memperlihatkan bagian punggung Maria.

"astaga!?".

Setelah darah yang menutupi tubuh Maria dibersihkan, mereka bertiga terkejut karena melihat di punggung Maria ada bekas luka berbentuk salib yang cukup besar (bagian vertikal membentang di tulang punggung dan bagian horizontal membentang di antara kedua sisi tulang belikat) dan cap budak perang di sisi kiri pinggang Maria. Yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah jumlah bekas luka seperti itu di tubuh Maria sedangkan usia Maria masih sangat muda.

Frau menyadari adanya garis-garis merah di tengkuk leher Maria yang membentuk bunga Lantana _"Astaga! tanda lahir ini…"_.

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

Aku melihat masa kecilku dalam mimpi, kakakku yang berambut putih itu menggendongku dan kami sampai suatu taman. Di taman itu, terdapat lima orang yang sedang berkumpul, 4 orang dewasa dan seorang remaja yang usianya sepantaran denganku saat ini.

"Father, Ak-Kun, Ka-Kun, Ma-kun, kakak, Mary-chan udah ketemu, nih!".

Kelima orang itu menghampiri kami. Remaja berambut pirang itu menggendongku dan menggandeng tangan kak Ichi. Setelah membawa kami berdua masuk ke dalam istana yang sangat besar, kami bertiga tidur di satu ranjang.

" _Aku ingat, Ma-kun yang berambut keriting, Ak-Kun yang berambut hitam, dan Ka-kun yang selalu memakai syal. Mereka bertiga adalah pengawal setia keluargaku, sedangkan Father menjadi bawahan Ayah sekaligus uskup. Remaja berambut pirang itu… pasti kakakku yang tertua. Padahal aku bisa mengingat wajah ketiga pengawal itu, Father dan Ayah. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah kedua kakakku itu?"_

Pemandangannya berganti lagi, Ayah menggenggam tanganku dan menaruh sebuah batu berwarna merah darah di punggung tanganku. Secara ajaib, batu itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku melalui punggung tanganku dan Ayah berkata "Maria, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Michael's Eye ini menyimpan sejarah kerajaan Raggs turun-temurun. Kini giliranmu memilikinya. Kelak, akan tiba saatnya kamu mengerti misimu".

Semuanya kembali gelap, dan aku mendengar suara seseorang berusaha menyadarkanku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seseorang "ah, akhirnya melek juga. Gimana perasaan…".

Belum selesai ucapan pria tak kukenal itu, aku sudah menendang tubuhnya (matanya seram sih). Setelah itu, aku melompat ke atas lemari di dekat jendela itu. Di atas lemari, aku berpikir siapa mereka?

"sakit, nih! apa-apaan kau, gadis kecil!" bentak pria yang kutendang barusan.

Salah seorang yang berambut merah menginjak kepala pria yang membentakku barusan "stop it! Salahmu sendiri, kau membuatnya takut, Frau!".

"salah paham, oi!" sahut Frau setengah menangis.

Pria yang tubuhnya paling pendek mendekatiku. Karena aku tidak tahu mereka itu musuh atau bukan, aku mengeluarkan zaiphon control type-ku dan membuat pedang, untuk menggertak mereka "jangan mendekat! anda mau apa?".

Pria baby-face itu tersenyum "jangan takut, kami bukan musuhmu. Turunlah".

Aku masih ragu dengan perkataannya "kalian siapa?".

Dua orang yang lain mendekatiku dan mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri. Rupanya Castor-san, Labrador-san, dan Frau-san adalah uskup di order yang menolongku saat aku tak sadarkan diri di tepi tebing itu. Cukup jauh juga aku pergi, karena saat ini aku berada di rumah sakit order, Distrik 7. Saat kusentuh bagian punggungku, aku melirik mereka bertiga, apa mereka bertiga melihatnya?

"apa kau dari kemiliteran?" tanya Frau.

Mengingat perlakuan kemiliteran padaku di masa kecil dan keluargaku, aku melayangkan pedang yang barusan kubuat ke arah Frau yang sukses menggores wajah Frau, membentaknya sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuh "jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang biadab itu!".

Frau, Castor, dan Labrador terkejut melihat ekspresi Maria yang langsung berubah begitu mendengar kata militer. Frau meminta maaf padaku, dan Castor menjelaskan bahwa mereka bertiga sudah melihat punggungku. Untung saja mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah budak perang yang melarikan diri saat akan dijual.

Frau mendekatiku dan berdiri tepat di depan lemari "yo, gadis kecil, siapa namamu?".

"Maria… Maria Klein".

Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, setelah mendengar namaku, entah kenapa ekspresi Frau seperti terkejut.

Frau mengambil posisi untuk menangkapku "Maria, ya… mau sampai kamu di atas situ? Ayo turun".

Meski aku baru mengenalnya, entah kenapa hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku bisa percaya padanya dan aku merasa tenang di dekatnya. Aku melompat dari atas lemari, dan Frau menangkap tubuhku. Dia menggendongku menuju ranjang di tengah kamar. Aku merasakan de javu yang cukup kuat di pelukannya.

"Frau-san…".

"ada apa?".

Aku menatap wajahnya "maafkan aku, sikapku padamu tadi sungguh tidak sopan… dan terima kasih karena telah menolongku".

Setelah aku melayangkan senyumku, wajah Frau yang memerah mengingatkanku pada reaksi Souichirou dan Mikage. Apa reaksi semua laki-laki saat melihat perempuan tersenyum memang seperti itu? Pelukannya membuatku merasa tenang dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Ketiga uskup itu keluar dari kamar tamu dan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"selain warna jiwa gadis itu yang begitu indah, jiwanya juga sangat murni. Baru kali ini kulihat warna seindah itu" ujar Labrador tersenyum.

"selain itu, aku juga penasaran dengan alasan perlakuan lembut seseorang. Bukan begitu, Frau?" tanya Castor dengan nada usil.

"dia kan perempuan. Sudah sewajarnya gentleman sepertiku bersikap lembut pada tiap perempuan, kan?".

"maksudku, kau tetap bersikap lembut meski dia bersikap kasar padamu. Padahal biasanya kau anti dekat-dekat dengan gadis yang menolakmu mentah-mentah seperti tadi".

Frau tidak membalas perkataan Castor.

"kau bersikap lembut padanya karena ia perempuan atau karena adikmu?".

"Labrador, untuk saat ini tolong jangan bahas itu".

Setelah berbicara dengan nada datar, Frau langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"dasar, seperti biasa, tidak mau jujur pada diri sendiri" gumam Castor.

Setelah Frau pergi, Labrador meminta Castor untuk menempatkan beberapa penjaga untuk mengawasi Maria. Saat Castor menanyakan alasan Labrador, Labrador melihat ke arah taman bunga "para bunga mulai gelisah".

Mendengar jawaban Labrador, Castor menyetujui permintaan Labrador dan berjanji untuk meminta Frau bekerja sama. Sementara itu, Frau yang merenungi kata-kata Labrador duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia merasakan de javu yang sangat kuat terhadap Maria. Terlebih setelah ia melihat punggung Maria.

" _cap budak perang, tanda lahir di tengkuk leher dan kemampuannya itu… tidak salah lagi, kemungkinan besar ia gadis yang kucari selama ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan bekas luka berbentuk salib itu? tapi jika benar dia gadis yang kucari selama ini, maka aku tinggal mencari anak laki-laki itu"_ pikir Frau.

Tapi karena kepalanya pusing saat ia berusaha mengingat masa kecilnya, dia berhenti berpikir dan tertidur lelap.

.

A/N :

Okay, ada satu lagi fanfiction 07 Ghost yang kubuat dengan judul " The Dragon and The Princess " yang bisa dilihat di s/12684442/1/The-Dragon-and-The-Princess

ini cerita yang sama, bedanya disini Female Teito sebagai heroine bedanya cerita itu adalah POV tokoh lain, dimana Souichirou sebagai hero dan Ouka sebagai heroine. Alasan dibedakan? karena lebih menarik dan mengurangi kapasitas panjangnya cerita ini.

sekian dan terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Chapter** **4** **:** **Violation Of Kor**

 **.**

* * *

 _Maria POV …_

* * *

 _Koridor Order…_

Sudah dua hari aku di Order, dan malam ini aku sedang mengepel lantai bersama para suster.

"hai, baju suster itu cocok juga untukmu" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"ah, selamat malam, Castor-san, Labrador-san, dan Frau-san".

Sebelum pergi, Frau menepuk kepalaku sebelum pergi "ah, gadis kecil, …berhati-hatilah".

" _hati-hati terhadap apa?"_ pikirku.

Meskipun ini memang sudah malam, aku merasa aman sebab order dikelilingi tembok yang tinggi, untuk menyusup pun harus melewati gerbang depan dan belakang. Setelah membantu para suster, aku kembali merenung sambil kembali ke kamarku. Aku sangat terkejut, karena banyak hal di dunia luar yang tidak kuketahui. Saat aku berjalan di lorong menuju kamar yang kutempati, aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang sedang duduk sambil mengelus sebuah foto. Aku menyapanya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"foto siapa yang sedang anda lihat, kek?".

"ini foto keluargaku. Oh iya, nak, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?".

Setelah itu, kakek itu bercerita bahwa ia terpisah dari anak dan cucunya saat perang sedangkan istrinya baru saja meninggal karena sakit. Karena itulah walau kakek itu pulang ke rumah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan hal ini membuatnya kesepian. Aku ikut sedih mendengar ceritanya.

"oh, kau punya tatapan yang sama denganku. Ada apa? ceritakanlah, nak"

Saat aku hendak bercerita, aku melirik kakek itu sekali lagi. Tapi aku langsung menjauh dari kakek itu karena aku melihat sayap dari tulang di punggungnya.

"ada apa, nak? Mengapa kau menjauh?".

Sambil menjaga jarak, aku berusaha tenang "maaf, kek. Tapi sayap dari tulang yang keluar dari punggung anda itu apa?".

Kakek itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tersenyum sinis "rupanya kau bisa melihat ini, ya. Kualitas tinggi memang beda. Maaf ya, bagaimanapun aku harus membawamu agar majikanku senang".

Kakek itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang mendekatiku.

Aku mendengar suara perempuan, entah dari mana _"Incar sayapnya! Kelemahan Kor yang merasuki kakek itu terletak di sayapnya!"_.

Walau aku tak tahu siapa itu, aku tetap mengeluarkan pedang zaiphonku dan menyerang sayapnya. Tapi tidak mempan, dan ujung sayap kakek itu mengarah padaku. Sesaat sebelum sayap itu mengenaiku, seseorang mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakkanku di dekat pilar.

"yo, kakek. Memangnya boleh main serobot gitu?".

Kulihat ke arah suara itu, Frau-san! Disusul Castor-san dan Labrador-san.

Kakek itu menghasut mereka bertiga untuk menyerahkanku "gadis itu buronan kemiliteran, sehingga ia tak akan punya tempat dimanapun di dunia ini. Jiwa gadis itu begitu cantik dan murni, majikanku pasti akan senang jika aku membawanya".

Aku melihat tangan Frau-san bergetar-getar, ada apa dengan tangannya?

"ada hukum sanctuary di order, lagipula bukannya majikanmu akan lebih senang jika kau membawa ini?" ujar Frau sambil mengeluarkan sabit dari tangannya yang bergetar.

Melihat sabit yang keluar dari tangan Frau, kakek itu langsung histeris dan menyerang kami "sabit itu! bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sabit itu!".

Tapi serangannya ditangkis oleh sabit Frau. Karena mengetahui bahwa ia tak mungkin menang, kakek itu berusaha kabur.

Frau melirik ke arahku "tolong jaga dia, Lab. Castor, ikat kakek itu".

"tanpa kau suruh pun…".

Setelah itu aku melihat Castor-san mengeluarkan beberapa benang tipis yang membelenggu gerakan kakek itu.

"Wish to God", sambil tersenyum, Frau-san mengayunkan sabitnya dan mematahkan sayap berbentuk tulang itu, dan kakek itu pingsan.

Sementara Labrador-san dan Castor-san mendatangi kakek itu, aku mendekati Frau-san yang sedang memasukkan sabit itu ke dalam tangannya. Setelah kami berempat mengantarkan kakek itu ke kamar kosong, mereka bertiga mengantarkanku ke kamar yang kutempati.

"Frau-san, apa tanganmu itu tidak sakit?".

"kau tidak takut?".

"kenapa? Aku memang terkejut, tapi untuk apa takut? kalian kan menolongku tadi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan dari kalian".

Mereka bertiga tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, saat aku meminta penjelasan, mereka bertiga mengantarku ke kamar dan menjelaskan peristiwa tadi. Setelah aku duduk di atas ranjang, Castor-san menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

"biar kujelaskan, 1000 tahun yang lalu, dewa kematian dari surga yang telah membunuh putri Raja Langit, Eve yang bernama Verloren turun ke bumi. Dia menyebarkan bencana dan wabah penyakit pada manusia. Karena merasa kasihan, Raja Langit menurunkan 7 dewa dengan kekuatan dari sel Verloren yang disebut 07-ghost, mereka terdiri dari Ea, Landkarte, Relict, Vertrag, Fest, Profe dan Zehel. Mengerti?".

"Zehel…" gumamku, entah kenapa nama itu familiar di telingaku.

Castor melanjutkan ceritanya "07-ghost berhasil mengurung tubuh Verloren ke dalam Michael's Eye, sementara kenangan jiwa Verloren dikurung dalam Raphael's Eye, dan jiwa Verloren terus mengembara di dunia sebagai manusia yang bereinkarnasi tanpa bisa kembali ke langit. Sebelum Verloren disegel, dia melepaskan sejumlah besar Kor. Di sinilah bagian yang mulai rumit, sebelum manusia lahir, dia diberikan 3 mimpi oleh Raja Langit, mereka harus mencari mimpi mereka dan saat semua mimpi mereka terkabulkan mereka akan kembali ke surga. Nah, dalam proses ini, ada anak nakal yang mengganggu".

"oh, Kor tadi" gumamku.

"kau tahu dari mana?" ujar Frau.

"ada suara perempuan, entah dari mana yang membisikannya padaku".

Walau mereka bertiga sempat keheranan, Castor-san melanjutkan ceritanya "Mereka mengabulkan 3 permintaan manusia dan saat 3 permintaan itu terkabulkan, orang itu akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Akan muncul makhluk bernama Wars saat Kor sudah memenuhi 3 permintaan, mengerti?".

"saya mengerti, Castor-san".

Sambil menghisap rokok, Frau bertanya "by the way, benda yang kau keluarkan saat pertemuan pertama kita dan yang tadi itu… control-type zaiphon, kan?".

"…memang, tapi anda tahu dari mana, Frau-san?".

"aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki zaiphon control-type juga, saat aku masih seumuranmu".

Setelah aku menjelaskan cara kerja control-type zaiphonku pada Castor-san dan Labrador-san, mereka memberitahuku bahwa mereka (kecuali Frau) agak terkejut karena baru kali ini mereka melihat zaiphon control type yang tergolong sangat langka. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga memintaku untuk merahasiakan kejadian malam ini dan keluar dari kamar. Entah kenapa, sebelum terlelap dalam tidurku, aku teringat senyuman Frau-san saat mengayunkan sabitnya pada Kor tadi. Kilatan mata dan senyumannya tadi terasa begitu indah, tapi juga terasa begitu dingin dan kejam, seperti dewa kematian. Yah, kesanku tentangnya mengingatkanku pada Souichirou.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela besar di depanku. Saat aku bangun, aku melihat ketiga suster yang merawatku, suster Rosalie yang berambut pirang, suster Libelle yang berambut ungu, dan suster Athena yang berambut biru. Setelah aku berganti baju, suster Rosalie duduk di sampingku, memeriksa keadaanku.

"Bagaimana? Apa lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi?".

Aku menoleh ke arah suster Rosalie dan menanyakan alasan mereka bersikap baik padaku. Suster Libelle dan suster Athena ikut duduk di sampingku. Sambil mengelus kepalaku, suster Libelle balik bertanya padaku.

"Maria sendiri, alasanmu berbuat baik pada orang lain apa?".

Aku teringat pada teman-temanku "karena aku menyayangi mereka…".

Suster Athena menggenggam tanganku "itulah pekerjaan kami, menyayangi dan memberi kasih sayang pada orang yang membutuhkannya. Aku, Libelle, dan Rosalie sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Bagaimana kalau Maria juga coba?".

"hah? Maksudnya…".

Belum selesai aku bicara, suster Athena menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar disusul kedua suster lain, menuju sebuah taman bunga di bagian timur Order. Saat aku berpikir apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, ternyata ketiga suster itu malah mengenalkanku pada anak-anak itu dan memintaku untuk mengajari mereka. Walaupun bingung karena aku tidak tahu harus mengajari apa, aku terima saja. Sebab mereka bertiga yang merawatku saat aku terluka kemarin, selain itu aku tidak tega melihat anak-anak yang sudah memasang wajah memelas di depanku ini. Saat aku bertanya apa yang ingin mereka pelajari, mereka memintaku untuk mengajari mereka cara menyanyikan lagu di gereja ini. Saat mereka memberikan partitur lagu itu, aku ingat bahwa lagu ini sering kunyanyikan saat aku masih ada di gereja bersama Father dan kakak. Sambil bernyanyi dan bermain bersama anak-anak itu, tanpa terasa hari sudah senja. Saat aku pergi, beberapa anak menarik rokku dan memintaku untuk datang lagi kesini besok.

Frau muncul dari balik tembok "kau tahu, saat bermain bersama anak-anak tadi, kau sangat cantik dan terlihat bersinar, gadis kecil".

Setelah itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku.

" _hah? Jadi dia menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Apa-apaan dia?"_ pikirku sambil memegang wajahku yang terasa panas dan memerah.

Keesokan harinya, aku menepati janjiku pada anak-anak itu. Kali ini mereka memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu yang mereka minta. Karena merasa tenang bersama anak-anak ini, aku mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

.

Saat Maria mulai bernyanyi, ketiga suster dan uskup yang biasa mendampingi Maria itu mengawasinya dari lantai 2.

Suara nyanyian Maria terdengar sampai depan gerbang.

" _suara ini… tidak salah lagi"_ _._

Seseorang masuk ke dalam lingkungan order dan mencari sumber suara nyanyian yang dia dengar. Saat pemuda itu melihat Maria, dia membuka tudungnya dan memanggil Maria "Maria!".

Maria menghentikan nyanyiannya dan terkejut ketika melihat ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya "…Mikage…".

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Mikage langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Maria "Maria, syukurlah kau selamat! Akhirnya kutemukan kau!".

.

Aku terkejut dan tak bisa apa-apa karena rasa terkejut dan rindu padanya yang melebur memenuhi dadaku. Tapi aku sadar berkat anak-anak di sekelilingku yang menatap kami "Mikage, lepaskan aku! Dilihatin sama anak-anak, nih!".

Mikage menyadari tatapan anak-anak di sekelilingnya dan mengajak ngobrol salah seorang di antara mereka "maaf, dik. Kalian dengan Maria sedang apa?".

Setelah anak itu menjelaskan bahwa aku diminta menjadi guru privat musik mereka pada Mikage, Mikage berdiri "kalau begitu, kakak pinjam guru musik kalian ini, ya".

"kya! Mikage, turunkan aku!".

Dengan mudahnya, Mikage menggendongku dan membawaku pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang terbengong itu.

.

Di lantai 2, ketiga uskup dan suster itu ikut terbengong-bengong.

"siapa laki-laki itu!".

Setelah berteriak begitu, Frau langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencari Maria yang digendong Mikage, disusul Labrador dan Castor yang menahan tawa karena geli dengan sikap Frau yang overprotektif terhadap Maria.

* * *

 _Di Taman Pusat Order…_

Setelah sampai di tepi air mancur, Mikage menurunkanku. Sambil duduk di anak tangga, kami memulai pembicaraan. Mikage mempersilakanku untuk bicara duluan. Aku menceritakan pada Mikage mengenai ingatan masa kecilku yang kembali, juga pencarian informasi yang kulakukan. Setelah aku meminta maaf atas perbuatanku yang seenaknya meninggalkan mereka berdua, Mikage menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sambil menatapku, Mikage memegang tanganku "satu hal yang patut disyukuri saat ini, Maria Klein, tidak ditelantarkan oleh keluarganya".

"…kau nggak marah?".

"aku nggak marah, tapi kalau kau punya masalah, paling tidak katakan padaku. Apa aku tidak bisa jadi tempatmu bersandar, atau kau memang tidak bisa mempercayaiku?".

Karena perkataannya membuatku naik darah, aku membenturkan kepalaku pada dahinya. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil memegang pipinya "…sudah 3 tahun kita bersama di kelas dan kamar yang sama, aku mengenal dirimu dan tidak mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu, kan!?".

Setelah mengelus dahinya, Mikage tersenyum "thank you, Maria. Tapi ingatlah ini, kemanapun dan sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap mencari dan mengejarmu, meski harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun".

Teringat dengan pernyataan Mikage di atap rumah sakit, aku tidak heran lagi dengan sikap Mikage yang berubah setelah kami bertemu.

"manis sekali kata-katamu. Kemarin kau bilang tidak peduli meski harus dimusuhi oleh seluruh orang di dunia sekalipun, sekarang kau bilang begini…".

Mikage berdiri sambil membelakangiku "…kurasa, aku sudah bilang tentang perasaanku, kan?".

Aku menghela napas sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku "aku juga sudah beri jawabanku, kan?".

Mikage menoleh ke arahku "oh, surat itu? udah kurobek sebagai pelampiasanku".

Aku menepuk dahiku "okay, seperti yang kukira… laki-laki keras kepala sepertimu pasti akan menolaknya".

"tentu saja. Aku tahu, kau melakukan hal ini karena kau punya alasan. Tapi, kepergianmu yang tanpa kata-kata ini membuatku takut, kalau kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi".

"baik, aku minta maaf soal itu. tapi aku heran padamu, kenapa kau tetap memilihku? padahal banyak gadis baik-baik dari keluarga normal yang lebih baik dariku…".

"hah… kau itu terlalu merendahkan dirimu. Dari insiden 3 tahun yang lalu dan yang kemarin, kau rela terluka demi melindungi orang lain, tidak memperdulikan siapa dia dan bagaimana sikapnya padamu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyebutmu sebagai gadis yang tidak baik? Nggak mungkin!".

Setelah mengambil napas sejenak, Mikage melanjutkan ucapannya "Bahkan… peristiwa itu sampai membekas… pada tubuhmu".

Aku refleks mendongakkan kepalaku "oh, jadi apakah perasaanmu itu karena tanggung jawab?".

"bukan begitu, perasaanku ini tulus. Percayalah!".

"okay, Mr… tapi kembali ke suratku, kalau belum dicoba, mana kita tahu, kan?".

"aku tahu pasti! Aku menyadari perasaanku setelah insiden 3 tahun yang lalu, dan di saat bersamaan setelah kau sadar, aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku karena apa yang kulihat!".

Aku menautkan alis karena heran bercampur penasaran "…memang, apa yang kau lihat?".

"…aku melihat… kau dipeluknya saat aku hendak menjengukmu. Bukan hanya karena aku tidak mau bersaing dengan sahabat sendiri, tapi juga karena ekspresimu saat itu. Tapi, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, sosokmu pasti terbayang di benakku, semua dalam dirimu yang kusukai… menghantuiku, sampai membuatku kacau... aku sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini".

Aku tahu betul yang dimaksud Mikage adalah Souichirou, padahal ia hanya kuanggap kakak "meskipun kau tahu kalau wanita yang kau cintai ini seorang pembunuh?".

"berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!".

"tapi kenyataaannya memang benar, kan?!".

Mikage menahan tanganku "kumohon, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini, rasanya sakit tiap melihatmu yang selalu memasang pembatas di antara kita karena rasa bersalahmu. Kalau tidak, aku akan ikut menyalahkan diriku karena kau jadi begini karena bangsaku yang telah menghancurkan negara bangsamu".

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa termangu akhirnya bereaksi "hei, itu melanggar aturan! Curang?!".

"untuk menghadapi gadis keras kepala sepertimu, mau nggak mau harus!?" sahut Mikage sambil mengatur napas.

Aku mengambil napas "kamu tuh yang keras kepala. Bukan hanya itulah alasanku, tapi juga karena…".

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Tanpa diketahui Maria dan Mikage, di balik dinding dekat tangga trio bishop (Frau, Castor dan Labrador) baru saja sampai dan bersembunyi di balik pilar seperti totempole.

"siapa sih, laki-laki itu? Pacarnya? Pakai pegangan tangan segala".

"Frau, kenapa kau peduli sekali pada Maria?" tanya Castor yang ada di tengah.

"apa katamu, Castor? Aku hanya…".

Labrador yang ada di bawah menenangkan mereka berdua "sst… mereka mulai bicara lagi".

(okay, karena penasaran dengan hubungan Maria dan Mikage, trio ini langsung pasang kuping, dasar para uskup kurang kerjaan).

Setelah suasana hening sesaat, Maria membuka mata setelah diam beberapa saat "…aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memang mau terus berada di sampingku".

Senyum khas Mikage yang lembut kembali menghias wajahnya, detik berikutnya Mikage memeluk Maria "Jangan pernah pergi dariku tanpa kata-kata seperti kemarin. Tak usah pura-pura deh, kau pasti kesepian, kan? Karena itu kau membiarkanku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu".

Maria memegang pipi Mikage "…aku sangat mengenalmu, Mikage. kalaupun kau kusuruh pulang sekarang juga, memangnya kau mau pulang begitu saja?".

"yap, aku akan pulang kok, tapi harus bersamamu".

"tuh, kan… dasar bodoh! Dengan kau datang kemari, kau tahu resikonya, kan?".

"aku tahu, semakin susah bagi kita untuk berpisah… tapi sekarang, terima dulu hukuman dariku atas perbuatanmu yang seenaknya meninggalkan kami".

Maria menautkan alisnya "eh, apa itu?".

Sambil menggenggam erat kedua lengan Maria, Mikage mencium kening dan kedua pelupuk mata Maria. Tentu saja trio bishop ini dibuat terbelalak oleh 'hukuman' yang didapat Maria dari Mikage. Maria langsung terduduk lemas sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mikage yang menggengam tangan Maria ikut duduk "Maria! kau kena…", tapi Mikage menghentikan ucapannya setelah melihat wajah Maria yang memerah.

"…kh… Mikage… perempuan mana yang nggak kaget kalau dicium mendadak kaya gini?! Kukira jantungku mau copot, tahu?!".

Mikage duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Maria "ahaha… maaf, deh. Habis, kau nulis kalimat kaya gitu di akhir suratmu".

Maria menundukkan kepalanya "…padahal, alasanku menulis itu juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?".

"…kau sendiri, kenapa nggak mau ngerti? Setelah semua yang terjadi selama ini di antara kita, kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu dan mendampingi perempuan lain? mana bisa! Mudah untuk berteori, tapi prakteknya kan susah".

Mikage mulai cemas karena Maria menyentuh punggungnya dalam diam "eng… Maria?".

Betapa terkejutnya Mikage melihat tetes air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Maria "Ma, Maria! kok malah nangis, sih? kata-kataku menyinggungmu, atau.. lukamu sakit lagi?".

Maria menggelengkan kepalanya "…bukan gitu… malah sebaliknya, aku senang kok… tapi aku benar-benar bingung. Karena aku merasa kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Akibat perang 10 tahun yang lalu, tak hanya asal-usulku yang tidak jelas, aku pun sudah terlalu banyak berbuat dosa. Semasa di akademi, kau juga tahu statusku sebagai mantan budak perang, kan? Semua kata mereka benar, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang kubunuh, berbeda sekali dengan gadis itu… dan juga kau. Aku selalu memasang topeng agar orang lain tak melihat sisi lemahku, tapi kenapa… kau selalu disisiku?".

Mikage mengaruk-garuk kepala "sigh… aku tahu, mungkin sebagai keturunan dari bangsa yang telah menghancurkan negaramu, aku tak punya hak untuk bicara begini. Tapi paling tidak, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa semua sumpahku untukmu itu bukan karena kasihan ataupun rasa tanggung jawab, tapi sungguh-sungguh murni dan tulus karena perasaanku. Apa boleh buat, kan? Aku sudah terlanjur… cinta mati padamu".

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Maria memeluk Mikage erat-erat sambil tersenyum lembut "…bodoh, aku tidak peduli hal itu. aku justru sangat berterima kasih padamu yang selalu ada untukku. Aku tahu, aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu atas perasaanmu, karena saat kita berpikir bahwa kita menyukai seseorang, maka sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan perasaan ini".

Melihat Maria yang berkata begitu sambil menatapnya, Mikage mengelus-elus kepala Maria sambil tersenyum khasnya. Mikage memeluk Maria sambil beradu kepala dan berkata "saat nanti kau berhasil menemukan keluargamu, kenalkan ya".

Maria tersenyum karena ucapan Mikage barusan terdengar sebagai ucapan bahwa ia yakin kalau keluarga Maria masih hidup "iya, pasti…".

Karena kata-kata yang terdengar dan pemandangan yang terlihat oleh mereka seperti tadi, otomatis membuat trio bishop ini salah paham dan mengira kalau Maria dan Mikage itu sepasang kekasih.

Saat hendak makan malam, Maria memperkenalkan Mikage pada ketiga bishop dan ketiga suster yang menolong dan merawatnya selama Maria tinggal di Order (sebagai sahabatnya, tentunya). Mikage mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada mereka berenam. Walaupun mereka menyambut Mikage dengan ramah, entah kenapa Maria merasa sikap Frau agak berbeda. Usai makan malam, Mikage diantar ke kamar lain oleh Castor dan Labrador. Sementara Maria kembali ke kamar bersama Frau atas permintaan Mikage yang takut Maria nyasar lagi.

* * *

 _Sementara itu, Di Benteng Hohburg…_

"bagaimana Maria Klein bisa kabur! Padahal dia kandidat Michael's Eye yang berharga, tapi kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Jelaskan pada kami, AYANAMI!" ujar salah satu petugas militer dalam meeting.

"ada laporan yang menyebutkan bahwa Maria Klein saat ini ada di Distrik 7" ujar Kolonel Katsuragi.

"gadis manis itu pasti balik lagi, ya kan, Aya-tan?" ujar Hyuuga.

"mayor, jangan baca buku begitu di ruang meeting" sahut Konatsu.

"zzz~~~" dengkur Kuroyuri yang tertidur sambil digendong oleh begleiternya, Haruse.

"kalian ini serius tidak?! Terutama kau, yang di pojok kiri!" bentak salah satu pekerja militer yang menahan amarahnya sejak tadi sembari memukul meja.

Haruse memberi hormat "siap, pak!".

Miroku-sama mulai angkat bicara "Lebih baik kalian cari gadis itu segera, gadis itu harus kita dapatkan kembali".

"normalnya, untuk kabur dari distrk 1 ini melalui jalur udara, hanya ada dua jalan, yaitu melewati pos penjagaan yang dijaga 5.000 pasukan atau… melewati tebing yang biasa dilewati oleh Wendy Sky Runner yang bisa mengacaukan armada terbesar di tentara kita".

"maksudmu gadis kecil itu bisa melewati Wendy yang bisa mengacaukan bala tentara kita itu?".

"gadis itu memang bukan gadis biasa, tapi anda sekalian tenang karena saya sudah mengontak mata-mata kita di Distrik 7 untuk mencari gadis itu".

Suasana di ruang meeting hening setelah ucapan Ayanami itu.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian…_

 _Di ruang tunggu Misa…_

Seperti hendak meyakinkan sesuatu, Frau bertanya "apa benar itu yang kau lihat, Labrador? Tak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan?".

"ya, penjemput Mikage sebentar lagi akan datang. Saat ini pun ia tinggal setengah. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah memberi waktu perpisahan pada Maria".

Dengan wajah pucat, Frau berkata "apa-apaan ini? Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang dengan jiwa yang tinggal separuh".

Labrador meneruskan ucapannya "Aku melihat dalam ramalanku, akan ada seseorang yang mengejar Maria dan menghancurkan dunia Maria saat ini".

"dan orang itu, bukan Mikage-kun?".

"bukan dia"

Sementara kedua temannya bercakap-cakap, Frau memutar-mutar topinya "yah, aku nggak ngerti hal-hal sulit begini, intinya saat keadaan darurat, kita kabur aja".

Ucapan Frau barusan yang terdengar oleh Uskup Agung berakhir dengan jitakan di kepala Frau karena Frau sudah sering bolos. Akhirnya Castor menempatkan salah satu bonekanya untuk mengawasi Maria dan Mikage.

* * *

 _Maria's POV..._

* * *

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah aku meninggalkan militer. Aku bersyukur pengejar belum datang ke sini, jadi aku bisa pergi sebelum pengejar datang. Rencananya, setelah Frau-san dkk menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam misa, aku akan pamit pada mereka. Sambil menunggu, aku mengajak Mikage untuk jalan-jalan selagi mengisi waktu luang. Tapi aku merasakan keanehan saat menyentuh tangannya.

"…Mikage, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?".

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, Mikage langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan kabur meninggalkanku. Tentu saja aku mengejarnya. Sudah kuduga ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

.

 _Di Rumah Kaca Bagian Utara Order…_

Suara organ terdengar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu pertanda misa telah dimulai, bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Mikage.

Aku menghampiri Mikage yang tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya "Mikage! Ada apa denganmu?".

Walaupun dia sempat membentakku agar aku tidak mendekat, aku tetap mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri "…sudah kuduga, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?".

Dia menatapku sambil memegang erat pundakku "dengarkan aku baik-baik selama suaraku masih sampai padamu, Maria. Pertama, jangan balas dendam dan menjadikan militer sebagai musuhmu, kau pasti tahu kalau balas dendam tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, berjalanlah di jalan yang penuh cahaya dan teruslah lihat ke depan. Kedua, kau payah dalam menerima kebaikan orang dan membuka diri, tapi kau gadis paling tegar dan terkuat yang pernah kutemui dan kau juga orang pertama yang menerimaku apa adanya, tapi itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu selama aku masih ada dalam kenanganmu".

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu, Mikage?" ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

Sambil mundur satu langkah, Mikage mengucapkan satu permintaan terakhirnya "yang terakhir, tolong bunuh aku, Maria".

Permintaan Mikage barusan membuat wajah Maria menjadi pucat "yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu kan!".

"kalau begitu larilah! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Seseorang… yang bukan diriku… mengejarmu. Sialan… aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku sendiri, mana mungkin kuserahkan kau pada mereka".

"mereka? kau diapa-apakan oleh pihak kemiliteran, ya?".

Aku makin tak mengerti, yang kulihat kini adalah Mikage yang tengah bertengkar dengan seseorang di dalam dirinya. Setelah Mikage terdiam sebentar, dia menatapku dan mengulurkan tangannya "Maria, kembalilah ke kemiliteran bersamaku, ayo".

Bukan hanya perasaanku, nada suaranya yang memanggilku tak lagi lembut juga tatapan matanya yang dingin membuatku mundur perlahan "tidak, kau bukan Mikage, siapa kau?".

"sigh… sesuai informasi, kau memang gadis yang cerdas. Baiklah, karena terlanjur ketahuan, sekalian saja kuseret kau ke kemiliteran".

Sebilah sayap dari tulang muncul di pungungnya. Saat ia menghampiriku dan hendak menangkapku, sebuah boneka muncul dan mendorongku keluar dari rumah kaca. Aku segera kabur dari sana.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

"ho… ada pemain boneka yang tak tahu diri rupanya".

Boneka buatan Castor rusak dalam satu serangan. Castor memegang kepalanya "ukh, aku kehilangan kontak dengan bonekaku di rumah kaca bagian utara".

Frau segera membungkukkan badan "Castor, Labrador, tolong urus tempat ini. Aku pergi sebentar".

Frau melepaskan rohnya dari tubuhnya dan segera pergi mencari Maria. Tak lama setelah Frau pergi, uskup agung mendekati Castor "Castor, Frau kemana?".

"Frau sedang pergi untuk membasmi penyusup di order. Dia adalah Kor bersayap satu yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh anak lelaki dengan jiwa yang tinggal setengah".

Wajah uskup agung langsung berubah menjadi pucat setelah mendengar penjelasan Castor.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Chapter** **5** **:** **Sayonara, Maria And Farewell, Mikage**

 **.**

* * *

 _Maria POV …_

* * *

Aku terus berlari menjauh dari Mikage yang tengah dirasuki seseorang.

" _saat ini setengah jiwa Mikage sedang ditahan seseorang. Yang kini sedang mengejarmu adalah seseorang yang telah mencuri setengah jiwa Mikage"_ _._

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara perempuan itu.

" _siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa seseorang itu mencuri jiwa Mikage?"._

" _penjelasannya nanti saja! Yang terpenting sekarang kita cari cara agar ia pergi dari tubuh Mikage, kalau tidak Mikage bisa mati!"_.

Sambil berusaha tenang, aku menendang pintu sebuah ruangan dan menerobos masuk. Aku sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan jalan tanpa dinding. Daripada disebut jalan, aku merasa ini lebih tepat disebut jembatan.

"petak umpetnya sudah selesai, Maria Klein".

Aku memperhatikan seseorang di depanku dengan seksama "kau… kenapa kau mencuri jiwa Mikage?".

"aku hanya ingin membawamu kembali atas perintah Miroku-sama, karena itulah kugunakan anak ini untuk menjemputmu".

Aku memanggil beberapa pedang dengan zaiphon control type-ku dan mengincar sayapnya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengikuti kecepatannya, sampai akhirnya ia mendesakku dan mencengkram kedua lenganku sambil menahan tubuhku di lantai.

"percuma saja, jika kau hancurkan sayap ini, jiwa anak ini akan ikut hilang dan itu berarti ia akan mati".

"lepaskan aku! Kembalikan jiwa Mikage".

"sayang sekali, gadis bodoh, jiwa anak ini tak akan kembali. ini hukuman untuknya yang berani mengkhianati kemiliteran demi melindungimu".

Perkataannya membuatku sangat shock. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jiwa Mikage telah pergi.

"… _Mistress, biar aku yang mengurusnya…"_ _._

Setelah suara itu muncul di kepalaku, aku kehilangan kesadaran karena kepalaku sakit sekali.

* * *

 _Maria POV_ _End_ _…_

* * *

Sebuah batu berwarna merah darah muncul dari tangan kanan Maria. Mata Maria pun berubah menjadi bola mata kucing berwarna merah darah.

"lepaskan Mistress-ku"

Setelah menendang tubuh Mikage (masih dalam kesadaran Ayanami), Maria mengeluarkan pedang-pedang tipis dan panjang.

"keluar dari tubuh anak itu. Lv. 20, Release" Maria menyerang Mikage tanpa ragu.

Dari warna mata dan batu di tangan kanan Maria, Ayanami (dalam tubuh Mikage) mengetahui bahwa yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Michael's Eye. Ayanami terpaksa menyerang Maria dengan cara men-chop bagian belakang leher Maria. Saat Maria tak sadarkan diri, sebelum Ayanami menyentuh Maria, seseorang dengan jubah hitam muncul dan mengarahkan sabitnya pada Ayanami.

"kaukah orangnya? yang mengambil setengah jiwa Mikage? Berkah dewa untukmu, brengsek".

"heh, kau masih tetap saja arogan, Zehel".

"hoh, siapa kau? Seharusnya tidak ada yang hidup setelah melihat wujud ini".

"aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu".

Frau menghampiri Maria yang tak sadarkan diri "apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini?".

"yah, hanya kubuat pingsan, karena aku dilarang membunuhnya dan diminta untuk membawanya kembali hidup-hidup".

"oleh siapa?".

"pertanyaan bodoh".

Ayanami dan Frau beradu kekuatan.

"kh…"

Saat Maria sadar, Maria melihat sesosok tengkorak raksasa dengan jubah hitam sedang bertarung dengan seseorang dalam tubuh Mikage _"tanda itu dan sabit itu, mungkinkah dia…"_ _._

Mereka berdua berhenti bergerak dan Frau mengarahkan sabitnya pada tubuh Mikage.

"kenapa berhenti, Zehel? Kalau kau ingin mengusirku dari tubuh anak ini, kau harus menebasku. Walaupun itu berarti anak ini akan mati".

Frau berada di posisi yang sulit karena apa yang dikatakan Ayanami itu benar.

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Maria langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Frau dari belakang "jangan, Frau! Kumohon jangan!".

Frau menepuk kepalaku "Maria, jiwa Mikage saat ini kesakitan, dan memohon pertolongan. Jika ia tak segera ditolong…".

Saat Maria merasa benar-benar bingung, suara perempuan itu muncul lagi dari dalam kepalanya _"gunakan zaiphon control type-mu dan buatlah pedang. Tusukkan ke dadanya"._

" _tapi.."._

" _sudah, lakukan saja!"_

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Frau dan menuruti bisikan perempuan itu. Sesaat sebelum ujung pedangku menyentuh tubuh Mikage, aku menghentikan lenganku.

"kenapa berhenti?" ujar Ayanami heran.

"aku tak mungkin bisa… mencabut nyawa orang yang kusayangi".

Setelah itu, kesadaran Mikage mendesak Ayanami untuk keluar "keluar kau.. dari tubuhku… jika tidak".

Suara ini jelas suara Mikage. Saat kesadaran Mikage muncul, Mikage merenggut pedang di tanganku dan menusuk dadanya sendiri "maafkan aku, Maria".

"kau, bocah… kali ini kalian kulepaskan. Tapi ingatlah gadis kecil, selama kau tidak kembali, kau akan terus kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Oh iya satu lagi, Zehel, suatu hari nanti sabit itu pasti akan kembali ke tanganku. Jaga sabit itu baik-baik sampai saatnya tiba".

"tidak mungkin, jadi kau!".

Setelah itu, tubuh Mikage tersungkur ke tanah.

Melalui telepati, Frau segera memanggil Castor dan Labrador _"Castor, Labrador, cepat datang ke jembatan cobaan, sekarang!"_.

Walau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Labrador dan Castor segera pergi ke jembatan cobaan, diikuti Uskup Agung karena Misa telah berakhir bersamaan dengan datangnya malam.

* * *

 _Maria POV…_

* * *

"Mikage!".

Aku segera menghampiri Mikage dan saat aku hendak memastikan keadaannya, sebelah tangan Mikage menggenggam tanganku sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang pipiku "tenang saja, dia sudah pergi. Karena itu, jangan nangis dong, nanti cantikmu hilang, lagi".

"dasar si bego, sempat-sempatnya ngomong gitu. Kamu itu benar-benar bikin aku takut, tahu. Sekarang kita obati dulu lukamu".

Saat aku hendak meminta Frau yang sudah kembali ke raga kasarnya untuk membantuku membawa Mikage, Mikage menahan lenganku dan menatapku seakan meminta padaku agar aku tetap disini "…Mikage?".

Di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan yang menerangi kami berdua, Mikage memintaku untuk mendengarkan perkataannya sambil tetap bergenggaman tangan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain meminta maaf padanya, karena dia melindungiku sampai jadi begini, sedangkan ia tetap menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum dan berkata ini bukan salahku seolah untuk menghiburku.

"Selama ini, orang lain takut padaku karena aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka hanya dengan menyentuhnya, termasuk keluargaku. Aku berusaha keras di militer agar orang lain mengakuiku, tapi hanya Souichirou dan kau yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kau tidak menjauh dariku, itu saja cukup. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi cahaya bagiku".

"kamu ngomong apa, sih? Seharusnya aku yang ngomong begitu".

Mikage batuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, membuatku panik dan takut "bertahanlah, Mikage! biar kuobati lukamu!?".

Sambil mengeluarkan healing type zaiphon, aku masih mendengarkan perkataan Mikage yang menggenggam tanganku.

"maafkan aku, karena tak bisa menepati janjiku, Maria. Paling tidak… jangan beritahu pada keluargaku… bahwa orang kemiliteran yang… membunuhku".

"jangan ngomong begitu! bagaimana dengan perasaan keluargamu kalau kau tinggalkan mereka!".

Aku masih berusaha mengobatinya dengan healing type-ku.

"pedangmu tadi… kutusukkan tepat di bagian hati, karena itu pendarahanku ini… sulit untuk dihentikan".

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu Mikage, aku sudah tahu hal itu.

"berhenti bicara! Kau harus tetap hidup!".

Karena aku terus berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, aku sampai tidak menghiraukan air mataku yang terus mengalir. Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, Mikage menyentuh pipiku "jangan menangis, aku lakukan ini semua atas keinginanku sendiri".

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang terus menyentuh pipiku "kenapa kau tetap rela berkorban sampai begini hanya karena aku, padahal aku sudah…".

Tanpa menghiraukan Frau yang ada di belakang kami, Mikage menciumku. Setelah bibir kami bersentuhan, Mikage tersenyum dan berbisik dengan lembut "because I Love You, Maria. kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah hanya karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Kau boleh melupakanku, tapi berjanjilah, jangan menangis dalam kesedihan seperti ini lagi. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat kau tersenyum".

Meski hati kecilku tak ingin mengakuinya, aku sadar ini adalah perpisahan. Aku hanya bisa menghentikan air mataku dan tersenyum padanya. Setelah Mikage tersenyum lembut padaku dan kami berpelukan, kurasakan genggamannya melemah hingga ia terjatuh dan sebelah tangannya yang memegang pipiku terjatuh.

"Mikage?", Aku terus memanggil Mikage dan memintanya untuk membuka matanya sampai suara perempuan itu terngiang di kepalaku _"terimalah kenyataan, Mikage sudah pergi"_.

Aku sudah tahu itu, dan aku merasa sangat sedih, tapi entah kenapa air mataku tak bisa mengalir. Sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mikage yang mulai dingin, aku hanya bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"tidak mungkin… jangan tinggalkan aku! Mikage!".

Setelah itu, seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _Maria POV End…_

* * *

Saat Frau hendak menghampiri Maria, Castor, Labrador, dan Uskup Agung datang.

"Frau! Bagaimana…" Castor menghentikan pertanyaannya karena jawabannya sudah ia dapatkan dari pemandangan yang ia lihat kini.

"…sudah terlambat" gumam Frau.

Mereka berempat hanya bisa diam mematung melihat Maria menangis keras sambil memeluk Mikage, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Maria!" Frau langsung menghampiri Maria yang tak sadarkan diri.

Uskup Agung menyuruh Castor dan Labrador untuk membawa tubuh Mikage ke ruang mayat, sementara Frau menggendong Maria ke kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan Maria di ranjangnya, Frau menemui Labrador dan Castor untuk meletakkan boneka dan tanaman di kamar Maria agar mereka bisa memantau Maria.

* * *

 _Benteng Hohburg…_

* * *

Ayanami menemui Miroku-sama sementara Hyuuga menunggu di luar ruangan "apa anda sadar bahwa masalah ini bisa masuk ke mahkamah militer? Michael's Eye yang kita cari selama ini anda sembunyikan dalam tubuh seorang gadis kecil".

Miroku-sama terkekeh "yah, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini, aku bermaksud untuk memberitahumu saat anak itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkitan. Yang jelas, kini yang tahu soal itu hanya kita berdua. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya, kan?".

"bawa gadis itu kembali kemari, bukan? Segalanya untuk kekaisaran Barsburg".

"aku senang kau mengerti, Ayanami".

Setelah Ayanami keluar dari ruangan Miroku-sama, Hyuuga mengikutinya "Aya-tan~ anak yang namanya Mikage itu benar-benar sudah mati, ya?".

"kau bertanya soal itu karena kau ingin bermain dengannya kan?".

"that's right, lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan anak yang satu lagi? Dia juga teman sekamar Maria kan?".

"jika yang kau maksud Souichirou Sedgbear, kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Selain karena kakaknya, Kal Sedgbear yang merupakan begleiter paling dipercayai oleh Miroku-sama, dia dan kakaknya termasuk anggota keluarga kerajaan Barsburg, meskipun mereka berdua hanya anak angkat dari Miroku-sama. Jadi kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya, kecuali kalau kau ingin cepat pergi dari dunia ini".

"roger, boss".

Dalam perjalanan, Ayanami dan Hyuuga berpapasan dengan Souichirou yang tengah bersama Kal. Entah kenapa, perasaan Souichirou tidak enak saat Ayanami dan Hyuuga melewatinya. Saat sampai di pos mereka, Ayanami mengumpulkan seluruh anak buahnya (Hyuuga & begleiternya Konatsu, Kuroyuri & begleiternya Haruse, dan Katsuragi).

Sambil menautkan kedua jarinya yang saling bertautan ke dagunya, Ayanami menatap semua bawahannya "ini merupakan misi rahasia yang diberikan pada kita scara langsung oleh Miroku-sama, rebut malaikat itu dari para dewa kematian itu".

* * *

 _Maria's Inner-heart…_

 _Maria's POV…_

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, dan kusadari dunia yang sering kulihat ini adalah dunia dalam hatiku. Saat ini aku ada di depan sebuah pintu gerbang. Aku masuk ke dalam gerbang itu dan sampai di sebuah tempat seperti gabungan dari 2 tempat, di satu sisi aku melihat sebuah ladang bunga tempat aku melihat Eve dan Verloren dan di sisi lain aku melihat lingkungan istana Raggs.

"dimana ini?".

"Tempat ini adalah perwujudan dari hatimu, setiap orang pasti memillikinya, nama tempat ini adalah inner-heart. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi"

Aku menatap sumber suara tersebut, seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang dijepit kesamping with golden eye.

"pantas saja, aku merasa pernah mendengar suara perempuan itu. Ternyata itu benar kau, Eve".

"sudah lama aku memanggilmu, akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu lagi".

Aku mendorong tubuh Eve dan kami berdua jatuh di hamparan bunga "kenapa saat itu kau menyuruhku untuk menghunuskan pedang zaiphonku pada Mikage! Andai saja saat itu aku tidak menuruti perintahmu, mungkin Mikage…".

Eve tidak menjawab perkataanku dan balik mendorongku. Saat aku menatapnya, Eve menitikkan air matanya "kau pikir, aku menyuruhmu begitu karena apa? aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal itu atas permintaan Mikage!".

Perkataan Eve membuat wajah Maria menjadi pucat "apa maksudmu? Mikage yang…".

Eve melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjelaskan pada Maria "aku bisa melihat sosok yang biasanya tak terlihat dan mendengar suara makhluk yang tak bisa didengar oleh orang biasa. Termasuk suara Mikage yang memanggilmu untuk menghentikan penderitaannya".

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan Eve.

Eve duduk di depanku "Maria, Mikage sengaja melakukan itu agar kau bisa selamat. Dia rela kehilangan nyawanya karena ia sangat mencintaimu".

Aku tak menjawab dan meneteskan air mataku. Eve memelukku dan meminta maaf sambil ikut menangis "maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan kalian".

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata karena Eve memelukku dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Eve melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam lenganku "Maria, Mulai sekarang kita akan saling berhubungan satu sama lain, baik itu kesadaran, kekuatan, dan segalanya. Karena itu, setelah kau bangun nanti, jangan terkejut. Datanglah kemari kapanpun kau merasa siap mengetahui kenyataan dan merasa gundah. Suka atau tidak, kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya, karena kita satu".

Setelah itu, aku membuka mataku dan mendapatkan diriku terbaring di ranjang kamar yang kutempati. Sambil duduk, aku merenungi hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi "jadi, ini semua kenyataan".

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengawasiku, aku duduk di tepi jendela yang besar dan melantunkan lagu 'With the Star' sambil mengingat masa ketika aku masih di akademi. Di tepi air mancur dekat hutan belakang sekolah, matahari senja terlihat indah. Aku duduk di antara Souichirou dan Mikage. Souichirou melirik ke arah kami berdua dan menanyakan persiapan kami untuk ujian seni musik besok. Setelah kami berdua mengangguk pertanda iya, Mikage menunjukkan sebuah partitur dan memintaku untuk menyanyikannya.

With the Star, sebuah lagu yang mengisahkan kisah nyata tentang seorang lelaki yang meminta kekasihnya untuk melupakannya, pencipta lagu ini adalah seorang maestro yang telah wafat. Maestro itu mengidap penyakit dan di akhir hayatnya ia menciptakan lagu itu sebagai pesan untuk kekasihnya. Kekasihnya mengetahui hal itu dari surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan si Maestro. Kini aku mengerti perasaan perempuan yang ditinggalkan itu. Padahal, hatiku terasa sangat sedih, tapi kenapa air mataku tak bisa mengalir? Meski aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali, aku tak bisa.

* * *

 _Maria's POV End…_

* * *

Frau merasa ada yang tidak beres sehingga ia pergi ke kamar Maria setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di kota. Saat ia sampai di kamar Maria, ia menemukan Maria yang duduk di balkon dengan luka yang masih mengucurkan darah di telapak tangan kirinya juga pisau kecil berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya.

Saat Maria hendak menusuk telapak tangan kirinya lagi, Frau segera menangkap tangan Maria dan merebut pisau kecil itu "apa-apaan kau? Mau bunuh diri?".

Maria menatap Frau dan menghilangkan pisau kecil itu hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya "Nyawaku tidak semurah itu untuk kubuang sendiri setelah apa yang menimpa kami berdua tadi, meski ganjarannya sangat berat. Semua perkataannya, perbuatannya, ia lakukan semua itu agar aku tidak memilih jalan yang menyedihkan itu, ia minta aku agar aku melupakannya karena ia tak mau aku terus bersedih dan tertahan di masa lalu karena dia".

Frau duduk di samping Maria dan menggenggam tangan Maria yang berdarah "kalau begitu, kenapa kau…".

"Kemiliteran yang menemukan cap budak perang di tubuhku tidak tinggal diam, mereka memanfaatkan kemampuanku ini sebagai alat pembunuh. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa meski aku selalu melihat darah dan kematian orang lain. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kematian terasa begitu berat dalam hatiku, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu saat melihat darah orang lain. Ironis sekali, kan? padahal aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat aku melihat darahku saat ini. Jangan pernah beranggapan kalau aku akan bunuh diri! paling tidak, aku tak akan mau mati dengan cara hina seperti itu, terlebih lagi, aku mengerti kalau di dunia ini, ada orang yang berjuang keras menahan sakit setiap hari agar ia bisa tetap hidup di dunia tapi tak bisa bertahan lama".

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

* * *

Setelah mengobati tanganku dan memberi sebuah sarung tangan hitam padaku untuk menutupi perban di tangan kiriku, Frau memberitahu bahwa sayap Kor itu telah memangsa jiwa Mikage perlahan-lahan, jadi tanpa tusukan pedangku pun, nyawa Mikage memang tidak akan tertolong lagi. Tanpa ia katakan pun aku mengerti, ia memberitahuku agar aku tidak menyalahkan diriku atas kematian Mikage. Setelah itu pun, Frau tetap berada di kamarku seakan mengerti kegundahanku. Meski diam saja, ia terus ada di sampingku, mendampingiku yang terus melantunkan requiem untuk Mikage karena aku ta. Hingga keesokan harinya, Castor, Labrador, dan trio suster itu datang ke kamarku.

Aku menghampiri Castor-san "Castor-san, dimana jasad Mikage?".

Castor agak heran karena melihat Maria begitu tenang "kami meletakkannya di kamar mayat. Ada apa?".

Aku membungkukkan badanku "tolong, makamkan Mikage disini".

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, mereka menuruti permintaanku dan para suster itu membawakan baju gantiku. Setelah mengganti bajuku dengan baju hitam pemakaman yang diberikan para suster, aku menjepit rambutku sama seperti saat aku melaksanakan ujian kelulusan di kemiliteran, kebiasaan yang selalu kulakukan saat aku hendak menjalankan misi atau sedang berduka atas kematian seseorang.

* * *

 _Order's Graveyard…_

* * *

Di belakang taman bagian barat Order, terdapat kompleks pemakaman. Salah satu nisan itu kini bertambah. Aku berdiri bersama beberapa uskup dan suster di depan sebuah nisan bertulisan 'Mikage Celestine'. Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka semua pergi, kecuali trio bishop (Castor, Labrador, Frau) dan suster (Athena, Rosalie, Libelle) yang biasa bersamaku.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku menghampiri dan duduk di depan makam Mikage "maaf, tapi tolong... tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku masih ingin disini".

Sesuai permintaanku, mereka (kecuali Frau) meninggalkan tempat itu. Bisa kurasakan suster Rosalie melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan cemas "Maria-chan…".

Aku duduk di depan makam Mikage dan meletakkan bunga berwarna orange kesukaan Mikage yang ia buat dari control-type zaiphonnya "terima kasih untuk segalanya... Sayonara, Mikage".

Frau terus berdiri di belakangku, bisa kurasakan ia hanya diam memandangiku dari belakang.

Aku pun berdiri tanpa melihat ke belakang "kenapa kau masih disini, Frau?".

"kau sendiri… kenapa kau tidak menangis… Maria?".

"Aku tidak akan menangis, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Mikage".

Tiba-tiba, Frau memelukku dari belakang.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian" ujar Frau sambil mengelus dahiku.

Aku menutup mataku. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir dan terdengar di antara aku dan Frau, yang terasa hanya kehangatan dari tangan Frau yang besar itu.

* * *

 _Maria's POV_ _End_ _…_

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Okay, karena sudah lama, khusus kali ini jadi update dua chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **Bishop and Millitia Exam**

 **.**

* * *

 _Salah Satu Koridor Lantai 2 Order…_

Maria duduk termenung tanpa ekspresi di tepi balkon hingga ada seseorang menegurnya.

"…Maria-kun".

"…Castor-san?", Maria menoleh ke arah Castor, ia beranjak sebelum membungkukkan badan "terima kasih atas baju berkabung ini, permisi".

Saat Maria melewatinya, Castor mencegahnya "tunggu, Maria-chan. Apakah kau melihat 'dewa kematian Zehel'?".

"…ah, itu Frau. Dan saya bisa merasakan bau yang sama pada… Labrador-san dan anda, Castor-san".

Castor menatap Maria dengan tatapan yang dingin "tepat sekali".

Tiba-tiba, Maria melihat dewa kematian yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di jembatan cobaan (Castor dalam wujud Fest).

Castor membopong tubuh Maria yang tertidur dan membuka sarung tangan kirinya "maaf, tapi di dunia ini, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak kau ketahui. Lebih baik lupakan saja semua hal tentang 07-ghost".

Saat Castor hendak menghapus ingatan Maria, Frau muncul dari belakang disusul Labrador. Frau segera merebut Maria dari tangan Castor dan memberikannya pada Labrador "hentikan! Kalau kau hapus ingatan saat ia melihat Zehel, kenangan senyuman terakhir Mikage juga akan hilang selamanya!".

Labrador meletakkan Maria di lantai "tak bisakah kau beri toleransi, Castor? aku mengerti perasaan Frau yang tidak sanggup merenggut hal berharga itu dari Maria".

Castor menghela napas "ini sebabnya, kuminta kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya dan hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Jika pihak atas mengetahui hal ini, statusmu sebagai 07-ghost akan dicabut. Mana bisa kubiarkan hal itu terjadi sementara saat ini yang bisa mengendalikan sabit Verloren hanya kau, Frau. Lagipula, kau pikir bagaimana reaksi Maria jika ia mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya?".

Akibat ucapan Castor, tidak ada yang bicara dan suasana hening sejenak.

"…lantas, apa itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menoleransi perbuatanmu yang hendak menghapus ingatan yang berharga bagi gadis itu, Fest?".

Frau, Castor dan Labrador mencari sumber suara yang tak lain adalah suara seorang wanita (sementara Maria masih tak sadarkan diri).

"yah, aku memang sudah pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Fest kali ini adalah tipe yang selalu maju dengan hati-hati dibandingkan para saudaranya yang lain. Tapi, kok 07-ghost tega sekali, ya? Memang kau tidak kasihan pada gadis kecil malang yang baru saja ditinggal mati kekasihnya ini?".

"siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!".

Di tengah ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh trio bishop yang tak menemukan siapapun meski sudah mencari ke sekeliling, sabit Verloren keluar dari tangan Frau dan menerjang Maria.

Castor terkejut "Frau!".

Dalam sekejap, sesosok wanita muncul dan menghilang sambil membawa tubuh Maria.

Castor melihat ke sekelilingnya "hawa keberadaannya pun tak terasa, hilang kemana wanita tadi?".

Labrador menggenggam jubah Frau yang beranjak pergi "tunggu dulu, Frau. Sabar!".

"nggak ada acara tunggu-tungguan! Maria dibawa, tahu!".

"maka dari itu, bunga-bunga dari bawah memberitahuku kalau mereka mendapat kabar dari bunga-bunga di rumah kaca bagian utara yang mengatakan ada 2 wanita yang muncul sambil membawa Maria" ujar Labrador sambil menunjuk sulur-sulur tanaman yang terlihat dari balkon muncul dari bawah.

Frau menahan sabit yang berusaha keluar dari tangannya "kalo gitu, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kita kesana. Dan nanti jangan hapus ingatannya, terutama kau, Castor".

Castor menghela napas "apakah kau sangat peduli pada gadis itu karena adikmu?".

"bukan begitu?! tanpa kau hapus ingatannya pun, ia akan tetap terikat pada kita!".

Castor menautkan alisnya "apa maksudmu?".

Frau menghela napas dan menatap kedua temannya ini "…dari kemarin aku ingin memberitahu kalian, tentang Maria… aku melihat dengan jelas saat di jembatan percobaan, dia memiliki Michael's Eye di tangan kanannya".

"APA!?" teriak Labrador dan Castor bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud para bunga.

* * *

 _Di Rumah Kaca Bagian Utara Order…_

Ada tiga orang muncul di dekat semak-semak di dalam rumah kaca yang saat ini memang tidak ada orang. Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dengan warna mata dan rambut coklat lurus yang disanggul, wanita ini memakai baju terusan perawat berwarna putih bersih selutut dibalik mantel hitam hingga kaki, ia duduk bersimpuh di tanah sambil melirik wanita di sampingnya "bagaimana keadaannya, Yuri?".

Seorang wanita bertubuh lebih tinggi, langsing, berambut hitam legam bermata kuning keemasan dengan bekas luka berbentuk vertikal di sisi kiri wajah cantiknya, wanita ini mengenakan gaun hitam yang menyempit di bagian dada dan melebar ke bawah hingga lutut dengan jubah putih dokter "tenang saja, dia hanya tertidur".

Mendengar jawaban Yuri, wanita itu tersenyum lega dan mengelus-elus kepala Maria yang ia baringkan di pahanya.

Yuri tersenyum sambil menautkan alisnya "kau benar-benar sayang pada Maria, ya? Kak Edelweiss".

"yah, mau tidak mau, aku jadi merasa sayang padanya setelah semua yang terjadi, kan?" ujar Edelweiss yang tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang kompleks.

Yuri termenung sesaat "lalu, apa yang ingin kakak lakukan pada Maria selanjutnya?".

"…kalau boleh, aku sangat ingin membawanya pergi jauh dari mereka yang bisanya hanya menyakiti Maria. tapi, Maria sendirilah yang berhak untuk menentukan jalannya".

"yah, aku juga berpendapat sama denganmu, kak. Tapi kita juga sudah sepakat dengan 5 saudari kita yang lain, kan? kita belum boleh bergerak dan hanya bisa mengawasi saat ini, kecuali karena situasi darurat seperti tadi".

"ya, aku mengerti. Sekarang, lebih baik kita letakkan Maria di tempat aman" ujar Edelweiss sembari membopong Maria.

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah kaca dan meletakkan Maria di bawah pohon yang teduh. Setelah menyelimuti Maria dengan mantelnya, Edelweiss mencium kening Maria sambil menitikkan air mata "…Maria, maafkan aku yang hanya bisa melihatmu menderita tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa".

Yuri memeluk Edelweiss dari belakang "kak, aku mengerti kalau kau sangat menyayanginya seakan dia anakmu sendiri. Tapi, sekarang ini kita belum boleh berbuat apapun".

Edelweiss menghapus air matanya "aku mengerti".

Mereka berdua beranjak pergi memasuki rumah kaca dan menghilang.

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

 _Maria's Inner-Heart…_

* * *

"…a…ria…Maria!".

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung bangkit "Eve? kenapa aku bisa ada disini?".

"setelah kau pingsan tadi, aku langsung menarikmu kesini".

Aku menatap Eve dan bertanya padanya "Eve, kau adalah the goddess, putri dari raja langit alias dewa kan? Kenapa kita bisa saling berhubungan?".

"karena kau adalah reinkarnasiku saat ini. Aku adalah kau. Dalam tubuhmu, ada dua kesadaran, dua perasaan dan dua hati, yaitu kita berdua. Tapi jiwa kita tetap satu. Karena itu, suka atau tidak, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan berhubungan satu sama lain. Jika salah satu di antara kita terluka, yang satu lagi akan ikut merasakannya. Tenang saja, karena yang tahu hal ini hanyalah kita berdua".

"Eve, apa kau tahu siapa yang merasuki Mikage?".

Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak, aku merasa sekejap tadi ekspresi Eve terasa sangat tersiksa sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku sembari memalingkan wajah "…mungkin aku tahu, tapi aku belum yakin".

"tapi bagaimana bisa orang itu mencuri jiwa Mikage?".

"tidak salah lagi, itu kekuatan dari salah satu 07-ghost, yaitu Vertrag. Hanya saja… kenapa ia hanya bisa mengendalikan setengah jiwa? Seharusnya kekuatan itu memungkinkan ia untuk mengendalikan jiwa itu seutuhnya".

"aku akan cari tahu kebenarannya, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?"

Setelah itu, aku melakukan perjanjian dengan Eve. Ia akan membantuku untuk menemukan petunjuk mengenai hal yang harus kulakukan, sementara aku akan menjadi medium baginya saat ia menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"aku juga akan membantumu mengingat masa lalumu, bagaimana?".

Aku menyetujuinya dan dia meminta agar aku merahasiakan keberadaannya pada siapapun.

"well, sebagai awalan, lihatlah itu, Fathermu".

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Eve. Father sedang menggendongku (di masa kecil).

"Father, millitia itu apa?".

"oh, itu sama seperti biarawati, bedanya kedudukan mereka sama dengan uskup pembasmi. Mereka bisa membasmi Kor seperti uskup di order. Tiap tahun di order akan diadakan ujian uskup dan millitia".

"Father, aku janji, kalau kakak sudah kembali, kami akan ikut ujian uskup dan millitia itu".

Father dan aku (di masa kecil) melakukan janji genggaman tangan.

Aku melihat ke arah Eve "untuk sementara, hanya ini yang bisa kuberi tahukan padamu".

Saat semua menjadi gelap, ini adalah beberapa saat sebelum aku tersadar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku dengan sangat wangi dan kelembutan yang kurindukan. Aku ingat rasa ini, rasa dari pelukan seorang ibu.

* * *

 _Maria's POV End…_

 _Di Taman Bagian Utara Order…_

* * *

Castor menahan Frau dan Labrador "tunggu! Lihat itu, di bawah pohon!".

Frau dan Labrador melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Castor, yaitu Maria yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Frau segera menghampiri Maria yang tertidur dengan berselimutkan mantel hitam (milik Edelweiss).

"…ini, punya siapa?" ujar Castor.

Sulur-sulur tanaman mengelilingi Labrador.

"…siapa, ya? Castor, Frau, menurut para bunga, ada dua wanita dewasa yang meletakkan Maria disini. Setelah itu, kedua wanita itu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah kaca dan menghilang" Labrador menjelaskan ciri-ciri kedua wanita itu berdasarkan kesaksian para bunga "Mantel itu milik salah satu dari mereka".

Frau melihat Maria yang baru saja membuka matanya "oh, akhirnya melek juga".

Maria terkejut saat melihat mantel hitam di depan matanya dan merebut mantel itu dari genggaman Frau "…mantel ini… dari mana kau dapatkan ini?".

"ah, itu… saat kau pingsan tadi, tiba-tiba ada wanita yang membawamu dan menghilang dari hadapan kami. Setelah kami mencari kemana-mana, kami menemukanmu yang tertidur disini dengan berselimutkan mantel ini" setelah Castor menjelaskan ciri-ciri kedua wanita itu, Labrador bertanya "Maria-kun, kau tahu mantel ini milik siapa?".

Setelah bungkam dengan tatapan sendu, Maria menutup matanya sambil mencium mantel itu "…tidak apa-apa, tolong lupakan saja. Tapi, memangnya kalian bertiga ada perlu apa padaku?".

"ah, itu… tolong rahasiakan yang kau lihat di jembatan sama seperti kau lihat saat malam itu" sahut Frau refleks.

"…oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa" sahut Maria sembari pergi meninggalkan trio bishop. Saat Frau hendak mencegat Maria, Maria menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan mata yang dingin "…Frau-san, tanpa anda meminta hal ini pun, saya tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Anda pikir saya bisa menceritakan bagaimana Mikage meninggalkan saya pada orang lain?".

Setelah Maria tak terlihat lagi, Frau garuk-garuk kepala sambil jongkok "ah… apa aku salah ngomong?".

"hm, dari sikapnya tadi sepertinya ia tahu siapa pemilik mantel itu, tapi ia merahasiakannya dari kita karena merasa kita tak perlu tahu atau dia memang tak ingin memberitahu kita, atau dia masih tak percaya pada kita" ujar Castor yang cuek pada Frau.

"bahkan kata-kata dan mimiknya tadi pun seakan berkata 'jangan tanya lagi!' pada kita" tambah Labrador.

* * *

 _Di Taman Pusat Order…_

Maria merenung di tepi air mancur, tempat ia dan Mikage melepas rindu setelah Maria kabur dari kemiliteran, tempat Mikage menyatakan perasaannya pada Maria. Tanpa diketahui orang lain, Maria sedang bercakap-cakap dalam pikirannya dengan Eve.

" _apa yang kau rasakan pada mantel ini?"._

"… _mantel ini sama persis dengan mantel miliknya yang pergi 2 tahun lalu, kehangatan dan kelembutan ini mengingatkanku pada Kurena-san, tapi wangi bunga Lily ini mengingatkanku pada Chitose-san yang selalu memakai parfum bunga Lily"_.

" _kata-katamu tadi cukup menusuk dan sepertinya Frau ngerasa bersalah, tuh"._

" _bicara soal Frau, mata yang tajam dan dingin saat melihat Frau itu… mungkinkah…"._

" _mungkin apa?"._

" _don't mind. By the way, kenapa kadang aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan?"._

" _karena aku menutup alam pikiranku darimu, kau juga bisa kok. Apa kau masih marah padaku?"._

" _tidak, kenapa berpikir begitu?"._

" _kau terkesan acuh dan tak mau tahu, bahkan kau menutup diri"._

" _bukan begitu, hanya saja… tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada manusia di muka bumi ini, matahari tetap bersinar dan bulan tetap menerangi gelapnya malam, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya"_.

Maria menghela napas dan meraba air yang menggenang di dalam kolam air mancur, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Seorang duyung Noelle bernama Razette mendekati Maria dengan tatapan cemas dan memegang lengan Maria.

"kenapa, Razette?".

Razette adalah duyung Noelle yang bisa mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah orang lain sesuka hatinya. Biasanya dia pemalu pada orang lain (meskipun ia langsung akrab denganku sejak pertama kami bertemu), tapi kali ini ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu ceria yang berbeda-beda sambil sesekali menatapku.

" _dia berusaha menghiburmu, Maria"_.

Karena ucapan Eve barusan, Maria memanggil Razette dan mengelus kepalanya "thanks, Razette. Maaf ya, membuatmu cemas. Lalu, kali ini, ada perlu apa lagi? Frau-san dan Castor-san yang sejak tadi sembunyi di balik pilar".

Terlanjur ketahuan, Frau dan Castor keluar dari balik pilar dan menghampiri Maria. Frau duduk di samping Maria "setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

Maria menatap Frau "… aku teringat dengan janjiku pada Father, orang yang mengasuhku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai 'Ayah' kedua bagiku. Ia memberitahuku bahwa setiap tahun akan diadakan ujian Uskup dan Millitia di Order".

Castor-san duduk di depan Maria "lalu, apa janjimu pada Father-mu?".

"aku berjanji untuk mengikuti ujian Uskup dan Millitia itu. Apakah aku bisa mengikuti ujian itu tahun ini, Castor-san?".

Castor tersenyum "yah, tentu saja bisa. Sebenarnya saya juga memang ingin menawarkanmu untuk mengikuti ujian ini tadi. kalau begitu, ayo ikut kami".

Maria mengikuti Castor dan Frau ke suatu tempat. Di perpustakaan, Castor menunjukkan beberapa tumpuk kitab "ujian pertama adalah ujian tertulis. Total 100 soal yang di ambil dari 77 buku dan 7700 bab dari kitab Ordo Barsburg. Sebagai permulaan, coba kau hapalkan dalam waktu setengah bulan ini, oke?".

"oke gundulmu! Mana mungkin bisa kan! Aku aja butuh waktu 3 tahun baru bisa hapal semua!".

"itu karena kau bodoh, Frau".

"grr… mentang-mentang agak pintar!".

Sementara mereka berdua bertengkar, Maria melihat-lihat isi kitab-kitab itu "loh, buku-buku ini… yang kemarin sudah kubaca semua".

Frau langsung melongo "WHAT!".

Castor mengambil salah satu kitab "kalau begitu, mari kita uji sejauh mana kau paham".

* * *

 _Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"wah, sepertinya kami tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ujian tertulismu, ya. Kau hebat sekali bisa menghapal semua kitab ini hanya dengan membacanya sekali".

"yah, itu karena saya memang bisa menghapal isi buku hanya dengan membacanya sekali. terima kasih atas pujiannya. Eh, tapi… Castor-san, Frau-san kenapa ya?" ujar Maria sambil menunjuk Frau yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"ah, biarkan saja, dia sedang terpuruk karena dikalahkan perempuan yang lebih muda darinya".

"diam kau, kacamata! Lebih baik kau jelaskan ujian yang kedua!" ujar Frau yang mencengkram kerah leher Castor yang tertawa puas.

Kami bertiga pindah lokasi dari perpustakaan menuju tanah lapang di pusat order.

"ujian kedua adalah ujian praktek menggunakan zaiphon. Kali ini kau akan diuji untuk menggunakan alat ini, nih" Frau melemparkan sebuah tongkat yang bagian atasnya berbentuk salib dengan sebuah lingkaran berbentuk bulan purnama.

" _itu namanya bascule"_ bisik Eve.

"bascule?" ujar Maria sambil melihat-lihat bascule itu.

Castor dan Frau terkejut karena Maria sudah tahu "Maria, sebenarnya pekerjaan Father-mu apa?".

"eh... Father seorang uskup. Kenapa, Frau-san?".

"hmm…pantas saja. Mungkin saat kecil kau sudah diajari oleh Father-mu. Coba kau gunakan bascule itu".

"baik, Castor-san".

Maria menutup matanya dan berkomunikasi dengan Eve dalam pikirannya tanpa sepengetahuan Frau dan Castor.

" _Eve, bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"._

" _tenangkan hatimu. Kau cukup masukkan zaiphon offensive type-mu ke dalam bascule itu. Masukkan dengan perasaan ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi"._

" _thanks, Eve"._

Setelah beberapa saat, Maria membuka matanya dan memasukkan zaiphon offensive type sesuai petunjuk Eve. Setelah itu, zaiphon milik Maria berhasil masuk dan membuat bentuk dasar "well, ternyata semudah bernapas ya".

Frau menepuk kepala Maria "bagus, berarti kau tinggal mengasahnya lebih lanjut. Ini lencana peserta ujian, jaga sikapmu karena pengawas ujian ada dimana-mana. Semoga dewa memberkatimu".

Setelah memasang lencana peserta ujian di kerah bajuku, Frau menatapku dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku merasakan de javu yang kuat dari kehangatan tangan Frau yang besar ini.

* * *

 _Malamnya…_

Maria berdiri di depan patung Zehel _"Eve, Zehel itu Frau, Fest itu Castor-san, dan Profe itu Labrador-san, benar kan?"._

" _iya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"._

" _tidak, hanya saja… aku mengerti kenapa mereka memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini mengingat mereka adalah 07-ghost. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan kebaikan mereka. Terutama sikap Frau yang selalu mendampingiku dan baik padaku"._

" _hmm… kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja alasannya pada Frau?"_.

Maria tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eve dan diam di hadapan patung raksasa Zehel. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda pirang berbaju putih lewat di belakang Maria _"parfum ini.. Mikage!"._

" _that's impossible, Maria! Jangan dikejar, hey!"_.

Meski Eve mencegah Maria karena itu memang tidak mungkin, Maria tetap mengejar pemuda itu. Maria berhasil mengejar pemuda itu dan menggenggam pundaknya "Mikage!".

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Maria "maaf nona, tolong lepaskan tanganmu".

Setelah dilihat baik-baik, pemuda itu memiliki rambut panjang lurus berwarna pirang yang ia ikat ke samping kiri depan dan mata berwarna ungu.

Dia memang bukan Mikage.

"ah…", setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dan mundur satu langkah, Maria langsung meringkuk _"hahaha… bodohnya aku… sebenarnya aku mengharapkan apa sih?"_.

Setelah beberapa detik, pemuda itu menegur Maria "maaf nona, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kau tak enak badan?".

Maria bangkit dan membungkukkan badan "ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya, saya salah orang".

"ah, tidak apa-apa", Pemuda itu menyadari lencana yang terpasang di kerah baju Maria "oh, jadi kau sainganku ya. Yah pokoknya kenalan dulu. Hakuren Oak, dari distrik 2".

"Maria Klein, dari distrik 1", Maria melirik lekat Hakuren karena ia merasa pernah melihat wajah Hakuren sebelumnya.

"kenapa? Kau kagum pada ketampananku?".

" _ya ampun! Narsis banget dia!"._

" _sudahlah Eve, by the way wajahnya mirip siapa ya?"._

" _hey, nama keluarganya tadi, Oak kan? Sepupuan sama si pengecut Shuri tuh"._

" _oh iya! Mirip banget!"_.

Teringat perlakuan Shuri padanya dan Mikage selama masih di akademik, Maria menetapkan dalam hati untuk tak dekat-dekat dengannya sebelum ia menghela napas berat sambil memalingkan wajah sesaat "ya ampun, benar-benar deh… kirain Mikage, ternyata orang gak waras? Apa anak keluarga Oak memang nggak ada yang beres, ya?".

CTAK!

" _apa dia bilang! Gadis kecil ini…"_ pikir Hakuren.

"ah, Ketemu! Maria-chan!".

Hakuren dan Maria menoleh ke arah teriakan tadi, suster Rosalie!

"aduh, celaka" setelah berkata begitu, Maria langsung kabur dengan secepat kilat.

"aduh, Rosalie. Seharusnya kamu jangan teriak tadi".

"maafkan aku, Athena".

"sudahlah, Rosalie, Athena. Sekarang yang penting kejar dia dulu".

"Libelle benar, Athena. Kalau tidak, kita tidak tahu harus bilang apa nanti pada Frau-san yang sudah meminta kita untuk mengawasi Maria-chan? jarang kan kita melihat Frau-san sangat perhatian pada seorang gadis".

Setelah ketiga suster itu menyusul Maria, Hakuren termenung _"Frau-san! Apa hubungan gadis tadi dengan Frau-san? Dan lagi… perhatian katanya? Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?"_.

Hakuren masuk ke order karena ia mengagumi Frau dan kini Hakuren memutuskan untuk menyelidiki Maria, karena ia penasaran dengan hubungan antara Maria dengan Frau.

* * *

 _Dua hari kemudian…_

Berdasarkan perhitungan Maria, sudah sepuluh hari sejak ia meninggalkan Militer dan sudah tiga hari sejak kematian Mikage. Maria duduk di tangga sambil berdiskusi dalam pikiran dengan Eve.

" _Eve, kau memang sudah memberitahuku mengenai hal ini, tapi ini tetap membuatku terkejut"._

" _yah, aku tahu kau terkejut. Kekuatan ini adalah bawaan lahir. Ayahku (Raja Langit) yang menetapkan hal ini, aku juga nggak bisa protes"._

" _by the way, karena aku reinkarnasimu, jadi raja langit itu… ayahku dari dunia Langit?"._

" _bisa dibilang begitu sih"._

" _Eve, karena aku terlahir dengan zaiphon control type, aku bisa melihat mereka sebagai susunan zaiphon. Tapi setelah kekuatan kita menyatu, aku jadi tahu kalau semua benda di dunia ini bernyawa"._

" _hm, apa itu menyusahkanmu, Maria?"._

" _tidak, kok. Kini aku sadar akan keberadaanku yang kecil. Tapi tanpa keberadaan kami yang kecil, dunia ini tak akan terbentuk. Aku merasa cakrawala duniaku bertambah. Terima kasih, Eve"._

"yo, gadis kecil, kita ketemu lagi".

" _Maria, si narsis manggil kamu tuh"._

" _I know, Eve",_ Maria menoleh ke arah Hakuren "ada perlu apa?".

"kudengar setiap tahun peserta ujian Uskup dan Millitia ini memang diikuti ribuan orang dari seluruh distrik, tapi tak kusangka gadis kecil sepertimu juga bisa ikut. Apa kau punya kenalan atau meminta pada pihak atas?".

" _apa-apaan dia? Maksudnya kamu nyogok atau semacamnya gitu?"._

" _sudah Eve, nggak usah digubris"._

" _tapi Maria…"._

" _nggak ada bedanya dengan Shuri, biarkan saja"._

" _beda dengan itu, saat itu kan ada sahabatmu"._

" _aku tidak sendirian, jadi tenang"_ , Maria berdiri dan menyodorkan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum sinis "maaf ya, apa kau kenal dengan si pengecut Shuri dari keluarga Oak loyo? Kau hampir sama bancinya dengan dia, muka rubah".

CTAK!

" _apa dia bilang! Gadis kecil ini…"_ pikir Hakuren (kedua kalinya).

Hakuren membalas Maria dengan senyum sinis "kata-katamu barusan cukup kasar, nona".

Hakuren menjabat tangan kiri Maria yang masih basah lukanya keras-keras, dan karena Maria bukan gadis yang mau kalah ia malah membalas dengan cara menggenggam tangan Hakuren erat-erat.

" _stop it! Luka di tangan kirimu masih belum pulih, karena itu pula kau tutupi tanganmu dengan sarung tangan dari Frau kan?"_.

Maria melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hakuren sebelum lukanya yang sudah terbuka lagi mengucurkan darah ke tangan Hakuren "kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ada disini? Setahuku, anak keluarga Oak tidak akan diakui kalau tidak menempuh jalur politik atau kemiliteran".

"itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, aku hanya tertarik pada seorang uskup di Order ini".

"berarti kita tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi, kan? Urusi urusanmu sendiri", Maria tidak menghiraukan Hakuren lagi dan menuruni tangga.

Hakuren merasa heran saat ia sadar tangannya basah dan ia terkejut melihat sebercak darah menempel di tangannya "tunggu, hei gadis kecil!".

Karena Maria tetap berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan panggilannya, Hakuren mengejar dan mengenggam tangan Maria "tunggu, Maria!".

Hakuren terkejut karena ia melihat Maria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti merindukan seseorang, karena panggilan akrab seperti tadi hanya dilakukan Mikage dan beberapa teman akrabnya.

Maria mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Hakuren "jangan memanggilku dengan nada sok akrab begitu?! dan kalau kau tidak ingin celaka, lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat denganku?!".

Hakuren tidak jadi berkomentar karena ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan dan tatapan Maria yang dingin.

"Maria-chan".

Saat menoleh ke belakang, Maria melihat ketiga suster yang dari kemarin mengejarnya (terus-menerus) "Ada perlu apa, suster Rosalie? Tolong berhenti menghiraukanku, karena itu hanya menggangguku".

Suster Rosalie menghentikan Maria saat ia ingin pergi "maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini kami lakukan karena kami khawatir".

"benar kata Rosalie, lagipula Frau-san juga meminta kami untuk mengawasimu".

"Athena!" suster Libelle menutup mulut suster Athena yang keceplosan.

Hakuren semakin penasaran, ada hubungan apa antara Maria dengan Frau-san sampai Frau-san begitu memperhatikannya? Detik berikutnya, Hakuren melihat ekspresi Maria yang seolah menahan rasa sakit.

Maria melirik ke arah para suster dengan ekspresi yang kompleks "oh, jadi karena Frau-san. Suster Athena, tolong katakan pada Frau-san, dia tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa yang menimpaku kemarin karena itu murni kesalahanku".

Frau langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di belakang Maria "tak perlu, karena aku ada disini. Tapi sekarang, ada satu hal yang lebih penting".

Saat Maria menoleh ke belakangnya, Frau langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Maria dan mulai menarik sarung tangan hitam itu.

"stop! Jangan…".

Sebelum Maria menyelesaikan ucapannya, Frau terlanjur menarik sarung tangan itu sehingga tangan kiri Maria yang berbalut perban dan mengucurkan darah itu terlihat.

"jangan dibuka karena akan ketahuan bahwa lukamu ini terbuka lagi dan mengucurkan darah, begitu? kau mau mati kehabisan darah, apa? Ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan, gadis kecil".

Tanpa sempat membalas ucapan Frau, Frau menggendongnya agar Maria tidak kabur.

"turunkan aku?! Dasar uskup mesum?!" ujar Maria meronta-ronta tanpa dihiraukan Frau.

Setelah Maria dan Frau pergi ke suatu tempat, Hakuren yang berpura-pura mengikuti Maria tengah bersembunyi di salah satu tiang untuk menguping pembicaraan para suster.

"maafkan aku, Libelle. Gara-gara aku keceplosan".

"sudahlah, Athena. Sudah terlanjur terjadi".

"tapi dugaan Frau-san tepat".

"maksudmu apa, Rosalie?".

Suster Rosalie menjawab pertanyaan suster Libelle "saat kita pergi, Frau-san yang tetap menemani Maria-chan di pemakaman merasa ada yang aneh dengan Maria-chan, bukan hanya karena Frau-san melihat Maria-chan sama sekali tidak menangis".

"hm… masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita menghadapi Maria-chan? Setegar apapun, dia tetap gadis berusia 15 tahun".

" _pemakaman? Pemakaman siapa? Ah, tapi siapapun dia, ini menjelaskan alasan gadis itu selalu memakai baju hitam"_ pikir Hakuren.

Hakuren melirik bercak darah Maria yang tertinggal di tangannya dan teringat dengan ekspresi Maria yang menahan kepahitan tadi _"kenapa hatiku bergejolak saat melihat gadis itu berekspresi begitu merana?"_.

Terlihat Castor dan Labrador berdiskusi di lantai dua. "Castor, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?".

"aku sangat yakin, Labrador. Lagipula kita bisa menggunakan sistem ujian ini sebagai kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan trauma Maria, meski cuma sedikit".

* * *

 _Malam harinya…_

Ketiga suster membawa Maria yang membawa sedikit barangnya menuju sebuah kamar yang besar. Ada empat buah ranjang dan empat lemari besar. Di samping dapur, ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah meletakkan barangnya, Maria menunggu di kamar karena ketiga suster menyuruhnya. Tak lama kemudian, Labrador yang membawa 2 peserta ujian yang lain. Disusul oleh Castor masuk bersama Hakuren. Tentu saja Hakuren terkejut, begitu juga Maria yang langsung berdiri. Setelah Castor memperkenalkan Maria dan Hakuren, Labrador-san memperkenalkan 2 orang yang bersamanya. Anak lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang dijepit di belakang bernama Wieda dan anak perempuan mungil berambut pink bernama Lime, mereka berdua kakak beradik dari distrik 5.

"nah, mulai sekarang kalian akan berbagi kamar. Karena hanya kamar ini yang tersisa, mohon bersabar ya. Dan berdasarkan sistem partner dalam ujian, Maria akan berpartner dengan Hakuren karena partner Wieda adalah Lime" jelas Castor sambil tersenyum.

"tolong ganti!" ucap Hakuren dan Maria secara bersamaan.

Castor menyilangkan tangannya "ya, ditolak".

"Castor-san, apa sistem partner ini wajib?" tanya Maria.

"memang wajib di setiap tahun. Kalau tidak menuruti peraturan, kau tidak bisa ikut ujian ini".

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Castor, Maria menghela napas "baiklah, saya akan menuruti peraturan dan bersabar".

Karena Maria sudah setuju, Hakuren ikut mengalah. Saat semua orang yang mengantar mereka sudah pergi, mereka berempat merapikan barang mereka masing-masing.

"Hakuren, maaf, kata-kataku tadi sungguh tidak sopan" ujar Maria sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hakuren menerima jabatan tangan Maria "ah… tidak apa-apa. justru… harusnya aku yang minta maaf, tangan kirimu itu…".

Saat Hakuren melirik ke arah tangan kiri Maria, Maria mengayunkan tangan kirinya "oh, ini… no problem, lagipula seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah berkata kasar padamu di pertemuan pertama kita".

"no problem, miss".

Lime menyentuh tangan kiri Maria yang berbalut perban itu dan menyembuhkannya dengan healing-type zaiphonnya.

"nggak sakit lagi, kan?".

Melihat Lime yang menanyakan keadaannya sambil tersenyum itu, Maria menepuk kepala Lime "terima kasih, Lime-chan".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

dan, adik Wieda, Lime juga kubuat jadi perempuan disini karena aku pribadi lebih suka melihat posisi mereka sebagai kakak laki-laki dengan adik perempuannya


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Chapter** **7** **:** **The Beginning Of Nightmare**

 **.**

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

Setelah dimasukkan dalam satu kamar, kami dibimbing oleh Labrador-san, Castor-san dan Frau. Hari pertama ini, kami berempat dibimbing oleh Frau dan Castor-san. Setelah Castor-san dan Frau memperkenalkan diri mereka, kami diminta saling memperkenalkan diri beserta type zaiphon kami. Hakuren dan Wieda offensive-type zaiphon, sedangkan Lime healing-type zaiphon. Saat giliranku, aku hanya mengaku bahwa aku pengguna offensive-type.

"okay, sekarang silakan tembak para boneka yang saya sediakan dengan bascule kalian dan jangan ragu, kalau perlu hancurkan saja" ujar Castor yang menunjuk ke arah para boneka, walau aku sempat merasa takut karena boneka yang dibuat Castor-san menyerupai Frau.

"kok bikin kaya gadunganku gitu sih!".

"kelihatan berbahaya kalau dibiarkan berkeliaran kan? Jadi insting mereka bisa terasah juga".

"Castor-san, apa tidak bahaya? Di dalam boneka itu ada Kor, kan?" potongku.

Hakuren, Wieda, dan Lime langsung melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan heran karena aku bisa tahu bahwa di dalam boneka itu terdapat Kor. Setelah Castor berkata bahwa mereka berdua akan tetap di sini untuk mengawasi kami, kami bisa lega. Setelah Frau memberi aba-aba untuk mulai, kami mulai memasukkan zaiphon kami ke dalam bascule dan menembak boneka itu. Baru saja latihan kami dimulai, aku sudah selesai karena boneka berisi kor yang kutembak berhasil hancur lebur beserta kor yang ada di dalamnya, padahal Kor in boneka itu cukup lincah. Ketiga temanku itu terbengong-bengong melihatku.

"kenapa malah kau hancur leburkan gitu!" teriak Frau.

"kan kata Castor-san hancur leburkan aja".

Mendengar jawabanku yang mengatakan itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Castor dan Labrador mati-matian menahan tawa sementara Lime dan Wieda tertawa terbahak-bahak (Hakuren just speechless dengan wajah masam).

* * *

 _Beberapa Hari Kemudian…_

Tidak terasa, sudah setengah bulan lebih aku bersama mereka bertiga. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan ketiga teman sekamarku itu, walau sebenarnya mereka bertiga berusaha mengakrabkan diri denganku (terutama Hakuren). Entah kenapa, sejak kemarin sore aku merasa Hakuren sering melihatku dengan tatapan yang cukup menusuk. Bicara soal kemarin sore, aku teringat peristiwa kemarin sore.

* * *

(flashback begin)

Saat hendak kembali ke kamar karena hari sudah sore, segerombolan anak-anak mengikuti Maria dkk dari belakang. Setelah meminta ketiga temannya untuk kembali duluan, Maria menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan keperluan mereka. Anak-anak itu meminta Maria untuk kembali mengajari mereka dan bermain bersama mulai besok, meskipun Maria menolak permintaan mereka dengan alasan akan mengikuti ujian. Anak-anak itu pergi dengan wajah kecewa.

"maafkan aku, anak-anak" gumam Maria dengan tatapan sedih karena ia menolak permintaan anak-anak itu dengan berat hati. Tanpa diketahui Maria, Hakuren yang bersembunyi di balik pilar melihat dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

(flashback end)

* * *

Well, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kali ini pun aku harus pergi ke ruang makan bersama mereka karena Hakuren yang menyeretku. Saat mereka bertiga makan, aku memilih untuk menunggu di luar ruang makan karena aku masih tidak nafsu makan. Saat aku melihat bintang, beberapa anak-anak yang menggenggam rokku. Mereka anak-anak yang kuajari kemarin. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya mereka memintaku untuk kembali mengajari mereka dan bermain bersama mulai besok. Aku terus menolak permintaan mereka walau mereka meminta padaku berulang kali dengan alasan bahwa aku akan menjalani ujian Millitia dan Uskup. Dengan wajah memelas mereka meninggalkanku.

" _kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kenapa tidak kau kabulkan saja keinginan mereka?"._

" _memang kasihan anak-anak itu. Tapi biarlah begini, sebelum mereka lebih dekat denganku"._

" _aku mengerti kau masih sedih, tapi…"._

"Maria…", Hakuren menepuk pundakku dan aku menoleh ke arahnya "apa yang kau lamunkan?".

"tidak ada apa-apa. Karena kalian sudah selesai, bisa kita kembali?", aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti mereka, kembali ke kamar kami dan kuberharap dalam hati, mereka tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan anak-anak barusan.

 _Maria's POV End…_

* * *

Saat mereka berempat hendak kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba Maria berhenti dan menoleh ke arah gerbang.

Hakuren melirik ke arah Maria "kenapa, Maria?".

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hakuren, Maria langsung lari menuju gerbang _"Eve, suara teriakan tadi dan perasaan ini…"._

" _ya, ada penghuni kegelapan yang menyusup kemari. Kegelapan yang pekat ini… mungkinkah Warsfail?"._

" _bukan hanya itu, Eve. Aku juga mencium bau darah"._

"… _ini pertanda, Maria. Hati-hatilah"._

"Maria, tunggu!" teriak Hakuren yang mengejar Maria _"cepat sekali lari anak itu?! Apa karena tubuhnya yang mungil, ya?"_.

Walau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Wieda dan Lime menyusul Maria dan Hakuren. Saat mereka berempat sampai di depan gerbang, terlihat sekelompok orang-orang yang berkerumun. Dari kerumunan itu, terlihat suster Athena memapah suster Rosalie yang pingsan.

"suster Athena, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hakuren.

Suster Athena menggelengkan kepala "lebih baik kalian tidak melihat kesana, anak-anak".

Maria tak menghiraukan ucapan suster Athena dan menerobos kerumunan, disusul ketiga teman sekamarnya itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka sampai di sumber keributan.

"Lime, jangan lihat!". Wieda menutup mata adiknya, sementara wajah Hakuren menjadi pucat.

Wajar saja, sebab mereka berempat melihat si penjaga gerbang, Aldo si (mantan) pembunuh sudah tergeletak menjadi seonggok mayat yang berlumuran darah meski bagi Maria yang terlatih sebagai budak perang, ini bukan pertama kali baginya melihat mayat, jadi ini tak terlalu membuatnya shock.

"ini pasti perbuatan 07-ghost. Mereka tidak akan memaafkan kejahatan" ucap salah seorang yang menemukan mayat Aldo.

"daripada mengatakan hal yang tidak pasti seperti itu, lebih baik anda membawa jenazah Aldo ke ruang mayat. Kasihan dia, kan?" ucap Maria sambil menutupi jenazah Aldo dengan kain putih yang ia buat dari control type-nya secara diam-diam.

" _yah, walau terlihat dingin, sebenarnya hatinya lembut. Eh, tapi dapat darimana dia kain putih itu?"_ pikir Hakuren yang ekspresinya semula tersenyum berubah menjadi heran.

"anak ini benar. Biarkan Aldo beristirahat dengan tenang" ujar suster Libelle terhadap para petugas sambil mengelus kepala Maria.

Tiba-tiba, Maria merasakan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk dari suatu tempat. Saat Maria menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Frau di atas salah satu bangunan sambil menggenggam sabitnya. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan kejam.

"ada apa?" ujar Hakuren yang mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu Maria.

"ah, tidak apa-apa", Maria menggelengkan kepala dan saat ia kembali melihat ke arah bangunan tadi sekali lagi, Frau sudah tak ada di sana. Mereka berempat kembali ke kamar dan segera tidur.

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

Aku berlari dalam hutan yang lebat bersama kakakku. Kami berdua menangis karena sedih, meski aku tak tahu sebabnya, sambil terus berlari.

"bertahanlah, dik. Jangan melihat ke belakang lagi. Jangan berhenti berlari".

"tapi, kak... Father… Father sudah…".

"aku tahu! Hanya tinggal kita berdua dan kita harus hidup dan terus bersama! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dariku!".

Tiba-tiba, sebuah peluru yang melesat menembus bahu Maria, membuat tubuh kecil Maria terlempar ke arah jurang di samping mereka. Setelah pemandangannya gelap untuk beberapa saat, aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur.

"syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar. Kepalamu terluka karena kau jatuh dari tebing dan tersangkut di pohon" seorang wanita dengan mata dan rambut coklat duduk di sampingku.

"perkenalkan, namaku Kurena. Namamu siapa?".

"…Maria Klein".

Saat Kurena-san menanyakan asal-usulku, aku hanya bisa menangis di pelukannya karena yang bisa kuingat hanya kematian orang-orang saat perang.

"kalau memang menyakitkan, tidak usah diingat. Mulai sekarang kau boleh tinggal disini".

Aku yang tak ingat apa-apa selain namaku akhirnya diasuh olehnya.

Pada malam hari, semua peserta ujian tengah terlelap di ranjang mereka (seharusnya), aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat hari masih malam "pertanda apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan Kurena-san?".

Akibat mimpi yang kulihat, aku terjaga. Karena kupikir percuma tidur lagi, dan aku tidak mau melihat mimpi buruk itu lagi, aku jalan-jalan keluar. Ini berlangsung tiap malam. Saat aku jalan keluar, kadang aku bertemu dengan Uskup Agung Zio-Sama dan kami mengobrol.

 _Maria's POV End…_

* * *

Tanpa diketahui Maria, Hakuren menyadari bahwa tiap malam Maria keluar dari kamar, dan kali ini Hakuren mengikutinya dari belakang karena penasaran. Saat Maria masuk ke ruang misa, ia bertemu dengan uskup agung Zio.

"kenapa, nak? Tidak bisa tidur lagi?".

"ah, selamat malam, uskup agung Zio-sama. Maaf, lagi-lagi saya menyusup ke sini tengah malam begini".

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa. lagipula dewa tidak punya waktu untuk tidur kan?".

Hakuren yang bersembunyi di balik pintu terkejut melihat keakraban Maria dengan uskup agung.

"omong-omong, kudengar kau dan partner ujianmu sempat minta tukar. Kenapa begitu?".

"oh, itu karena partner saya tidak suka perempuan. Sore itu saat saya di kamar mandi, saya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dia dengan Wieda".

" _aduh, jadi dia dengar toh"_ pikir Hakuren sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"apa itu tidak memberatkanmu?".

"Zio-sama, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Saya pikir, pasti Hakuren punya alasan kenapa ia jadi begitu, sama seperti saya. Saya malah bersyukur, sebab dengan begini saya tidak perlu repot-repot membuat tembok penghalang di antara kami".

"nak, aku tahu tragedi yang kau alami telah membuatmu trauma dan takut untuk berhubungan secara dalam dengan orang lain, tapi tak bisakah sekali saja, kau coba lagi untuk mempercayai orang lain, meski hanya satu orang?".

"itu…" Maria menundukkan kepalanya dan tak menjawab pertanyaan uskup agung Zio.

Uskup agung Zio hanya bisa menghela napas. Sebelum pergi, uskup agung Zio memberitahu Maria "oh iya nak, seminggu sekali diadakan kelas praktek penggunaan bascule di akuarium kor. lusa malam kelas itu akan dibimbing oleh wakilku, Bastien. Bagaimana kalau kau dan temanmu itu ikut? Aku dan beberapa uskup akan melihat sekaligus menginspeksi bibit tahun ini".

Hakuren yang membuntuti Maria dan kini berada di balik dinding mendengar ucapan uskup agung Zio-sama. Saat di pintu keluar, uskup agung berbelok arah tepat di arah Hakuren bersembunyi. Di tikungan dekat ruang misa, Hakuren meminta maaf pada uskup agung Zio karena telah menguping pembicaraan. Uskup agung Zio tidak marah, malah ia meminta Hakuren untuk membantunya agar Maria mau membuka hatinya pada orang lain.

Saat Hakuren menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Maria, uskup agung Zio menggeleng kepalanya "maaf, tapi hal ini adalah privasi Maria. Saya sekalipun tak bisa mengungkapnya pada sembarang orang. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu, gadis itu memiliki luka yang sangat besar dan saat ini Frau berusaha menyembuhkannya".

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Sudah 3 minggu lima hari aku meninggalkan militer dan 2 minggu lima hari sejak Mikage pergi dari sisiku. Seperti kemarin, aku mengunjungi perpustakaan bersama Hakuren, Wieda, dan Lime untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Sementara Wieda dan Lime melakukan evaluasi soal, aku dan Hakuren sibuk membaca buku yang kami pilih padahal kami duduk bersebelahan. Aku menutup buku yang kubaca dan menutup mataku dengan tanganku.

" _kamu ngantuk atau pusing?"._

" _dua-duanya, Eve"._

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil buku yang kubaca barusan.

"mau kemana?".

"hanya ingin menaruh buku-buku ini".

Hakuren mengikutiku dari belakang. Sementara Hakuren menaruh bukunya, aku naik ke atas tangga yang letaknya tak jauh dari rak buku yang dilihat Hakuren.

Saat menaruh buku, Eve masih mengajakku berbicara _"wajar saja, sejak kematian Mikage kamu jadi susah tidur dan makan kan?"._

" _apa itu berpengaruh padamu? Kalau iya, maafkan aku"._

" _nggak kok, tapi aku khawatir, sudah 2 minggu lima hari ini kamu hampir tidak tidur dan makan sedikit, kan? Kalau ada apa-apa, gimana?"._

" _buat apa kamu hitung segala? Lagipula aku masih bisa ber…"._

Tiba-tiba, keseimbanganku hilang karena kesadaranku yang memudar.

 _Maria's POV End…_

* * *

Lime yang melihat hal ini, berteriak pada Hakuren sembari beranjak dari kursi "Hakuren-san! tangkap Maria-san!".

Sebelum Hakuren, sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menangkap tubuh Maria yang terjatuh. Antara sadar dan tidak, Maria berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Suara yang tak asing di telinganya memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Maria? hei, gadis kecil, sadarlah hoi? Kalau kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya, sebutkan nama gentleman tampan yang menolongmu ini".

"narsis juga ada batasnya, Frau-san! Perkataanmu barusan membuatku tambah pusing saja!".

"hm, kalau bisa ngomong begitu, berarti kau masih sadar sepenuhnya".

"terima kasih banyak telah menolongku. Sekarang, bisa tolong turunkan aku?".

Bukannya langsung menurunkan Maria, Frau malah menggendongnya ala bridal dengan senyum usil.

"hei! Turunkan aku!".

"iya, iya. Sekarang duduk dulu ya".

Setelah meletakkan Maria di salah satu kursi, lagi-lagi Frau menatapnya dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya, membuat Maria merasa malu. Lime dan Wieda yang duduk di samping Maria memeriksa keadaannya, sedangkan Hakuren mengajak Frau bicara "Frau-san…".

"iya, kenapa, Hakuren?".

Hakuren menyerahkan satu buku pada Frau "ini sebagai salah satu tanda hormat saya kepada anda".

Begitu Frau membuka buku itu, ekspresinya langsung berubah.

"i, ini… hebat, kau bisa tahu kesukaanku" ujar Frau sambil memasukkan buku itu ke dalam jubahnya.

"sama-sama" ujar Hakuren menjabat tangan Frau sambil tertawa bersama Frau.

"sogokan!" spontan gumam Maria dan Lime bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Frau muncul seorang uskup yang langsung memukul kepala Frau dengan buku yang cukup tebal "…Frau".

Setelah Frau menjerit kesakitan, setumpuk buku berjatuhan ke lantai dari dalam jubah Frau (meskipun Maria dan Lime tak sempat melihat buku apa itu karena Wieda menutup mata mereka berdua).

"pantas kamu ada di perpustakaan, ternyata… buku-buku ini kusita!".

"…aah…".

Lucu juga melihat Frau yang memelas pada uskup itu untuk mengembalikan kumpulan buku pornonya yang disita uskup itu. Setelah menaruh buku-buku tadi (entah dimana), uskup yang nampak akrab dengan Frau tadi menghampiri mereka. Setelah memastikan Maria baik-baik saja, uskup itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai wakil uskup agung Bastien.

Frau berlutut di depan Maria dan memegang wajahnya "tadi kau kenapa lagi?".

Maria memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah "…cuma kurang darah, sudah biasa kok".

"biasa apanya! Entah apa yang terjadi padamu yang jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter kalau tidak kutangkap tadi. Satu lagi, bukan hanya tidak makan dengan benar karena tak nafsu makan, kamu juga tidak bisa tidur dengan benar karena insomniamu sama sekali belum sembuh, kan?".

"i, itu… darimana…".

"darimana aku tahu? Ketahuan dari garis hitam di bawah matamu dan saat aku menggendongmu tadi, kau jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan saat terakhir kali aku menggendongmu. Aku paham, kau begini karena peristiwa ke…".

Maria spontan menutup mulut Frau sebelum Frau bicara lebih banyak dengan sorot mata tajam "jangan pernah katakan privasiku di depan orang lain, Frau-san!".

Tiba-tiba, Bastien berdehem "ehem, maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian tapi aku baru ingat barusan. Frau, tadi Castor memanggilmu".

"hah, gawat!".

Setelah Frau pergi, Bastien duduk di depan mereka berempat.

"namamu tadi, Maria kan? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi pada Frau, tapi karena Frau terburu-buru, kau tidak jadi mengatakannya, benar begitu?".

"iya, darimana anda bisa tahu, Bastien-sama?".

"terlihat dari tatapan matamu. Maafkanlah sikapnya tadi ya, dia hanya terlalu cemas, lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

Maria menanyakan perihal pelaku pembunuhan Aldo yang terjadi tadi malam. Menurut Bastien, mereka akan mengadakan rapat lebih lanjut, dan dugaan sementara ini Aldo dibunuh oleh orang luar yang berpura-pura meminta pertolongan pada Aldo.

"kenapa anda bisa bilang kalau itu perbuatan orang luar?" ujar Hakuren.

Maria menoleh ke arah Hakuren "tunggu?! jadi, kamu mencurigai orang dalam?".

"aku tidak bilang begitu, kan?".

Lime menyela pembicaraan Hakuren dan Maria sambil memeluk Maria "sudah dong, jangan berantem terus".

Setelah Bastien meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak perlu khawatir sebab penjagaan akan diperketat, Maria mengelus kepala Lime yang sejak tadi memeluknya "sudah, tidak apa-apa".

Karena masih ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Frau, Maria bertanya pada Bastien mengenai tempat yang dituju oleh Frau. Sebelum pergi, Bastien berbisik pada Maria "Frau pasti menganggapmu istimewa sampai ia sangat peduli padamu".

"terima kasih banyak, Bastien-sama", Maria menundukkan kepala dengan anggun sebelum berlari secepatnya menuju tempat Frau berada untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Chapter** **8** **:** **The Bullet Of Sorrow**

 **.**

* * *

 _Di asrama uskup dalam kamar Castor…_

Terlihat Frau, Castor, dan Labrador berdiskusi. Tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini Maria baru saja tiba di depan ruangan itu.

Saat Maria hendak mengetuk pintu, suara Castor terdengar "nampaknya Paus ingin bertemu dengan Maria".

" _suara Castor-san…",_ Maria tidak jadi mengetuk pintu karena sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sangat serius, terlebih ia menjadi subjek pembicaraan _"Paus ingin bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa?"_.

"pastinya penasaran dengan kekuatan Maria kan?".

"kamu masih ingat kata-kataku sesaat setelah kematian Mikage, kan Frau?".

"aku ingat, Castor. Kita tak bisa membiarkan Maria pergi dari sini sebelum Maria bisa mengendalikan bascule, kan?".

"yah, sebab belum tentu gadis itu bisa mengendalikan Michael's Eye sebelum ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya".

" _apa? jadi mereka tahu kalau aku pemilik Michael's Eye? Sejak kapan?"._

Labrador yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara "jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih merasa terkejut ketika Frau memberitahu kita bahwa ia melihat Michael's Eye di tangan kanan Maria saat ia menolong Maria dari cengkraman musuh kita di jembatan cobaan kemarin. Kita semua tahu, jika ini bimbingan takdir, pemilik Michael's Eye bisa menjadi malaikat yang menyelamatkan dunia, namun jika ramalan kuno itu benar, ia bisa menjadi senjata mematikan yang menghancurkan dunia ini. Nampaknya segel ingatan Verloren pada Raphael's Eye telah dibuka seseorang, hingga langit mengirim senjata terakhirnya pada kita, yaitu Michael's Eye. Walaupun… takdir Maria sebagai gantinya".

Maria hanya diam mematung hingga Eve menegurnya _"Maria, Frau menuju kemari!"._

Benar saja, Frau membuka pintu dan ia melihat Maria "Ma..".

Maria mundur selangkah "Frau-san? Bikin kaget aja".

Labrador muncul di belakang Frau "kenapa, Maria-kun?".

"ah, Labrador-san. Seperti biasa, saya tersesat. Saya hanya ingin mengunjungi Razette, permisi", Maria pergi sebelum ketiga uskup itu bertanya lebih lanjut meskipun ia merasa sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah tahu.

"apa ia mendengar pembicaraan kita?" sahut Frau cemas.

"mungkin… soalnya tadi dia bohong, lagipula matanya berkaca-kaca. Ini gara-gara kau tak mau jujur, sih, Frau" ujar Labrador menepuk bahu Frau.

"loh, kok jadi aku yang salah".

Castor menghampiri kedua temannya "sudahlah, ayo kita ke taman pusat. Dari kontakku dengan Razette, Maria kini berada di tepi kolam".

* * *

 _Lorong menuju Taman Pusat…_

"…Frau, kelas praktek penggunaan bascule lusa malam, yang dibimbing Bastien-sama nanti, kita disuruh hadir kan?".

"lalu? Apa kau merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu, Labrador?".

"kau benar… Frau, Castor, nanti kalian bisa bantu aku? Sebab ramalanku mengatakan bahwa peristiwa yang akan terjadi kali ini melibatkan seluruh murid dan juga titik penting bagi Maria. Belum lagi besoknya akan ada orang penting bagi Maria yang datang".

"siapa dia?".

"aku belum tahu, Castor. Yang jelas, kita temui Zio-sama untuk memberitahu perihal ini, dan Frau, tolong awasi Maria, karena sepertinya musuh kita itu mulai tak sabar. Malam ini ia akan bergerak".

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Trio bishop refleks celingukan mencari sumber suara tadi sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka ke lantai. Setelah mereka merasa aman, mereka bertiga berdiri.

Frau membersihkan jubahnya "suara tembakan apa barusan?".

Labrador memakai topinya "entahlah? …mungkin petasan?".

"oh, tidak…", Castor segera berlari melewati kedua temannya, Labrador dan Frau menyusulnya.

"Castor, ada apa?".

"kacamata, tunggu! Jelaskan dulu baru lari!".

"tak ada waktu! Yang jelas kita harus segera ke taman pusat!".

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

Aku berlari tak tentu arah sambil berbicara dengan Eve _"Eve, apa yang mereka katakan itu benar? Kau pasti tahu kan? Jawab aku, Eve!"._

" _tanpa kau berteriak, aku bisa mendengarmu. Yang mereka katakan memang benar dan aku memang sudah tahu dari dulu"._

" _kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"._

"… _kuberitahu pun, kau yang saat ini belum mempercayai mereka, apa bisa mempercayaiku?"._

"… _sebenarnya aku ingin percaya pada mereka. Tapi ternyata mereka sama saja dengan kemiliteran yang mengincar Michael's Eye. Bukan mauku begini, tapi kenapa? Apa ini termasuk ketetapan 'Ayah' kita, Eve?"._

"… _kau menangis, Maria?"._

" _siapa yang nangis? Aku nggak nangis"._

" _dasar keras kepala. Padahal kalau kau mau nangis, ya nangis aja"._

Aku sampai di tepi kolam di taman pusat. Karena hari sudah sore, untungnya tidak ada siapapun. Aku langsung duduk di samping kolam tempat Razette biasa berada. Setelah menyilangkan tangan di lututku, aku termenung.

Aku menggenggam perutku "…Sakit…".

Sama seperti perasaanku saat ini, siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya? Aku ingin percaya, tapi aku takut. Karena semua orang yang mencintaiku, seperti Ayah… Mikage… bahkan Father, semua pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala "…maaf… meski kau memintaku berjanji, aku tak bisa menepatinya. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi…".

Aku ingin pergi, kemanapun dimana aku tak bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Air mataku mulai jatuh "maafkan aku, Mikage…".

" _jangan menangis, anakku sayang. Permintaanmu akan kukabulkan"_.

"eh?", aku berdiri dan mencari sumber suara tadi. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan menatap langit senja yang berwarna merah, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyusup ke dalam kepalaku dan leherku "…langitnya… indah sekali…".

Setelah itu, aku terbaring karena tubuhku terasa lemas.

"MARIA!".

ah... itu suara Hakuren. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia memanggilku dengan nada ketakutan seperti itu. Aku pun tak sempat melihatnya karena aku terlanjur menutup mataku yang terasa berat sekali.

 _Maria's POV End…_

* * *

 _Hakuren's POV…_

Aku mengambil notes berwarna putih yang terletak di atas meja "Wieda, notes ini milik siapa?".

Lime melihat notes itu "ah, itu milik Maria-san. Aku melihatnya memegang notes itu saat ia tak tidur lusa malam".

Memang, selama kami bersama, Lime yang paling mudah mendekati Maria berhubung mereka sesama perempuan.

Wieda menepuk pundakku "hm, kalau begitu, tolong ya Hakuren".

Aku spontan menengok "loh, kok aku?".

"kan kamu partnernya" ujar Wieda dan Lime bersamaan.

"lagipula siapa tahu kamu bisa ketemu Frau-san kalau ngejar Maria-san sekarang".

Benar kata Lime!

Apalagi kalau mengingat sikap Frau-san terhadap Maria yang membuatku penasaran, mungkin aku bisa ikut dekat dengan Frau-san, sehingga aku langsung ambil langkah seribu setelah mendengar ucapan Lime tanpa kuketahui kalau aku telah jatuh ke perangkap kakak beradik ini.

Wieda menahan tawa dan mengacungkan jempol "bagus, adikku".

Lime ikut mengacungkan jempol "sama-sama, kak. Biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua harus didekatkan".

Di lorong, aku baru sadar kalau aku jatuh ke dalam perangkap Lime, aku baru ingat kalau anak itu memang entah sudah berapa kali mencoba untuk mendekatkanku dengan Maria…

Aku menempelkan kedua tanganku ke dinding "ah…bego 3x".

Ah, sudahlah… bisa-bisanya aku terpengaruh. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau aku gampang terpengaruh terutama kalau menyangkut Frau-san dan Maria. Tapi tak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengikutinya? toh, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan notes ini.

Aku teringat kalau ia pernah melihat isi notes ini di halaman itu. Aku pun membuka halaman dari notes yang selalu dilihat Maria karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. Aku menemukan sebuah foto, foto Maria dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning kehijauan yang memiliki topaz eye khas musim gugur (coklat kekuningan) dengan bekas luka berbentuk tanda silang (X) di pipi kanannya. Maria memakai kimono putih sedangkan laki-laki itu memakai seragam pelajar akademik kemiliteran, Maria duduk di atas ranjang sementara laki-laki ini duduk di samping Maria.

Aku melihat belakang foto ini dan menemukan tulisan "December, Maria & Mikage after Maria aware from her coma state".

APA? Maria pernah koma? Kenapa? tapi saat aku kembali melihat foto ini, pikiranku lebih terfokus pada laki-laki bernama Mikage ini. Kelihatan dari mimik dan senyumnya kalau dia anak yang baik, tapi yang membuatku lebih terpana adalah senyuman Maria (masalahnya, baik Wieda dan Lime, juga aku tidak pernah melihat Maria yang tersenyum setulus ini). Aku menyelipkan kembali foto ini dan memasukkan notes ini ke dalam sakuku. Aku merasa agak bersalah karena merasa melanggar privasi Maria. Tak terasa, aku sampai di lorong samping taman pusat Order. Aku melihat Maria duduk sambil menundukkan kepala seakan hendak menutupi wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, aku melihat Maria berdiri dan melirik seakan mencari seseorang dengan pipi yang basah. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku mempercepat langkahku karena sadar kalau ia menangis. Tiba-tiba…

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Aku refleks menunduk karena mendengar suara tembakan itu entah darimana. Tapi saat aku mendongak, yang jelas terlihat olehku adalah Maria yang melihat ke arah langit dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Tembakan tadi mengenai kepala Maria!

"…langitnya… indah sekali…" gumamnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

"MARIA!" aku segera berlari menghampiri Maria yang terbaring di tanah dengan mata tertutup.

 _Hakuren's POV End…_

* * *

Razette melompat dari air dan segera menghampiri Maria, ia mulai menangis saat ia berusaha membangunkan Maria "…aaa…".

"maaf, Razette", Hakuren melepaskan genggaman Razette secara paksa dan menopang kepala Maria untuk memeriksa bagian belakang Maria.

Benar saja, Hakuren menemukan dua lubang bekas tembakan peluru, satu di tengkuk dan satu lagi di ubun-ubun. Hakuren langsung pucat saat melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

 **DEG!**

Kenangan buruk di masa lalu terbesit di benak Hakuren yang memeluk erat Maria dan berteriak "…ARGH!?".

 **PLAK!**

"Hakuren-kun, sadarlah!".

Hakuren melihat seseorang yang menampar dan duduk di hadapannya "…Castor-san? Bukan aku!".

Labrador menepuk bahu Hakuren "kami tahu, lebih baik sekarang kita bawa Maria sebelum timbul keributan".

Frau membuka jubah uskupnya untuk menyembunyikan Maria "Labrador, lebih baik kita bawa Hakuren ke kamarmu, sekarang!".

Frau membopong Maria yang ia selimuti dengan jubah uskupnya, Labrador yang menenangkan Hakuren, sementara Castor menyusul setelah ia menenangkan Razette.

* * *

 _Di Kamar Labrador…_

Sementara Frau dan Castor mengantar Maria ke rumah sakit order, Labrador menemani Hakuren.

Labrador menyerahkan secangkir teh "sudah tenang?".

Hakuren menerima dan hanya memandangi teh itu "…bagaimana bisa tenang?".

"yah, wajar… selama kita belum tahu apakah Maria akan baik-baik saja".

Hakuren meletakkan cangkir teh di meja dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil berbisik pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali "…dia akan baik-baik saja…".

Tak lama kemudian, Castor masuk bersama Frau yang membopong Maria yang kepala dan lehernya dibalut perban.

Hakuren segera menghampiri Frau yang meletakkan Maria di ranjang "bagaimana keadaan Maria?".

Castor dan Frau diam saja, sehingga Labrador menyuruh kedua temannya ikut duduk. Castor dan Labrador duduk bersama di meja samping ranjang, sementara Frau dan Hakuren duduk di ranjang samping Maria. Setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan kembali duduk di samping Maria, Frau menggenggam tangan Maria "…benar-benar, kejadian ini bikin pusing. Hakuren, bisa jelaskan pada kami bagaimana kejadian tadi?".

Setelah Hakuren menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat, Castor mulai angkat bicara "itulah, pihak rumah sakit justru bilang kalau mereka tidak menemukan peluru sebutirpun di tubuh Maria setelah mereka me-rontgen tubuh Maria. Akhirnya, mereka hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka yang ada di kepala dan leher Maria".

"apa-apaan? Lalu yang tadi apa? saya sungguh-sungguh melihatnya".

Frau menggaruk-garuk kepala "kami tahu kalau kau juga tidak bohong. Makanya, tak adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kita yang bingung ini?".

"mau kuberitahu?".

Keempat pria ini terkejut dan saling melirik satu sama lain begitu mendengar suara yang muncul di kepala mereka.

"tunggu… suara itu kan…" sahut Frau dengan wajah pucat.

BANG!

BRUAK!

"ouch!" sahut Frau yang terlempar ke tembok karena diserang dari belakang.

Hakuren yang menempel ke pojok ranjang hanya bisa terkejut melihat Maria yang warna matanya telah berubah menjadi merah darah disertai batu berwarna merah darah di tangan kanannya, yang tidak lain merupakan Michael's Eye.

"ah, cukup lama juga hingga aku bisa keluar. Sekarang… rasakan akibat perbuatan kalian yang baru saja membuat Mistress-ku menangis" ujar Michael dengan senyuman dingin yang mengerikan.

Saat pedang-pedang tipis yang dikeluarkan Michael hendak menyerbu trio bishop, Hakuren memeluk Maria "Maria, hentikan! Aku senang kau masih hidup, tapi kenapa kau malah menyerang Frau-san?".

"cih", Michael melenyapkan pedang-pedang barusan dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hakuren "lepaskan! Lalu kalian bertiga, duduk sini!".

Frau, Castor dan Labrador duduk di depan Michael yang duduk di samping Hakuren di atas ranjang "sekarang ini, aku bicara pada kalian melalui telepati. Memang benar peluru barusan menembus ubun-ubun dan tenggorokan Mistress dan saat ini aku berusaha menyembuhkannya".

Michael melepaskan perban yang melilit kepalanya (tepatnya kepala Maria) "luka di bagian kepala sudah kutangani, tapi perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan bagian tenggorokan karena sebagian besar tenagaku terkuras saat aku mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan luka di kepala Mistress".

"jadi, untuk sementara Maria tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Hakuren.

"benar. Untungnya peluru yang masuk ke tubuh Mistress ini peluru khusus. Dan hal ini membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa si penembak gelap ini?".

Castor mulai penasaran "peluru apa?".

"peluru ini semacam obat berbentuk kapsul, dia akan langsung lumer begitu memasuki tubuh. Peluru ini tidak seperti peluru pada umumnya, karena peluru ini seluruhnya terbuat dari gabungan ekstrak bulu fyurung dan sisik putri duyung. Seingatku ini campuran obat untuk memulihkan ingatan juga membangunkan kekuatan yang terpendam".

"tapi haruskah dengan cara seperti ini? bikin sport jantung aja…" sahut Frau dengan wajah masam.

* * *

 _Hakuren's POV…_

Aku memperhatikan batu berwarna merah darah yang tertanam di tangan kanan Maria "batu merah ini… mungkinkah anda…".

Michael tersenyum "anak pintar… tebakanmu benar, aku memang Michael's Eye. Lalu, ketiga uskup ini tidak terkejut karena salah satu dari mereka pernah melihatku sebelum ini".

Well, Michael's Eye berbicara seolah dia membaca pikiranku "lalu, bagaimana dengan Maria?".

"Mistress berada di alam bawah sadarnya, mencari ingatan masa kecilnya", tiba-tiba, Michael melompat ke jendela balkon.

Frau berdiri "oi, mau kemana?!".

"penembak gelap barusan ada di dekat sini. Lagipula, aku tak mau membiarkan Mistress berada di dekat kalian saat Mistress bangun".

Meski tak mengerti maksud Michael's Eye, aku tak bisa diam saja, aku segera keluar mencari Maria. Berada di luar dengan baju setipis itu di malam yang dingin ini, bisa-bisa dia masuk angin. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya aku menemukan Maria tertidur di kapel utama, perban yang semula melilit lehernya sudah terlepas. Sinar bulan yang terang menerangi tubuhnya, membuatku bisa melihat jelas air matanya yang berlinang di tengah tidurnya.

Aku menghampirinya dan mendengar dia berbisik "…Mikage …maaf".

Aku menyapu air matanya dan menggendongnya, membawanya kembali ke kamar.

 _Hakuren's POV End…_

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

Aku melihat Ayah, Father, aku (di masa kecil) dan kedua kakakku. Kami berdiri di depan istana. Setelah menerima sesuatu dari Father, Ayah menyuruh kami mengulurkan tangan kami. Kami bertiga menerima kalung Rosario yang sama, sebuah Rosario yang ujung-ujungnya berbentuk silinder dan berwarna hitam.

"ambillah kalung Rosario ini sebagai petunjuk agar kalian bisa bertemu seandainya salah satu dari kalian terpisah. Untuk yang terakhir, aku minta kalian bertiga berjanji padaku, bertahan hiduplah meski dengan rasa ingin mati. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, jangan pernah kalian menaruh dendam dan membenci seseorang, sejahat dan sekejam apapun dia, apapun dosa yang ia lakukan. Suatu dendam hanya akan melahirkan kegelapan yang baru dan mengotori jiwa kalian yang murni".

Kami bertiga berjanji genggaman tangan pada Ayah.

"karena kalian bertiga sudah yakin dengan keputusan kalian, mulai hari ini, nama kalian akan kuganti dan nama ini akan berlaku sampai perjalanan kalian berakhir. Anak bungsu, Marygold Maggyoliviona Raggs, namamu sekarang Maria, Maria Klein. Anak kedua, Willarthur Ichirou Raggs, namamu sekarang Souichirou. Dan anak sulung…".

Seperti potongan slide, suasana berganti.

Aku bermimpi tentang peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah kami masuk akademi, peristiwa yang membuat hubunganku dengan Keith, Mikage dan Souichirou berubah. Saat aku di rumah sakit, seorang wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri, Kurena-san (mother) datang menjengukku.

"Kurena-san, kenapa ya, seseorang bisa bersikap baik atau buruk pada kita dengan mudahnya?".

"hm… tiap orang pasti punya alasan atas perbuatannya. Jika seseorang bersikap baik atau buruk pada kita dan kau tidak tahu alasannya, lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?".

"soalnya aku bingung, Souichirou yang semula dingin berubah jadi baik padaku, Keith juga".

"oh, dia pasti punya alasan. Ingatlah, Maria. Sebaik atau sejahat apapun sikap orang itu pada kita, ia pasti punya alasan tersendiri", Kurena-san mengatakan itu sambil mengganti perban di kepalaku dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

* * *

Entah kenapa, rasanya hangat. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku dapatkan diriku yang sedang di gendong Hakuren (ala bridal).

Hakuren melirik ke arahku "sudah sadar?".

"apa yang terjadi?".

"kau tidak ingat?".

"tidak… tapi maaf merepotkanmu".

"no problem. tadi kau kenapa lagi?".

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Hakuren "kau sendiri? Aku heran, kau bilang kau tidak suka perempuan, tapi kenapa kau bersikap peduli padaku?".

Hakuren menghela napas sejenak dan mulai bercerita padaku "…ibuku, waktu aku masih kecil, beliau kerasukan Kor. Saat aku meminta ayahku untuk memanggil uskup yang kebetulan datang dari order, dia malah menamparku karena ia lebih memikirkan pandangan orang-orang. Bukan hanya itu, ibuku dikurung di kamar pengasingan. Tiap malam aku berdoa pada dewa agar ibuku sembuh. Dan akhirnya doaku terkabul. Seorang uskup masuk lewat jendela dan menyembuhkan ibuku. Dialah Frau-san. Setelahnya aku dimarahi habis-habisan karena dikira memanggil Frau-san. Masih untung ayahku tidak menceraikan ibu walau alasannya pasti karena takut skandal".

Aku hanya diam mendengar cerita Hakuren.

"sejak itu aku mengagumi Frau-san dan bercita-cita menjadi uskup sepertinya, walaupun sepertinya Frau-san tidak ingat padaku. Aku kabur dari rumah demi menjadi uskup. Seperti katamu kemarin, seorang Oak tidak akan diakui jika tidak menempuh jalan politik atau kemiliteran. Ayahku marah besar ketika tahu aku memilih menjadi uskup, bahkan ia berkata bahwa ia tak menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Hanya ibuku yang merestui jalan yang kupilih dan beliau satu-satunya perempuan yang kucintai".

"kenapa menceritakan hal ini padaku?".

"karena kondisi keluargaku sejak kecil, aku mempelajari cara membaca perasaan orang, terutama berdasarkan pandangan mata. Aku melihat banyak hal yang terpancar dari matamu yang jernih itu, ketegaran, kegigihan, harapan, kelembutan, tapi yang paling jelas terlihat adalah perasaan bersalah. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mau sampai kapan kau menyalahkan dirimu? Apa karena kau tidak bisa merelakan…".

"merelakan? Aku sudah berupaya, tapi kau tahu apa? apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat sahabatku mati tepat di hadapanku demi melindungiku!".

Hakuren tertegun atas ucapanku "itu…".

"sudahlah, Hakuren! Biarkan saja aku!".

Aku melompat dari gendongan Hakuren dan lari tanpa tujuan, sedangkan Hakuren tertegun dan terdiam "maksudku…ah, sudahlah, Maria, tunggu?!".

Aku bodoh sekali, sudah berharap kalau kakak yang kucari itu Frau yang selalu perhatian dan baik padaku. Padahal jika benar begitu, kupikir aku bisa mempercayainya. Tapi saat aku hendak menanyakan alasan perilakunya padaku, kenapa malah hal itu yang kudengar? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus percaya pada siapa. Kami berdua terus kejar-kejaran hingga lewat tengah malam. Akhirnya kami istirahat di lorong lantai 4.

"okay, aku minta maaf, aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu! Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja! Apalagi setelah melihatmu yang selalu menangis di waktu tidur!" ujar Hakuren.

"kau lihat…".

Tiba-tiba, muncul bayangan besar di belakang kami, saat dia hampir menyerangku, aku segera membuat 2 buah bascule dari control type zaiphonku dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Hakuren.

"kau, bagaimana mungkin…".

"penjelasannya nanti saja, yang penting basmi Wars ini dulu".

Selagi aku lengah, Wars itu menyerangku.

"Maria!", Hakuren mendorongku dan menangkis serangan Wars itu. Namun, Wars itu mendorong Hakuren dan ia terjatuh ke bawah.

"Hakuren!", tanpa pikir panjang, aku ikut terjun dan menggenggam tangan Hakuren erat-erat.

"Maria! Kenapa kamu ikut terjun, bodoh!".

"pikirkan bagaimana kita mendarat dulu, dong!".

Kami bergenggaman tangan erat-erat sampai ada seseorang yang menolong kami.

 _Maria's POV End…_

* * *

Sebelum Hakuren tidak sadarkan diri, ia sempat melihat seseorang menangkapnya dan Maria _"uskup Frau!"_.

"pegangan erat-erat, gadis kecil!" seru Frau yang langsung mengeluarkan sabitnya untuk mencincang habis Wars tadi setelah Maria melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Frau.

"…khu khu khu, akhirnya kutemukan kau, Zehel. Dasar pembunuh saudara" ujar Kuroyuri sebelum kabur karena Frau melemparkan sabitnya ke arahnya.

"cih, lolos".

Setelah Frau menurunkan Maria, Maria menghampiri Hakuren yang digendong Frau di tangan kirinya "Hakuren!".

"dia baik-baik saja, cuma pingsan".

"hooh, terima kasih, Frau", karena lega, Maria tertidur.

Sebelum tubuh Maria jatuh ke tanah, Frau menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Karena tidak tahu dimana kamar mereka berdua, Frau meletakkan Maria dan Hakuren di kamarnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Chapter** **9** **:** **Dream And Promise Before Stampede Of Kor**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu, terjadi sinkronisasi di antara Maria dan Souichirou karena mereka bermimpi tentang 'mother' mereka, yaitu Kurena-san.

 _Maria's Dream_

Aku kembali bermimpi, saat aku berusia 7 tahun, majikan Kurena-san menjualku dan Kurena-san pada kemiliteran karena kemiliteran tertarik pada kekuatanku yang unik. Terlebih mereka menemukan cap budak perang yang ada di punggungku. Saat militer berusaha membawaku, Kurena-san terus memohon agar mereka tidak membawaku sambil terus memelukku. Karena geram, mereka mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kurena-san dan tepat mengenai leher Kurena-san.

"Kurena-san!"

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang memenuhi tempat ini. Saat aku membuka mataku, orang-orang militer di ruangan ini sudah mati semua. Sementara aku terus memanggil Kurena-san, tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang membawa anak kecil. Dia adalah Kal dan anak kecil itu adalah Souichirou.

"sembuhkan wanita itu, Sou".

"roger, boss".

Setelah Souichirou menyembuhkan Kurena-san, Kurena-san memelukku "…tenanglah, jangan takut lagi…".

"mother!", aku menangis sambil memeluk Kurena-san yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

"kalau memang tidak mau terpisah, kenapa kau tidak ikut kami saja?" ujar Kal sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Kurena-san dan Maria.

Kurena-san memelukku dengan erat "tapi jika kami menuruti kalian, maka kalian akan tetap menjadikan anak ini sebagai senjata pembunuh, kan? Aku tak ingin itu terjadi!".

Kal menepuk kepalaku "yah, memang benar katamu, Kurena. Tapi semua terserah padamu, nak. Kalau kau menolak, 'mother'mu ini akan dibunuh dan kau akan tetap diambil untuk dijadikan sebagai senjata pembunuh, sama seperti anak ini", Kal menepuk kepala Souichirou.

Aku menatap tajam pada Kal dan Souichirou "baik, aku ikut, tapi jangan sentuh Kurena-san, apalagi melukainya!".

"tatapan yang bagus".

Semenjak itu, aku dilatih bersama anak-anak yang lain sebagai budak perang, dengan membunuh orang tiap hari. Tiap rumah ditempati 2 anak, dan aku satu rumah dengan Souichirou. Kalau kami tidak mengikuti perintah, hanya hukuman fisik dan tidak dapat makan yang menanti kami. Setiap hari, saat aku sampai di rumah setelah membunuh, di dalam kamarku, aku selalu menangis tanpa suara di pelukan Kurena-san. Setelah itu, pasti Kurena-san meminta maaf padaku karena membuatku menderita. Hal itu berlangsung hingga aku berumur 8 tahun (Souichirou 10 tahun), kuputuskan untuk berhenti menangis agar aku tidak perlu melihat Kurena-san bersedih lagi.

Awal musim semi saat aku berusia 11 tahun (Souichirou 13 tahun), tiba waktunya kami masuk akademi militer. Walau sudah bebas, Kurena-san memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah itu "jika kalian ada masalah, atau ada persoalan yang tidak kalian mengerti, pulanglah, karena aku akan menunggu kepulangan kalian. Kalian punya sayap di punggung kalian dan terbanglah kemanapun kalian ingin".

"aku berangkat, mother", setelah memelukku, Kurena-san mencium keningku "maaf aku tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Pergilah dan pulanglah kapanpun kau mau, Maria".

Yang membuatku terkejut saat sampai di asrama militer adalah aku harus satu kamar dengan dua orang laki-laki (Mikage dan Souichirou) karena kamar asrama yang sudah penuh, sementara aku satu-satunya siswi di angkatan kami.

* * *

 _Di asrama uskup, kamar Frau…_

Hakuren membuka matanya dan terkejut karena melihat Maria di hadapannya. Setelah mengingat kejadian semalam dan melihat sekeliling, Hakuren melirik ke arah Maria dan menebak bahwa mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang di kamar Frau karena Frau tidak tahu kamar mereka berdua ada dimana (bingo!). Hakuren memohon ampun pada dewa dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa selama ia tidur.

Saat Hakuren hendak membangunkan Maria, ia terkejut saat melihat wajah tidur Maria yang sangat polos _"padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, anak ini cantik sekali kalau kaya gini. Tapi kenapa ekspresinya selalu datar, meskipun tatapan matanya terasa dingin dan kelihatan sedih?"._

Saat Maria mulai terlihat gelisah dan mengigau dengan wajah pucat, Hakuren yang ingin membangunkan Maria, tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Maria. Hakuren melihat suatu flashback yang muncul dalam kepalanya mengenai 'masa lalu Maria', termasuk saat Maria berdiri di depan makam bertuliskan 'Mikage Celestine' dengan waktu kematian baru-baru ini, sampai saat Frau mendekap Maria di tengah kesunyian di pemakaman itu. Sebenarnya, sejak kecil Hakuren bisa mengetahui perasaan, pikiran, dan masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Dalam hati Hakuren, muncul rasa sedih juga rasa bersalah atas sikapnya pada Maria tanpa mengetahui semua peristiwa yang telah Maria lalui membuat perasaannya kacau.

" _ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi semua peristiwa itu dengan tubuhnya yang sekecil ini? Betapa bodohnya aku yang memberi perlakukan buruk padanya seperti kemarin"._

Maria membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Hakuren yang sedang menutup mata dengan tangannya. Setelah Maria teringat kejadian semalam, Maria mendekati Hakuren "Hakuren, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka, kan?".

Saat Maria hendak menyentuh Hakuren, Hakuren menjaga jarak "jangan sentuh aku!".

Maria terkejut karena Hakuren membentaknya. Setelah itu, Hakuren menengadah ke arah Maria dengan ekspresi yang kompleks "maaf, aku membentakmu, tapi saat ini perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang".

Hakuren mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak berani menatap Maria. Maria tahu betul pancaran perasaan ini, perasaan bersalah yang sama dengan saat Maria bersama Frau saat pemakaman Mikage. Maria mengira Hakuren merasa bersalah akibat pertengkaran mereka tadi malam.

"Hakuren, aku mengikuti ujian ini demi memenuhi janjiku pada Father yang mengasuhku. Karena itulah, saat aku mengetahui alasanmu mengikuti ujian ini, aku kagum padamu. Sebab kau mengejar impianmu tanpa peduli rintangan apapun yang menghadangmu, dan niatmu tulus. Tidak sepertiku, mungkin bisa dibilang niatku tidak murni".

Hakuren menoleh ke arah Maria "itu tidak benar!".

"akhirnya kau menatapku juga. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa cerita sekarang, tapi kapanpun kau mau, ceritakan padaku saat kau siap. Sebagai gantinya, akan kuceritakan tentangku, karena aku berprinsip Give and Take, anggap saja ceritaku tadi sebagai balasan atas ceritamu tadi malam", Maria tersenyum sambil menatap lembut Hakuren. Saat wajah Hakuren memerah, Maria bertanya karena heran "eh, Hakuren. Aku heran, kenapa setiap aku tersenyum, wajah laki-laki yang melihatku pasti memerah, apa reaksi semua laki-laki memang begitu atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?".

"nggak semuanya gitu, kok. Tapi sepertinya aku ngerti deh alasannya…", Hakuren menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah _"itu gara-gara kau manis sekali saat tersenyum! Dasar makhluk imut mematikan ini, kenapa dia nggak sadar sih!"_.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kotak peti mati di samping tempat tidur terbuka akibat weker yang berbunyi. Maria dan Hakuren yang terkejut refleks berpelukan "kya! Ada peti mati kebuka!".

"nggak, daripada itu… kenapa ada peti mati disini?".

Sesuatu keluar dari peti mati, rupanya Frau "hoahm… ngantuk…".

Kepala Frau terbentur lantai. Saat sadar atas tindakan mereka barusan, wajah Hakuren dan Maria berubah menjadi merah. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Hakuren, Maria segera meminjam peralatan dapur milik Frau untuk memasak. Sementara itu, Hakuren mengambil air putih untuk Frau sembari mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongannya semalam. Sembari sarapan, Frau menjelaskan makhluk semalam (Wars) pada Hakuren dan Maria, bahwa Wars adalah penghuni kegelapan yang eksis keberadaannya setelah Kor mengabulkan 3 permintaan manusia. Namun, jika ada seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan Wars, maka orang itu adalah Warsfail atau keturunannya. Setelah sarapan (dalam suasana dingin) dan berpamitan pada Frau, Hakuren menanyakan pada Maria perihal makhluk semalam termasuk soal zaiphon yang berubah menjadi bascule di tengah perjalanan mereka. Mau tidak mau, Maria menjelaskan pada Hakuren mulai dari zaiphon control-type miliknya.

"bisa membuat apapun menjadi nyata?".

"hanya satu yang tidak bisa terwujud, nyawa seseorang".

"lalu, kenapa kamu tahu kalau makhluk yang semalam itu Wars?".

"itu karena aku pernah menghadapi mereka sekali, saat aku berusia 11 tahun, 3 tahun yang lalu. oh iya, bisa kabulkan dua permintaanku?".

"apa itu?".

"pertama, tolong rahasiakan soal control-type zaiphonku ini dari orang lain. kedua, tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau tidak mau celaka seperti tadi malam".

"dari sifatmu, aku mengerti alasan di balik kedua permintaanmu itu. Untuk yang pertama aku bisa mengabulkannya, tapi jangan harap aku mau mengabulkan permintaanmu yang kedua, apalagi setelah peristiwa malam tadi".

"lho?! kok begitu, sih!?".

"sebab kau tetap menggenggam erat tanganku, padahal bisa saja kau celaka. Kurasa itu cukup jadi alasan, kan? Lagipula, kalau kau takut aku celaka, lebih baik kita tetap dekat dan kita lindungi diri kita berdua bersama. Lebih baik berdua daripada sendirian, kan?".

"terserah deh, dasar keras kepala", Maria merengut dan berlari menuju perpustakaan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat ucapan Hakuren yang sama persis dengan ucapan Mikage, sedangkan Hakuren yang tertawa kemenangan menyusul Maria sambil menatap Maria dengan lembut.

* * *

 _Malamnya…_

 _Di akuarium kor…_

"baiklah, karena malam ini adalah kelas praktek penggunaan bascule yang terakhir sebelum ujian, spesial untuk malam ini, kalian akan dibimbing oleh wakil uskup agung Bastien-sama. Uskup agung Zio-sama dan beberapa uskup akan ikut melihat latihan kalian. Tolong jangan tegang dan lakukan kegiatan ini seperti biasa" ujar suster Libelle.

Bastien menjelaskan tentang zaiphon yang dimasukkan pada bascule "Jika kita menggunakan offensive type, maka tembakan bascule bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan Kor. Namun jika kita menggunakan healing type, maka bascule bisa digunakan untuk mengurug Kor, karena itulah healing type lebih sering digunakan untuk mengeluarkan Kor dari tubuh pasien agar pasien tidak terbebani".

Setelah selesai mengulang sedikit pelajaran, Bastien menuntun para murid untuk memasuki akuarium Kor.

" _Eve, selama ini aku hanya memasukkan zaiphon offensive-type karena kau yang menyuruh. Aku juga sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kumasukkan healing-type, tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menggunakan bascule dengan zaiphon control-type sampai-sampai kau melarangku?"._

" _efeknya sangat hebat, tapi jangan kau gunakan tanpa izinku. Ada efek samping yang akan kau rasakan"._

Sambil melihat bascule miliknya (pemberian Frau), Maria bertanya-tanya maksud dari efek samping yang dikatakan Eve barusan.

"Bascule yang cukup tua, boleh saya lihat sebentar?" ujar Bastien yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Maria berkedip, ia merasa bingung tapi tetap memberikan bascule di tangannya pada Bastien "oh, silahkan".

"sudah saya duga, ini milik Frau, kan?".

"iya, Frau-san yang memberikannya pada saya. Dari mana anda bisa tahu?".

"masih ada namanya disitu".

Mendengar percakapan antara Maria dan Bastien barusan, murid-murid sekeliling mulai kasak-kusuk karena bascule itu.

"kenapa mereka jadi ribut begitu?".

"masa kamu menggunakan bascule ini tanpa tahu apa-apa? Frau-san itu pemegang rekor tertinggi dalam ujian praktek uskup & militia, tahu!".

Mendengar informasi dari Hakuren, tentu saja Maria terkejut.

"ada apa nih, namaku disebut-sebut?".

Semua siswa yang ada di dekat Maria menoleh ke arah sumber suara barusan yang tidak lain adalah Frau. Sementara Hakuren bersikap sopan seperti biasa pada Frau, Maria justru bersikap acuh dan tak menghiraukan Frau sama sekali. Bahkan saat Frau menghampirinya, Maria segera menjauhi Frau dan menghampiri Bastien. Hakuren yang melihat perubahan suasana di antara Frau dan Maria hanya bisa penasaran dalam hati.

" _kamu, tuh ya… mau ngambek sampai kapan?"._

" _biarin! Jangan ikut campur!"._

" _okay, by the way, Akuarium ini terdiri dari kaca dan barrier, sebab kaca saja tidak cukup untuk menghalau para Kor yang ada di situ, terlebih lagi semua Kor itu asli"_.

" _memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu, Eve?"._

" _lonceng pertanda sudah mulai berbunyi, bersiaplah untuk melindungi orang-orang disini"._

" _kapan?"._

" _sekarang!"_.

Tiba-tiba, semua barrier yang mengelilingi akuarium Kor pecah. Tentu saja para Kor yang terkurung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berusaha 'memakan' para siswa.

"semuanya, jangan takut dan hadapi Kor itu. Bertahanlah sementara kami akan memperbaiki barrier ini!" teriak Castor.

Mereka memang bisa menghadapi Kor tapi mustahil dengan jumlah Kor sebanyak ini. Meski bisa bertahan pada awalnya, lama-kelamaan ada juga siswa yang kewalahan sehingga para uskup ikut turun tangan. Sambil membasmi Kor, Maria berdiskusi dengan Eve.

" _Eve, kita tahu akan terjadi sesuatu disini dari bisikan para burung, tapi apa sempat untuk kami bertahan sementara barrier ini diperbaiki?"._

" _mustahil bisa memperbaiki barrier di seluruh ruangan ini dengan cepat sementara kita sudah terdesak. Bisa-bisa ada orang yang meninggal"._

" _tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi! Apa tak ada cara lain?"._

" _ada satu cara, tapi…"._

"Kya!".

Saat Maria menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, ia melihat Lime sedang bertahan dengan shield yang ia buat. Masalahnya adalah, makhluk yang muncul di hadapan Lime, yaitu Wars.

Maria berlari ke arah Lime secepat yang ia bisa _"kenapa harus muncul di saat seperti ini! Eve, izinkan aku menggunakan control-type"._

" _jangan! memang, dengan mentransfer control-type ke dalam bascule, kau bisa memperbaiki seluruh barrier disini sekaligus menghabisi mereka, tapi efek sampingnya…"._

"Lime!", sambil berusaha menangkis para Kor, Wieda berlari mendekati Lime, namun terlambat.

Saat shield milik Lime pecah, Wars itu menyerangnya dan Lime menutup matanya karena mengira serangan itu akan mengenainya "kakak!".

Maria menggendong tubuh Lime dan melompat ke arah Hakuren dan Wieda. Saat Lime membuka matanya, ia berada dalam pelukan Wieda dan melihat Hakuren di sampingnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Maria! wajahmu…".

Mendengar perkataan Hakuren, Lime menoleh ke arah Maria "Maria-san!".

Yang dilihat Lime kini adalah Maria yang sebelah kanan wajahnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah akibat sabetan Wars tadi saat ia berusaha menyelamatkan Lime.

"diam di tempat! Hakuren, buat shield untuk melindungi Lime dan Wieda, lalu jangan keluar dari shield ini apapun yang terjadi dan tunggu sampai aku selesai!".

"memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"tak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi soal itu!".

Maria keluar dari shield yang dibuat Hakuren. Saat Maria hendak memasukkan control-type zaiphon ke dalam bascule, Eve mencegahnya _"hentikan! Kau bisa saja mati!"._

" _lebih baik aku yang mati daripada aku melihat kematian orang yang kusayangi lagi!"._

Maria memasukkan control-type zaiphon ke dalam bascule. Seluruh zaiphon itu mengelilingi akuarium dan membentuk barrier yang baru. Setelah itu, control-type zaiphon yang tersisa menghabisi Wars dan seluruh Kor yang masih ada di dalam ruangan. Keributan itu mereda dan para murid lega. Namun sesuatu terjadi saat mereka melihat ke arah Maria yang berhasil melakukan itu semua. Bascule milik Maria patah dan tangan mungil Maria tercabik-cabik mengeluarkan banyak darah "AKH!".

Saat Hakuren hendak menghampiri Maria, Frau lebih dulu sampai.

"Maria! Dasar anak nekad ini!", Frau memeluk Maria yang berlumuran darah.

Maria balas memeluk Frau "Frau, maafkan aku, bascule pemberianmu… patah. Lime dan yang lain… tidak terluka, kan?".

Saat genggaman tangan Maria terlepas dan ia tak sadarkan diri, Frau yang panik segera menggendong Maria sambil memanggil Labrador "dasar anak bodoh! Khawatirkan lukamu sendiri dulu!? Labrador!".

"tunggu Frau, pendarahannya parah sekali, lebih baik kita hentikan pendarahannya disini!" ujar Bastien.

"izinkan saya membantu! zaiphon saya juga healing type!" pinta Wieda yang merasa bertanggung jawab karena Maria terluka demi melindungi adiknya.

Setelah Bastien dan Labrador berhasil menghentikan pendarahan Maria, Frau segera menggendong Maria menuju ruang kesehatan untuk diobati lebih lanjut.

* * *

 _Di ruang kesehatan order…_

Karena Maria terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, Bastien, Labrador, dan beberapa suster yang memiliki healing-type mengfokuskan zaiphon mereka untuk mengganti darah Maria yang hilang serta menghentikan pendarahannya. Setelah para suster selesai membalut wajah sebelah kanan dan kedua tangan Maria, barulah orang-orang yang ingin menjenguk Maria diperbolehkan masuk. Frau, Hakuren, Wieda, dan Lime duduk di samping ranjang Maria, sementara Labrador, Castor, Zio-sama, dan Bastien-sama kembali untuk menangani kekacauan dan kerusakan yang terjadi barusan.

"Lime, Wieda, Hakuren, biar aku yang menjaga Maria disini. Kalian kembali saja ke kamar dan istirahat".

"maaf, Frau-san. Tapi Maria partner saya. Peraturannya, sesama partner harus beraktivitas bersama, bukan begitu?".

"saya juga tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai Maria-san membuka matanya!".

"karena Lime tidak mau beranjak dari sini, saya juga…".

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, Lime tertidur.

Sambil menyelimuti Lime, Wieda mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya "kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu, aku lolos karena sudah keluar dari mobil. Ayah yang duduk di bangku kemudi meninggal karena terkena hantaman mobil itu sedangkan ibu meninggal sambil memeluk Lime di bangku penumpang. Kami berdua memang mendapat warisan yang cukup besar sepeninggal kedua orang tua kami, tapi kerabat ayah dan ibu ingin mengadopsi kami secara terpisah karena memperebutkan hak waris kami. Tapi, kami memilih untuk meninggalkan seluruh harta warisan kedua orang tua kami dan datang kemari untuk menjadi uskup dan millitia. Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisanku. Aku hanya tak ingin berpisah dengan Lime".

Wieda mengelus kepala Lime yang tertidur sambil tersenyum "saat ini, hanya Lime satu-satunya hartaku. Karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mulutku sendiri pada Maria, saat ia bangun nanti".

Saat Wieda selesai bercerita, Frau meminta mereka untuk kembali ke kamar karena ruang kesehatan akan dikunci. Sementara Hakuren menunjukkan jalan, Frau menggendong Maria dan Wieda menggendong Lime.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Chapter** **10** **:** **Our Reunion After 10 years**

 **.**

* * *

 _Maria's Inner-Heart…_

Aku kembali masuk ke ladang bunga tempat Eve berada.

"datang juga kau".

Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, Eve tengah memancarkan aura membunuh "wah, wah, garang sekali ekspresimu".

"kau pikir ekspresiku kaya gini gara-gara siapa, hah!".

Tentu saja, Eve memarahiku selama beberapa menit akibat tindakan nekadku tadi "kalau kau mati, kita tak bisa melindungi orang yang kita sayangi dan tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, kan? Pikirkan perasaan orang, dong! Dasar bodoh!", Eve meneteskan air matanya dan memelukku "syukurlah kau masih hidup".

Aku balas memeluknya "iya, maafkan aku, Eve. By the way, sebelum aku pingsan, Frau membisikkan sesuatu dan aku nggak salah dengar tadi, kan?".

"tidak, aku juga mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia jelas-jelas mengatakan, jangan tinggalkan aku, Marygold".

"Marygold, hanya kedua kakakku yang mengetahui nama asliku itu. Tapi bisa saja ia mengetahui itu dengan cara membaca ingatanku, kan?".

"itu tidak mungkin, Maria. Karena kau reinkarnasiku, kekuatan para ghost tidak bisa menghapus ataupun mengunci ingatanmu, apalagi menyentuh. Lagipula, aku sudah menaruh perangkap bagi orang yang berani mengutak-atik ingatanmu" ujar Eve penuh keyakinan dengan senyum dan aura yang cukup membuat keder.

"uh, okay, I know you're so scary now… jadi, hanya kita yang bisa mengutak-atik ingatan kita, dan jika ada orang lain yang ingin melihat ingatan kita, itu pun harus ada ijin dari salah satu di antara kita?".

"tepat sekali, seluruh ingatanmu mulai dari lahir sampai kini, kaulah yang memegang kuncinya. Aku hanya bisa membantu membuka kuncinya. Begitu pula sebaliknya denganku".

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Aku membuka mataku dan merasakan kehangatan di sisi kanan tubuhku. Aku melihat Lime yang tertidur dengan selimutnya. Aku mengelus kepala Lime dan ia terbangun "ah, maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya…".

Tiba-tiba Lime menangis tanpa suara dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa "Lime, kamu kenapa?".

Lime tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan memelukku sambil menangis dengan keras. Saking kerasnya, Wieda dan Hakuren sampai terbangun.

"akhirnya bangun juga" ujar Hakuren menghampiri kami.

Wieda menepuk-nepuk kepala Lime yang masih menangis "sudahlah, Lime. Yang penting, sekarang Maria-kun sudah sadar kan?".

Lime masih menangis sambil memelukku "hiks… habisnya… aku takut sekali… kupikir… akan seperti ibu…".

Hakuren duduk di sampingku dan menceritakan soal kejadian yang menimpa orang tua Wieda dan Lime. "setiap orang pasti memiliki luka, karena itulah, saat kau siap, ceritakan padaku" bisik Hakuren padaku dengan tatapannya yang lembut.

Aku memegang pipi Lime sambil menghapus air matanya "Lime, lihat aku. Aku baik-baik saja, kan? Walau terluka, aku masih hidup. Karena itu, tidak usah takut lagi. Terima kasih karena mencemaskanku. Sekarang, jangan nangis lagi, ya?".

Maria menatap lembut Lime sambil tersenyum. Bagi Wieda, Lime dan Hakuren, itu adalah senyum yang pertama kali mereka lihat dari Maria. Sambil memeluk Maria, Lime berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Maria-kun. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan adikku" Wieda tersenyum lebar sambil menjabat tanganku.

Aku agak kesulitan menata rambutku dengan sebelah mata saja sehingga Hakuren membantuku.

"…ng? bunga Lantana di tengkuk lehermu ini tattoo, ya?".

"bukan, ini tanda lahir".

Setelah kami berempat selesai sarapan, kami segera pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat aku hendak menaruh buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi, Hakuren mengambil buku itu dari tanganku dan meletakkannya sambil berdiri di belakangku "sini, biar aku saja, aku tidak mau kamu tumbang lagi gara-gara darah rendah", Hakuren mengambil buku-buku yang kupegang dan terus berada di sampingku.

Diperlakukan lembut seperti sekarang oleh Hakuren, mengingatkanku dengan perubahan perilaku Souichirou padaku setelah peristiwa 3 tahun lalu. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang uskup dengan mata dan rambut biru (Haruse yang menyusup) mendekati kami. Saat Castor menyapanya, uskup itu melemparkan sebuah pass uskup padaku dan menyampaikan perkataan uskup pemilik pass yang kupegang ini "seorang uskup menitipkan itu padamu dan berpesan, ingatlah aku, namaku Fair Kreuz. Satu lagi, Maria Klein, order tidak akan pernah memihakmu".

Saat uskup itu berusaha menyerangku, Hakuren spontan memelukku dan membuat shield. Castor menyerang uskup itu dengan benang-benang yang keluar dari tangan kirinya. Rupanya pria barusan cuma boneka. Setelah itu, Hakuren melepaskan shield yang mengelilingi kami dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Tanpa kusadari, Frau dan Labrador menghampiri kami demi memastikan kami bertiga baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mengenal uskup yang disebutkan tadi.

"uskup Fair Kreuz…" gumamku.

"oh, Fathermu, epp…" sahut Frau yang keceplosan dan spontan menutup mulutnya.

Tentu saja aku terkejut karena aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal Father pada siapapun kecuali soal janjiku pada Father "darimana anda tahu, Frau-san?".

Frau tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah memalingkan pandangannya dariku.

Hakuren menepuk bahuku "ada apa?".

Entah kenapa, darahku naik ke kepala dan aku menepis tangan Hakuren "mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan hal yang semestinya kau jelaskan hanya karena takut, dan saat didesak malah kabur. Pengecut juga ada batasnya, Frau!".

Aku bergegas keluar.

"Maria!", Hakuren mengejarku sambil terus memanggilku namun aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berlari.

Castor memukul Frau "Frau, kenapa malah diam? kejar dia! Kau takkan tahu kalau belum mencoba kan!".

"berisik, tanpa kau suruh pun, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kok" Frau langsung mengejar Maria.

"dasar, jujur aja susah banget sih".

Labrador tersenyum "kau sengaja kan, Castor? Supaya Frau bisa jujur, kau memang teman yang baik".

"sudahlah Labrador, lebih baik kita susul mereka" sahut Castor dengan wajah tersipu karena malu.

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka karena dia tahu lukaku dan seenaknya masuk ke dalam hatiku, tanpa mengijinkanku menyentuh luka dalam hatinya. Kalau memikirkan itu, rasanya aku sangat kesal dan ingin menangis. Aku terus berlari hingga Hakuren berhasil menyusulku dan menggenggam lenganku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya dan ia langsung meminta maaf padaku karena ia memelukku saat hendak melindungiku dari pria barusan.

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena yang tadi kau lakukan saat hendak melindungiku, kan? Aku justru berterima kasih padamu".

Hakuren menghela napas lega "thanks, kukira kau marah karena aku memelukmu tadi".

"aku marah pada Frau kok, bukan padamu".

"kok kamu cuma manggil nama?".

Ketiga suster menyapa kami sehingga obrolan kami terputus. Setelah memberitahuku bahwa ada yang mencariku, ketiga suster itu pamit. Aku meminta Hakuren untuk menemaniku ke tempat yang kusukai.

* * *

 _Di Ruang Misa…_

Saat sampai di ruang misa ini, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana karena sudah sore (biasanya sudah ditutup untuk umum). Hanya kami berdua disini.

Hakuren duduk di sampingku "apa yang membuatmu marah pada Frau-san?".

"bukan, aku cuma… tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia minta aku percaya padanya dan jujur, sementara dia sendiri malah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku".

"kau takut?".

Maria tak menjawab apapun sehingga Hakuren menepuk kepala Maria "baik, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berpihak padamu, tidak peduli meski harus dimusuhi oleh seluruh orang di dunia sekalipun".

Aku terkejut karena ia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Mikage dan dari pandangan matanya, aku tahu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh "kamu ngomong apaan, sih?".

Awalnya Hakuren kesal karena ucapannya yang serius ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Maria yang memalingkan wajahnya namun saat menyadari Maria berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari kuping Maria yang memerah, Hakuren tersenyum simpul "kenapa kau suka disini?".

Aku menceritakan alasanku bahwa saat berada disini aku selalu teringat pada Father yang menyayangiku dan tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang ini biasa kukunjungi jika aku merasa gundah seperti sekarang ini "uskup Fair Kreuz adalah Father yang mengasuhku dan bagiku yang ingatan masa kecilnya samar-samar, hanya kehangatan yang kurasakan di tempat inilah kenangan terkuatku akan Father yang sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri".

"…maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku malah seenaknya berpikir dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena itu kumohon jangan lagi memasang wajah merana yang menahan tangis seperti tadi. Jujur, aku nggak tahan melihatmu seperti itu".

"untuk apa kau minta maaf? Yang tadi itu bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tadi aku bersikap kekanakan".

"tidak, kok. Aku mengerti kalau kau kesal. Menunggu hal yang belum jelas sampai membuat dilema memang menyebalkan".

Kami berdua tertawa geli karena berpikiran yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, Frau masuk dan segera menyeret Maria dengan menggandeng tangan Maria menuju sebuah lorong menuju Jembatan cobaan.

"kau ingat tempat ini, kan?".

"untuk apa kau membawaku kembali kesini?".

"perhatikan dinding dan lantainya baik-baik".

Saat Maria memperhatikan dinding dan lantai di ruangan ini dengan seksama, ruangan ini penuh dengan tulisan yang ditorehkan seseorang dengan zaiphon.

"ini…".

Sambil menyentuh tulisan di lantai, Maria menyadari bahwa semua tulisan yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat dan ungkapan kasih sayang dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Mikage.

" _hiduplah apapun yang terjadi"._

" _maafkan aku"._

" _aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu"._

" _I Love You, Maria"._

"dia tak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar kau bisa tetap hidup" sahut Frau. Frau mendekati Maria yang terduduk lemas di lantai "Maria, kau itu anak yang cerdas. Sebenarnya tanpa kami beritahu pun, kau sudah dapat jawabannya, kan? Saat kami menanyakan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, saat itu aku menyadarinya, bahwa kau sudah tahu jawaban atas semuanya. Tapi kau tidak menangis sampai sekarang dengan alasan janjimu padanya, bahkan kau menutup diri dari kami".

"tahu apa kau tentang kami?".

Hakuren merasa suasananya mulai aneh karena ia mendengar suara Maria barusan terasa bergetar.

"…yang aku tahu, saat ini kau sedih karena kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu".

Maria menegadahkan pandangannya ke arah Frau dan Hakuren terkejut karena baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Maria berubah drastis, dimana ekspresi Maria saat ini terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seakan air matanya siap jatuh kapan saja. Saat Hakuren hendak menghampiri mereka berdua, Castor dan Labrador menahannya.

"…percuma saja, menangis pun, orang-orang yang kusayangi tak akan kembali lagi padaku, kan? jangan berkata seakan kau tahu segalanya, Frau! Pada kenyataannya, semua orang yang kucintai selalu pergi meninggalkanku…".

Sementara Hakuren, Castor dan Labrador yang bersembunyi di balik tembok melihat Maria yang hampir menangis, Frau tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan memeluk erat Maria "…memang, tapi paling tidak, jangan lupa untuk bersandar pada orang di dekatmu pada saat kau merasa lelah dan tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa ada di sampingmu, tapi paling tidak, selama aku masih ada disisimu, aku akan terus melindungimu dan kau bisa bersandar padaku. Semua ucapan dan tindak-tandukmu ini, karena kau takut kan? Kau sengaja karena kau takut kalau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, juga agar kau tidak perlu bersedih jika kehilangan lagi, kan?".

Maria terduduk lemas sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai menetes "berisik! berhenti peduli padaku karena hal itu hanya akan menggangguku!".

"aku tak bisa melakukannya, meskipun kau yang memintaku".

"kenapa?".

Frau duduk bersimpuh di depan Maria dan mempererat genggaman tangannya "…karena kaulah adikku yang kucari selama ini …".

Maria terkejut mendengar ucapan Frau "apa bukti…".

"bukti? Control-type zaiphonmu itu dan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Lantana, bunga yang paling disukai Ibu yang terletak di tengkuk lehermu, lalu…", Frau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, sebuah liontin berbentuk telur. Frau memberikan liontin berbentuk telur itu ke tangan Maria. Saat dibuka, terdengar lantunan musik yang indah dan di dalamnya terdapat malaikat kecil yang berputar. Rupanya liontin itu semacam kotak musik "liontin pemberian Ibu sebelum Ibu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Saat itu, Ibu berpesan padaku agar aku memberikannya padamu saat kau sudah dewasa, dan aku juga berjanji pada Ibu untuk menjagamu, Maria".

Saat Maria hendak mengembalikan liontin itu, Frau mengalungkan liontin itu pada Maria "kini, giliranmu untuk memegangnya".

Saat melihat liontin ini, kepalaku terasa berdenyut sehingga aku refleks menggenggam kepalaku "…KH!...".

* * *

(flashback begin)

kakakku yang berambut putih berdiri di sampingku sambil mengelus kepalaku dan yang pirang berlutut di depanku.

Sambil mengelus kepalaku, ia berkata "aku berjanji atas nama dewa, saat aku sudah lebih kuat dari sekarang dan bisa melindungi kalian, aku pasti akan menemui kalian dan sampai saat itu tiba, teruslah hidup dan pertahankan cahaya yang ada di dalam diri kalian".

"janji ya kak", aku menghentikan tangisanku.

Kami bertiga melakukan 'janji genggaman tangan' bergantian dan menyentuhkan dahi kami bertiga satu sama lain. Pemandangan berganti, saat aku pertama kali mengeluarkan offensive-type zaiphon, sialnya zaiphonku menghantam pohon besar dekat situ dan jatuh ke arahku. Saat kukira aku akan tertimpa dan menutup mataku, anehnya aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Saat kubuka mataku, ternyata kakak sulung melindungiku. Setelah pohon itu berhasil disingkirkan oleh Father dan 3 prajurit (Ak-kun, Ma-kun dan Ka-kun), aku menggenggam kepala kakak sulung yang berlumuran darah dan berhasil mengeluarkan healing-type zaiphon untuk pertama kalinya. Sayangnya, luka itu berbekas, berbentuk sambaran petir, letaknya di tepi rambut. Aku ingat dengan jelas wajah kakak sulungku itu.

(flashback end)

* * *

Untuk memastikan ingatanku benar atau tidak, aku menggenggam kepala Frau dan menemukan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di tepi rambutnya "…bekas luka akibat tertimpa pohon ini… benar-benar kak Frau?".

Frau tersenyum lembut "Ini buktinya, yang tahu betul letak luka ini dan penyebabnya hanya adikku, lho".

"kalau begitu, kenapa nggak ngomong dari kemarin?".

"yah, itu… ada beberapa kendala dan aku takt ahu bagaimana reaksimu. Maafkan aku, selama 10 tahun ini, aku tak ada di sampingmu sementara kau benar-benar menderita. Sudah cukup, kan? sekarang, luapkan saja semua perasaanmu, apapun itu. kesedihan, kemarahan, semuanya".

Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher Frau dan memeluknya "…aku tahu, aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus, tapi tetap saja, meski pikiranku menuntutku untuk terus hidup, hati kecilku terus berteriak bahwa gara-gara aku, Ayah, Father, bahkan Mikage… kenapa orang baik seperti mereka harus pergi?".

"…apa pernah kau menginginkan ini terjadi pada Mikage? Apakah kau pernah menginginkan hal ini menimpa kalian berdua?".

Aku menatap Frau "tidak! memikirkannya pun tidak pernah!".

Frau tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku "tuh, kan? kalau begitu, jangan kau pikirkan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas hal yang bukan tanggung jawabmu dan tidak kau kehendaki. kau itu memang anak yang kuat. Tapi sekuat apapun, kau tetap perempuan berusia 15 tahun. Sebrengsek apapun dunia ini, bertahanlah dan jangan kau hilangkan cahaya dalam dirimu. Kau bebas menjalani hidupmu dengan jujur kemanapun dan kapanpun kau mau. Kau boleh menangis, jangan berhenti berjalan dan teruslah jalani hidupmu".

Setelah mendengar ucapan Frau, Maria berusaha menghentikan air matanya saat air matanya mulai mengalir dari mata kirinya yang melihat Rosario milik Frau. Rosario yang agak berbeda dengan milik uskup lain karena warnanya yang hitam, Rosario pemberian Ayah mereka sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah "…maaf, kak. Rosarioku hilang, padahal itu petunjuk penting agar aku bisa menemukan kakak, juga peninggalan dari Ayah…".

Frau menurunkan Maria di atas balkon dan duduk di samping Maria sembari menyapu air mata Maria "…sudahlah, lebih baik ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua sampai kalian berdua terpisah?".

Aku menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi sejak kami bersembunyi di reruntuhan gereja "lalu, saat berlari di dalam hutan, pundakku terserempet peluru sehingga tubuhku terlempar ke jurang dan aku terpisah dengan kakak".

Setelah garuk-garuk kepala, Frau menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Maria "…lebih rumit dari yang kukira. Kalau begitu, nanti kita cari dia sama-sama. Lagipula, aku yakin anak keras kepala itu pasti tidak akan mati semudah itu".

Maria tertawa geli "sempat-sempatnya ngomong gitu".

Frau tertawa sambil melirik Maria "nah, gitu dong. anak perempuan itu bagusnya senyum dan tertawa, jangan pasang tampang murung terus".

Awalnya Maria tersipu karena ucapan Frau, tapi perasaan ini segera berganti karena ucapan Frau selanjutnya.

"Iya nggak, Hakuren?" sahut Frau dengan senyum usil.

"betul, epp…" jawab Hakuren refleks yang melirik ke sampingnya dan menemukan bahwa Castor dan Labrador yang sudah kabur duluan _"pengkhianat!"_.

"hah?!", Maria langsung melihat ke balik tembok dan menemukan Hakuren yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di tembok "kamu lihat yang tadi, ya?!".

Melihat Maria yang tersipu malu, Hakuren jadi ingin usil sedikit "yap, kenapa nggak sekalian nangis aja, sih? nggak usah gengsi di hadapan kakak sendiri".

"sejak kapan kamu…?".

"dari awal sampai akhir. Sisimu yang barusan manis juga" sahut Hakuren terkekeh.

Maria terkejut dengan wajah memerah "jangan mengejekku!?".

Saat Maria kabur dengan wajah memerah, Hakuren mengejarnya karena ingin melihat wajah Maria yang menurutnya 'manis' itu dan jadilah 'kejar-kejaran antara Maria dan Hakuren' (entah yang keberapa kali).

"…ya, ampun", Frau hanya geleng-geleng kepala, niat awalnya membongkar persembunyian Hakuren semata-mata untuk menggoda Maria (dasar guru-murid sama aja). Frau menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Castor dan Labrador yang nongol dari tikungan yang berlawanan arah dengan arah Maria dan Hakuren pergi "ye…ternyata sembunyi disitu?".

Castor menghampiri Frau "lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?".

"yah, aku nggak puas karena dia nangis sedikit, bahkan itu karena ia senang karena bertemu denganku. Melenceng dari tujuanku".

Castor memiting leher Frau "kamu tuh, biasanya kakak yang baik menjaga adiknya, bukannya malah bikin adiknya nangis!".

"give up, give up! Ini demi dia, tahu!".

Labrador menghampiri Frau dan Castor "Frau, kejar Maria, sekarang!".

Castor melepaskan Frau "ada apa tiba-tiba, Lab?".

"ramalanku mengatakan, sebentar lagi Maria akan bertemu dengan orang penting baginya yang kukatakan kemarin! dia…".

Mendengar siapa sebenarnya orang itu dari Labrador, Frau langsung ambil langkah seribu mengejar Maria disusul Castor dan Labrador yang penasaran dengan orang itu.

* * *

 _Taman Pusat Order…_

Saat kejar-kejaran di lorong, Maria menabrak seseorang karena berjalan tanpa melihat sekeliling "ah, maafkan aku, permisi".

Laki-laki yang kutabrak (dari bajunya, sepertinya salah seorang peserta ujian) menarik tanganku "wajahnya diperban, kau gadis yang semalam ada sesuatu dengan Frau-san, kan?".

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang dan aku tak ingin orang lain melihatku saat ini "tolong lepaskan tanganku!".

Seseorang melepaskan genggaman laki-laki itu secara paksa saat aku menutup mata. Saat aku membuka mataku, di depanku ada sebuah punggung yang lebar berdiri melindungiku.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis yang sedang terluka ini?" ujar Hakuren dengan napas terengah-engah.

"well, aku hanya penasaran, dengan cara apa ia merayu Frau-san sehingga bisa dapat bascule Frau-san dan masuk ujian ini" ujar anak laki-laki itu.

"maaf ya, tapi aku tahu betul, gadis ini bukan anak seperti itu".

Maria menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan berusaha tenang "Hakuren… terima kasih".

Hakuren menoleh ke arah Maria yang menggenggam erat lengan bajunya. Hakuren tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku "aku sudah janji, kan?".

"hei, jangan cuekin kami dan masuk ke dunia kalian berdua, dong!" ujar anak laki-laki yang kutabrak tadi.

"ini tempat suci, aku tidak mau berkelahi. Yah, kalau kau memaksa, akan kuladeni. Tapi jangan libatkan gadis di belakangku ini, muka gagal" ujar Hakuren sambil pasang badan di depanku.

Wajahku terasa panas mendengar perkataan Hakuren.

Dari belakang, Wieda dan Lime muncul dan berusaha melerai mereka.

Tiba-tiba, dari depan tangga di samping mereka muncul seseorang tak terduga yang memanggil namaku "Maria!".

Aku tahu betul pemilik suara serak dan berat yang khas ini. Saat kami semua menoleh ke arah suara tadi, kami melihat seorang laki-laki berseragam militer bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut putih dan mata biru langit "Souichirou…".

Hakuren dan empat orang yang ada disitu spontan melirik ke arah Maria.

"kenalanmu?" ujar Hakuren.

Tanpa aba-aba, Souichirou menghampiri dan memelukku "hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan saat menemukanmu adalah memarahimu, tapi sekarang… aku hanya bisa bilang terima kasih karena telah bertahan hidup, Mary-chan".

Setelah mencium keningku, Souichirou memberikan Rosario milikku yang kukira hilang, dan aku lebih terkejut karena Souichirou mengenakan Rosario yang sama dengan milikku, tergantung di lehernya. Kepalaku nyeri dan ingatanku saat aku jatuh dari tebing kembali. Aku melihat dengan jelas wajah kakakku itu selain rambut putihnya. Warna mata biru langit dan suara serak yang memanggilku saat aku terjatuh ke tebing "Marygold!", juga saat aku bersama kedua kakakku bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah salju yang turun di kampung halaman kami.

Aku balas berbisik "…Kak Ichi?".

Souichirou tersenyum, sambil memeluk dan mengelus rambutku "maafkan aku, karena aku tidak ada disampingmu saat 'dia' meninggalkanmu, padahal kau ada disampingku di saat 'gadis itu' pergi meninggalkanku".

Aku melihat tatapan mata yang sama dengan 2 tahun yang lalu "yang kau maksud 'dia' itu siapa?".

"kau tak perlu menutupinya, aku sudah lihat nisan di kompleks pemakaman yang baru-baru ini ada disitu. Sudah cukup, jangan kau tahan lagi tangisanmu. Maafkan aku".

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "kh… seharusnya aku… yang minta maaf".

Souichirou tersenyum sambil memelukku "maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu sendirian selama 9 tahun ini".

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya "tidak apa-apa… kau masih hidup dan menemuiku, itu saja sudah cukup…. Syukurlah, kau masih hidup… kakak".

"KAKAK!?" teriak Hakuren, Wieda dan lime bersamaan.

Melihat pertemuan kami, Lime menangis karena terharu, sedangkan Hakuren bernapas lega _"kakaknya, toh. Apa boleh buat… loh?"_ dan Wieda tersenyum sambil menatap lembut Maria.

"syukurlah kau sehat, Souichirou" ujar Frau yang berdiri di belakang Souichirou.

"kau…", setelah melepaskan pelukannya dariku, Souichirou menyerang Frau dengan zaiphonnya meski gagal.

"jangan lari, brengsek!", satu kepalan Souichirou sukses mendarat di wajah Frau.

Maria memeluk Souichirou dari belakang untuk menghentikannya "hentikan, kak! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang Frau-san?".

Souichirou yang geram menyuruh Maria untuk melepaskannya "Maria… apa kau tidak ingat? Orang ini adalah…".

"aku ingat, kak! Justru karena dia kakak kita, dia kakakku juga, sebagai adikmu aku harus menghentikanmu!".

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Souichirou menghela napas panjang "baiklah, maafkan aku, Maria. Aku lupa tujuan semula dan naik darah begitu bertemu orang ini. Padahal aku datang kemari untuk menemuimu, atas permintaan Mikage semalam".

"apa katamu tadi… Mikage yang…".

Souichirou mengambil anak Fyurung pemberian Kal yang muncul di kepalanya dan memberikannya pada Maria "iya, benar kok. Terserah kalau orang menganggapku gila atau semacam itu. Mikage yang membimbingku kemari, agar dia bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, nih".

Sambil menggenggam anak Fyurung itu, Maria memanggil anak Fyurung itu "…Mikage?".

"burupya!", Anak Fyurung itu tersenyum dan langsung akrab dengan Maria.

Maria tersenyum saat anak Fyurung itu menjilat-jilat pipinya "geli, ah… Souichirou, terima kasih".

Souichirou menatap tajam ke arah dua anak lelaki itu "ah, lalu… apa yang dilakukan dua anak lelaki paling belakang itu padamu?".

Sementara Maria meyakinkan tak terjadi apa-apa, kedua anak lelaki yang terlanjur ketakutan melihat Souichirou yang berseragam militer langsung ambil langkah seribu.

* * *

 _Maria's POV…_

Yang jelas, aku bersyukur karena Souichirou mau berhenti menghajar kak Frau (juga tak menghajar dua anak lelaki tadi).

"jadi dia adikmu?" tanya Castor.

Setelah kak Frau mengiyakan pertanyaan Castor-san, kulihat Souichirou menatap tajam kak Frau "huh, masih disini?".

"kau dibenci, rupanya" sahut Castor-san sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kak Frau masang wajah setengah memelas "aku ngerti, kalau kau marah dan membenciku, silahkan. Tapi aku harus apa supaya kau mau memaafkanku?".

"berikan penjelasan yang bisa kuterima atas kesalahan yang kau buat 9 tahun yang lalu".

Kak Frau tidak langsung menjawab pernyataan Souichirou. Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, tapi aku merasa ekspresi kak Frau yang sempat membeku barusan menyiratkan seolah ia menahan kepahitan "itu… maaf, aku tak bisa jelaskan kenapa. Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini, maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkan kalian berdua selama 10 tahun ini dan membuat kalian menderita".

Jawaban kak Frau barusan membuat Souichirou tak puas (tentu saja). Tiba-tiba, kak Frau melihat ke arah langit "…Hakuren, Souichirou, Maria, aku ada urusan sebentar. Oh iya, satu lagi, Hakuren. Tolong pinjamkan bajumu pada Souichirou. Tidak mungkin dia pakai baju seragam militer itu disini".

Setelah trio bishop itu meninggalkan kami, akhirnya kami bertiga ngobrol di depan kamar yang kami tempati saat ini. Sementara Hakuren dan Souichirou ngobrol, aku memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu, sampai membuat Souichirou histeris begitu?

 _Maria's POV End…_


End file.
